


Love Island : The unloved

by ItsJustMeX



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Island, Love Island: The Game Season 1, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 63,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustMeX/pseuds/ItsJustMeX
Summary: Stepping back into the villa was a strange experience, everything was so similar yet so different. You had met some of the new islanders already, others had been around in a previous season. It was time again, could you find love amongst islanders old and new?
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island), Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island), Levi/Main Character (Love Island), Rocco/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I still need to edit this but wanted to post it to see if they'd be any interest before I carry on!

I tapped my foot against the floor anxiously, one finger slowly twirling a lock of my dark brown hair around it. What on earth was I doing? Things hadn't worked out for me last time so why did I think this time would be any different. I never expected to be back here again. 

"Take your places girls, The boys will be here shortly" A tall woman with her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail ushered us into position, the stress obvious on her face.

I stood in line with the other four girls, two of which I already knew from my season. Priya winked at me and Hannah fixed a confident smile onto her face. She wasn't my biggest fan, we'd had a few issues during our time in the villa that she had never forgiven me for. She tried to put on a big front but I could see she was still as timid as ever underneath her new look.

Talia looked cool and collected, like nothing phased her. I had never met her personally, she appeared in the season before me. She fluffed up her dark curls and lifted her chin high. Beside her stood Allegra, she had her game face on. She was a woman on a mission.

"Bring out the first boy" The presenter spoke. I watched as the curly haired Rocco made his way across the lawn. He took his position and eyed every girl up. I wasn't about to fall for his charm, I'd seen first hand what he was like when we were coupled up last time. He introduced himself before it was announced that we needed to step forward if we fancied him. I kept my feet firmly fixed to the ground. He was a mistake that I wouldn't make twice. Allegra stepped forward, Rocco grinned wide before choosing her to couple up with. If past seasons were something to go by they would be a disaster together unless they had done some major growing up over the past two years.

Next to make there way out was Jake. He was adorable but a little too quiet for me, he looked even better now than he did when he was in the show the first time. Priya and Hannah stepped forward, It took Jake a little while to choose, eventually deciding on Priya. 

"You've done good for yourself hun" I smirked at Priya as a flush of pink hit Jakes cheeks.

"Agreed" Priya swooned, "He's just a delight"

"Levi" I whispered to Priya as he made his way along the lawn, definitely a bit of me. I stepped forward for the first time along with Hannah.

"I'd like to pick... Maddison" He announced. I clapped my hands together in excitement as he made his way over and hugged me before kissing my cheek. I was like the cat that got the cream. I could feel Hannah's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head.

"Hi" I grinned as I took in his perfectly toned physique, 

"Hey" He smiled back as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "You look stunning"

"I try" I teased as I adjusted my swimsuit.

I was too busy looking at Levi as the next boy arrived. I didn't even need to glance in his direction to know who it was, as soon as he started talking I was snapped out of my trance.

"Bobby!" I yelled before running over to him, barely giving him time to grab me as I chucked myself into his arms. He swung me around a couple of times before setting me down to my feet. 

"Fancy seeing you here" He chuckled. I pressed a finger to his nose before running back over to Levi, and pushing myself back up against his side. Having Bobby here would literally make this experience a thousand times better.

I watched as Talia and Allegra stepped forward. Bobby chose Talia and I was absolutely thrilled, He deserves the whole world and more and I doubt he'd get anything but a shag from Allegra.. Even then I was pretty sure she would fake the whole thing.

Next out was Carl, my favourite casa boy, Little bit of a nerd but he was the sweetest. If I hadn't been so set on Gary I would of jumped at the chance to get to know him better. Whether he genuinely liked hannah or if it was because she was the last girl left I wasn't sure but he chose to couple up with her anyway.

"You's know the drill you guys! Your second chance of a summer of love starts now" The presenter left the villa and all the couples headed off to talk.

"So" Levi took my hand in his and led me towards the pool. "How are you feeling about this then?"

"It's so surreal" I sat on the edge of the pool and removed my shoes so I could dip my feet in the water, " I never thought I'd be back here"

"It's strange isn't it! Tell me a little about you anyway, I only really know the stuff from last season and the stuff you post on Instagram" He pushed his hair back off his forehead before letting his feet drop into the pool too.

"So you're following me already huh?" I giggled, "There's not much else to tell really, I'm normally pretty busy with gaming, then there's my clothes line i'm constantly working on.. What about you? Still swimming?"

"Yup! Hoping to qualify for the olympics so coming here probably wasn't the best idea but it was too good to turn down" Levi kept eye contact with me, "Glad I did though, look at this beauty i've got next to me right now"

"Oh you melt" I flicked a little bit of water in his direction, "You're not too bad yourself"

"Not too bad? I was hoping for a little bit more than that" He nudged my shoulder gently,

"I only stepped forward for you didn't I? That should say enough.. Looks like everyone's off for drinks, We better join then" I got to my feet, holding my shoes in my hand.

"I'd rather just talk to you to be honest" Levi pouted slightly before following my lead,

"We've got all night Babe, and you get to take me to bed tonight. I hope you're a good spoon" I linked his arm as we walked slowly,

"Babe I'm an amazing spoon, just wait and see. I'll be the spoon you never knew you needed" I loved an accent, he was a northern boy but his accent was so different to mine. I was newcastle born and bred so my accent was strong but his just melted me.

"Maddy!" Bobby pounced over to us, draping and arm lazily across my shoulders. "Isn't this just amazing? I always wanted to come back"

"It is! I'm so glad you're here hun" I loosened my grip on Levi to let him go talk to everyone else, 

"I'll catch you in a bit gorgeous" Levi kissed my cheek before going to sit with the other boys,

"I was buzzing when I stepped out and you were there, kinda disappointed you never stepped forward mind" He narrowed his eyes at me,

"Ha Bobs, You know I love you but we just don't mesh like that. You're too easy going for me and I'm too jealous for you. We tried it, it didn't work" I punched his shoulder playfully.

"Wow, I was only joking but okay.. I see how it is" He pretended to be hurt, "Remember I'm here whenever you need me though, not sure how I feel about Levi... You seen what happened with him"

"That was three years ago, We've all made mistakes" I glanced at Hannah, "How's things going with Talia anyway? Any sparks?"

"You know me, too soon to tell. She's flames though so that's always a good thing" Bobby bit his lower lip softly,

"Oh definitely, She's stunning. I wouldn't say no" I nodded in agreement,

"Great, so not only do I have to worry about the guys stealing my bird but I also need to worry about you" 

"I'm pretty set on Levi right now but if I feel the need to approach Talia I'll be sure to let you know!" I winked, "For all we know I might not even be her type anyway"

"Lass have you seen yourself? You're everyone's type" Bobby scoffed,

"Apparently not yours though eh?" I looked into his amber eyes, he looked highly amused.

"Nope!" He chuckled loudly, "You were fun but I have a more refined taste"

"Oh piss off!" I grinned at him, "You're such a dick! Behave yourself or I'm gonna steal your girl"

Bobby laughed loudly as we took a seat with everyone else, drinks got handed around as we are mingled. 

"This is the life" Priya sighed, "So nice to come in on the first day and not have to steal someone's man straight away"

"Ha, I'm glad too! Mean's I get to keep this one as my own for a little longer" I ruffled Levi's hair, He smirked as he grabbed my hands in his.

"Oh" Hannah shrieked as she held up her phone, "I've got a text!.. Islanders, Please make your way to the firepit. You have a new arrival"

"Oh fucks sake, here we go again" I groaned as Levi pulled me to my feet, 

"Better keep tight a hold of your man, babe" Allegra chuckled as she walked past me, her grip on Rocco was tight.

I rolled my eyes. No way was I about to allow her get to me on the first day, I could already tell we weren't going to be leaving the villa bff's but she could at least hold back the bitchiness for a few more hours at least.

Levi wrapped an arm around me and kissed the top of my head, it was a sweet gesture. We were all in complete silence as we waited. I had forgotten how nerve wracking moments like these were. Instead of the click of high heels I was expecting there was a steady thud of footsteps. It had to be a boy. I glanced up slowly, taking in the shoes.. then the legs.. Oh fucking hell. I scoffed as I realised who it was.

"Alright fellas!" Gary chirped as he joined us. I shrugged at Priya who was currently staring at me.

"You okay babe?" Levi whispered,

"Fan fucking tastic" I spoke sarcastically. Of course it was him, why wouldn't it be. Drama would be what kept a lot of the viewers captivated and there was sure to be at least some between me and Gary. I half expected Lottie to jump out of from one of the sun loungers just to add to the moment. 

"Alright Mads?" Gary smiled, I lifted my eyebrows and exhaled in response. Why him? That boy had proved to be nothing more than a bloody bad headache to me. As if dragging him away from Lottie hadn't been bad enough he'd had the audacity to bloody cheat on me with her after we had left the villa!

"I've got a text" Levi read from his screen as he kept a supportive arm around me, "Islanders, Tomorrow Gary will be given free reign to couple up with one of the girls. #firsthurdle #teamGary"

Allegra smoothed her hair and gazed at Gary hungrily as if he was cheeseburger and a box of twenty chicken nuggets, Rocco looked less than impressed. Real talk? She could have him. If there was one boy in here that I wouldn't touch with a ten foot barge pole it was him. Never in a million years.

"Suppose I should get to it then!" Gary chuckled deeply, approaching me straight away.

"Can we talk Mads?" He spoke confidently, his muscled chest glistened in the sun,

"I'm good thanks" I folded my arms over my chest in annoyance, "Maybe try Allegra? Or Hannah even? I know your fond of her"

"But I wanted to talk to you, come on, Give me five minutes then I'll leave you alone" He pleaded, 

"I swear to god Gary!" I got to my feet with a stomp, a frown plastered across my face, "Five minutes, now move"

I shoved against his shoulder to move him in the direction of the sun loungers.

"Well get to it then" I kept my arms crossed and tapped my foot impatiently,

"Okay so, first I wanted to apologise again for everything that happened" He spoke slowly, "I was hoping that we could see this as a fresh start, I want to show you that you're the only one I want, even now I regret everything"

"So I'm the only one you want today.. Tomorrow could be up for discussion, Definitely didn't want me last year though did you?" I snapped at him,

"I did! I'm just an idiot, I made a stupid mistake. I really want to fix things, You know we were good together" He kicked at the floor, "We were perfect for each other, Even Nan loved you"

"You're right" I groaned,

"I knew it, I knew you'd see sense babe" Gary approached me with his arms open,

"I mean you're right that youre just an idiot!" I yelled, Gary dropped his arms and took a step back, his brow furrowed. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go"

I turned on my heel to walk back to Levi as Gary shouted,

"I'm gonna prove it to you mind, You'll see that I only want you"

"Oh piss off!" I shook my head with anger. 

Well, this summer was certainly not gonna be as full of delights as I thought.


	2. It's only day two

I closed my eyes tight and pulled the blanket up over my head as the bright lights turned on in the shared bedroom, Levi snored softly behind me, his arm resting against my stomach as he cuddled up against my back. The room was quiet aside from the slight shuffling of covers as the other islanders began to stir. Levi's arm tighted as he pulled me closer against him and sighed.

"Good morning gorgeous" I whispered as I rolled over to face him. His brown hair was scattered across his forehead, I brushed it off to one side so I could see more of his face.

"It is a good morning" He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me on top of him, "Not every day I get to wake up with a stunner like you in my bed"

"Oh really? Bet you say that to all the girls Romeo!" 

I watched as Levi cringed at the use of the nickname, It had popped up on the screen when he arrived at the villa the first time, apparently his friends called him it. 

"Oh shush" He smirked, "Fancy joining me for a quick swim?"

"Oh, not gonna lie babe that's not my idea of fun first thing in the morning, I need a coffee. I'll be cheering you on from the sun lounger though" I kissed Levi gently on the lips. As I went to pull back his hand cupped my face and he moved me towards him again. Our lips met for a little longer than the first time, it was short and sweet but cute none the less.

I rolled off the bed and stretched. Gary met my eyes from his bed with a small smile on his face, I returned it with a huge scowl. 

"Come on Maddison" Levi jumped up and picked me up in his arms, "I'll take a coffee if you're making them"

I wrapped my arms securely round his neck, a laugh escaping my mouth as he ran off to the dressing room holding me tight

I ran my hands along the bikinis I had thrown into my wardrobe settling on a bright pink set. 

I took a seat opposite Priya as she began applying her make up, she always looked so flawless, not a hair out of place as usual.

"How you feeling today hun? Anything to report?" She gave me a knowing smirk, "Happy with your choice?"

"I'm chuffed Levi picked me" I dragged a brush through my hair, "What about you? How are things going with sweetcheeks?"

"Okay I think! I mean he hasn't really gave me a lot to go on but I'm gonna try and get him to open up a little today, It's always a little slow going with the quiet ones though isn't it?" 

"I'm certain you'll be able to work your magic on him" I winked, "Right, I'm gonna go get a drink and try to catch the rest of Levi's morning swim, Coffee with a view sounds great right now"

I made two drinks on took a seat on the sunlounger, I placed Levi's on the floor for when he was finished. I crossed my legs underneath myself and watched as he swam back and forth. He was absolutely beautiful, I felt so lucky. I just needed to avoid Gary for the rest of the day to keep myself in good spirits. All I needed was for him to recouple with someone else, Maybe he could pick Hannah? She wanted him before, he seemed like he would of been interested too. 

"Morning Lass!" Bobby flopped down on the sunlounger, placing his head in my lap, I started playing with his hair, "Have you had breakfast?"

"Not yet" I replied, "Oooh! Can you make me some pancakes? I haven't had them in ages!"

"I can do that" He closed his eyes, "Just give me a minute though, I'm comfy"

I squeezed Bobby's cheeks between my hand.

"Still comfy?" I asked,

"Totally" The words just about escaped his squished up face,

"How about now?" I ran my fingers along his sides, tickling under his ribcage.

"Ha.. "Bobby squirmed beneath my touch, "Stop! I'll get up!"

"Nah I've got you in my grasp now, you're not going anywhere" I continued my tickle attack, Bobby's laughter grew in intensity. I wrapped my legs around his stomach from beneath him, gripping him as tight as I could.

"Hey" Levi approached us, one eyebrow arched.

"Oh hey babe!" I grinned up at him and nodded my head to the floor, "Your coffee's down there" 

"Thanks" He picked it up and walked off, barely giving me a second look before he strutted off.

"Did I do something wrong?" I whispered to Bobby, "He looks pretty pissed off with me"

"Nothing that I'd be stressed about" Bobby shrugged, 

"Bobby, literally nothing bothers you. When we were coupled up I could literally go on dates or flirt with anyone and you didn't even bat an eyelid"

"Because I trusted you" He responded nonchalantly, "Come on then, I'll make us breakfast"

I nodded and followed Bobby over to the kitchen where Levi was. Him and Gary were talking quietly. I hopped on to the counter as Bobby set to work. I watched with a frown fixed to my face as Gary and Levi's talk seemed to become more heated, Eventually Gary walked off and Levi came and stood beside me.

"Everything okay?" I asked as I wrapped an arm around Levi's waist, 

"Not really" He exhaled slowly, "Gary wanted to let me know he's going to pick you tonight. I know it's only day two and we're all just getting to know each other but he's pissing me off, more so because I know it's not what you want"

"Is he having a laugh?" I snapped, I pushed myself off the counter and ran off in Gary's direction.

I found him perched on the edge of a bed, chatting to Talia and Hannah.  
Hannah continuously flicked her ginger hair over her shoulder, looking interested in whatever Gary had to say.

"You" I pointed at him, "We need to talk now"

I didn't give him a second to reply as I walked in to the dressing room. He followed straight away.

"What exactly are you playing at?" I yelled as he took a seat on one of the stools, "Are you determined to fuck things up for me?"

"I meant what I said Mads, I'm only here for you" He kept his calm and waited for me to respond,

"Well I'm here for anyone but you" I stressed, "I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't been such a cockwomble in the first place!"

"Can you honestly tell me that you think Levi is the one for you?" He lifted an eyebrow, "If loyalty is what you after I doubt you're going to get it with him"

"How am I supposed to know that already? All I can tell you is that he's not you so that makes him pretty decent in my books" I huffed, "Don't pick me Gary, If you have even a tiny amount of respect for me do the right thing"

"I don't want to be with anyone else!" He slammed his fist down on the table, Gary was normally able to keep himself calm. It was a bit of shock to see him like this.

"Then go home! Pick me and I'll never ever forgive you" I lowered my voice, keeping my tone serious. 

I left Gary with his thoughts. What else could I do? Shouting wasn't getting me anywhere but it was impossible for me to have civil conversation with him. I wish I was the sort of person who could keep her calm, be cool about everything but that just wasn't me, if I felt something every one knew. If I had an opinion I was going to voice it. I blew up more times that I cared to remember. My emotions always got the better of me, there was rarely an inbetween with me. I liked who I was, there was never a guessing game with me.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked as he handed me a plate of pancakes, "Their still warm"

"I will be" I grabbed a fork and began to eat, "Gary's just being a massive pain in the arse at the minute"

"I'm always here if you need to vent lass, Don't let him get you down" Bobby gave me a quick hug,

"Where's Levi gone?" I asked as I looked around at the now empty kitchen,

"Hannah came over to pull him for a chat"

"Oh did she now?" I shovelled more food in, "What a surprise. She never was happy with her own man"

"Maddy.. it's literally day two, chill out. They're only talking" Bobby rolled his eyes,

"I'm just saying.." I started,

"Well don't, don't just say" Bobby chuckled, "People are allowed to talk, you know how things work in here"

"But.."

"But nothing, Anyway.. You've been talking to me haven't you? That's no different" 

"It's so different! We aren't grafting! Bet she couldn't wait to get her little claws dug in" I pouted, 

"Who's not grafting?" Bobby teased, "I don't make breakfast for just anyone"

"Oh stop, you'll make me blush" I pretended to fan myself down, "Well breakfast was absolutely lush, now I better go save my man from boredom"

"Place nice Maddison" Bobby warned, "No need to go in all guns blazing"

"Would I do anything like that?" I winked.

I found Levi and Hannah up on the roof terrace, they were sitting close enough for their knee's to brush up against each others when they moved, Levi had an arm around the back of the bench close to Hannah. They looked very cosy. I listened quietly.

"

"So how are you feeling about things right now? Are you set in your couple?" Hannah asked, a sweet smile plastered to her face.

"Ah I don't know, obviously therrs a little bit of tension right now" Levi replied

"Oh with Bobby you mean? I noticed how close the two of them are" Hannah pouted, "It must be awkward"

"I meant Gary but.. I suppose she is with Bobby a lot. They're all over each other all the time" Levi looked thoughtful. I'd heard enough. Hannah was trying to sabotage things already. 

"Well, It's not like me to be so upfront about things but I just wanted you to know.. I'd like to get to know you too" Hannah smiled at him, she looked all adorable. It made me sick.

Levi's face lit up at the attention, he looked chuffed. He moved closer to Hannah as she lifted her head to his, their lips meeting. Oh shit. Well, I'm out. I snuck back down the stairs, I was so glad I hadn't worn my heels today! Bare feet were perfect for being sneaky.

I flopped back on the sunlounger and deliberated my next move. I was so glad I had seen this now rather than further down the line, just imagine if I had of put more time in! I glanced around the lawn, Bobby was bouncing around in front of Talia and Carl, no doubt bombarding them with his impressions. Priya was in the middle of a conversation with Jake- she seemed to be the one doing all the talking though. Rocco, Allegra and Gary were in the kitchen, Gary was filling up mugs with water from the kettle. Nobody was really grabbing my attention right now. Carl could be a possibility, maybe even Rocco.. But did I really want to deal with him again? Levi was proving to me as much of a snake as he was last time so who's to say Rocco had changed? Talia was a maybe, but realistically I could never steal someone away from Bobby. Jake was so sweet but sooo damn quiet, maybe too quiet for me, I wasn't sure I'd want to ruin things for Priya either. Last time I was in the villa I wouldn't of thought twice about stealing someones partner but I had formed such good friendships with Bobby and Priya that I wouldn't dream of hurting them in any way. My phone buzzed from beside me.

"I've got a text!" I stood up on the sunlounger and shouted as loud as I could. I gave everyone a few minutes to gather. "Okay..Islanders, It's time for your first challenge"

After I had finished reading out the message we were gathered at the challenge location. The boys were lined up on one side with the girls on the other. Levi grinned over at me, I stared at him unimpressed. Arsehole.

"Okay guys!" Rocco read the cards enthusiastically, "The challenge is called first impressions. Everyone will take it in turns to read out a card based on the past day and a half then they must chuck a drink of there choice over the islander they believe said it. It's a girls v boys challenge, the winning team will be awarded with breakfast in bed tomorrow"

"Bring it on" I laughed, "This should be fun"

Allegra grabbed a card off the top with her name on.

"Looks like i'm going first 'I'm just not a big fan of Allegra, she's a bit of a bitch isn't she?'" Allegra looked appalled, I stifled a laugh.

All to soon a drink was thrown in my direction.

"Hey!" I groaned, "You're supposed to pick someone from the other team!"

Allegra pulled back the strip revealing Rocco's name. I burst out laughing as Rocco rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and didn't respond, I squeezed out as much of the liquid from my hair as I could manage. Gary grabbed a card and read it out.

"Sure he's fit but have you seen what he did? He's an absolute moron, he had everything" Gary frowned as he read out the words, he grabbed a drink off the side before throwing it on my lap, "I'm sorry.. For the drink and everything else"

"I'm sure this is a set up to get me as wet a possible!" I complained, Bobby chuckled loudly at my choice of words. Gary pulled off the tab to reveal Talia's name.

"Sorry" She shrugged, "I mean what I said though, you lost a good one when you fucked her over"

"Ah that's so sweet babes, thank you" I blew a kiss in Talia's direction.

The game carried on for a few turns.

"Ok.."Talia glanced at the card in her hand, "Maddy's just perfect isn't she? Like sunshine and rainbows all bundled up in one little explosive bundle"

"How sweet" I smiled as a blush crept up on my cheeks. I knew for a fact it wasn't Levi after what I had seen. Talia picked up a drink and walked up and down the line of boys, pausing in between Gary and Bobby. 

"I know exactly who this was!" She tossed the drink into Bobby's face, they were both grinning.

"Guilty" He chuckled, She ripped the cover off his name dramatically,

"You melt" I ran over and gave him a hug, "Love you Bobs"

I sat back down as Bobby shook his head, splashing everyone near him with water. Levi grabbed the next card.

"Levi is fit isn't he, his choice of women is questionable though. What the hell's he thinking?" 

Hannah shuffled uncomfortably next to me.

Levi threw his drink at Allegra, I could see his reasoning but surely it was obvious who it was..Little miss priss next to me was suddenly super incapable of keeping still.

"Hannah" He read out the name as everyone turned to look at her.

"Questionable huh?" I laughed it off. "Looks like it's my turn now"

"Well I suppose she is with Bobby a lot, They're all over each other all the time" I sighed, "They could of at least gave me a difficult one"

I grabbed a drink in each hand and stood in front of Levi and shrugged, I threw it over him.

"Bonus points for who he was talking to?" I spoke mainly to myself before turning on my heel and soaking Hannah, "Extra bonus point's for what happened after that conversation?"

"I think that's it" Rocco announced, "The girls have won!"

There was a clear tension in the air that needed dealt with soon. Levi kept looking at me as if he was trying to get my attention. Hannah flat out kept her eyes fixed to everyone else. Once we arrived back to the villa I changed out of my wet clothes into an oversized tshirt and knickers. It would do, I couldn't be bothered right now.

"Can we talk?" Levi grabbed my arm as I left the dressing room. I nodded and let him lead me to the roof terrace.

"Go on then, talk" I took a seat and crossed one leg over the other" I maintained eye contact.

"Are you okay?" He asked,

"Just peachy babe, never better. Do you have something to tell me?" I tapped my foot,

"I just wanted to make sure we were okay"

"No" I answered, "WE aren't. I get it's only early days but I was all for you Levi and I thought you felt the same. If you were interested in someone else you should of told me. I wouldn't of been happy but at least I'd of known where I stood. Instead you made out like this was what you wanted too"

"It's like you said, it's early days. We're all still getting to know each other" Levi scratched the back of his neck, 

"There's getting to know each other then letting me think you weren't interested in anyone else but me whilst ramming your tongue down Hannah's throat"

"You were always busy with the whole Gary business or with Bobby! I didn't mean for anything to happen" He frowned at me, Bloody Gary business.

"I was busy with the 'Gary business' because I was trying to get him to back off so we could be in our happy bubble" I spoke through clenched teeth, "And I won't apologise for spending time with Bobby"

"Then I won't apologise for spending time with Hannah" He retaliated, 

"They're two completely different situations you absolute tatie! I'm not necking on with Bobby am I?" My voice grew louder, 

"I don't know you tell me! I don't know what happens in private" Levi wrapped his arms around his chest and lowered his brow, he looked like a child that had been told he couldn't have the toy he had wanted,

"I've literally just told you! Unlike you I haven't snuck off in secret, every conversation I have had with someone else has been in view of you! At the end of the day if you can't tell me on day two that your wanting to talk to someone else you need to grow a pair of balls. We aren't an official couple so don't hide shit from me"

"I've got a text!" Gary's voice echoed throughout the villa, 

"Saved by the bell" I grumbled. I stood up and ran down the stairs to meet up with everyone else.

"Is everything okay?" Priya looked at me, her face full of concern. 

"Men are dickhead's babe" I shook my head, "I'll explain properly later"

Priya nodded and held my hand in hers.

"This probably isn't gonna be any better for you" She walked me over to the fire pit and took her place next to Jake. A few moments later Levi appeared and stood next to me. The distance between us was obvious, Every other couple were holding hands or at the very least stood close to each other. I on the other hand had my arms folded across my chest and Levi shuffled from foot to foot.

"Islanders" Gary began, "It is now time for Gary to couple up. Please choose your partner now. #newbeginnings #snoozeyoulose"

I bit on my bottom lip nervously. I wasn't sure what would be worse. Being coupled up with a man who had fucked me over after months together or one who couldn't tell me the truth after a bloody day. Both were huge red flags. Realistically I suppose it wouldn't make any difference, I wouldn't be sharing a bed with either of them. I couldn't believe Levi had tried to turn this situation around on to me. I was drastically losing faith in the male species.

"Okay. So I wish I could say this had been really difficult for me but it's honestly been pretty straight forward for me" Gary paused for a breath, "This girl is something else, She's stunning, feisty, and has a heart of absolute gold. I've made a mess of things with this girl already and I feel like this could be the only chance I have to make things right. So the girl I'm choosing to couple up with is.. Maddison"

"As if today couldn't get any worse" I complained as I took my place next to Gary. He placed an arm around my shoulder which I shrugged off immediately. I could see the hurt in his eyes as I glanced up at him. Good, bet it didn't hurt as much as what he did to me when he banged his Australian floozy.

"I've got a text" Levi read from his phone, he ran a hand through his hair, "Levi, You are now vulnerable and at risk of being dumped from the island #Backtothegraft #singleandreadytomingle"

"Not like you weren't doing that anyway" I muttered under my breath as everyone went silent.

"Drink anyone?" Priya was the first person to speak, she never waited for a reply as she grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me away from Gary.

She led me over the kitchen as she grabbed a couple of glasses and began filling them with whatever was at hand.

"You look like you need this!" She thrust a glass into my had, "Come on then, spill the beans. What's happened?"

"Do I have mug written across my forehead or something babe?" I asked, "I caught Levi and Hannah kissing earlier"

"Wow. She works quick" Priya took a sip of her own drink, Talia hopped up on the counter next to me, "It's early days though babe, thing's can change so quick here. If you want your man you're gonna have to put up a fight. You did it with Gary, you can do it with Levi"

"Anymore of them?" She nodded at the drink in my hand, Priya filled her a glass and handed it over. Talia swung her toned legs back and forth.

"Do I really want that though? I fought like hell for Gary and we all know how that turned out", I tapped my glass against Talias in cheers. "The worst bit is Levi actually tried to switch the blame to me"

"How? Did you literally force their lips together?" Priya questioned,

"Have I missed something?" Talia asked.

"Levi and Hannah were kissing earlier" Priya lifted her eyebrows,

"And Levi blamed you? Well he obviously hasn't changed" She rolled her eyes

"He made out like it was my fault, apparently I spend too much time with Bobby" I looked at Talia as she twirled a strand of her curly hair around her fingers. She was so cute. "I promise theres nothing there babe, we just get on. He understands me"

"Don't worry about it" She smiled, "Me and Bobby aren't really connecting in that way either"

"Oh damn, I was hoping you's two would work out. He'll be gutted" I took a long drink, Priya refilled my glass straight away.

"He's good!" She giggled, "We've spoke about it and apparently we both have our sights elsewhere"

"Anyway, What are you gonna do about Gary babe?" Priya asked, "Are you gonna give things a try?"

"Am I hell" I snorted, "That ship has long sailed, I'll take the daybed tonight"

"It's only a matter of time before more boys arrive" Priya licked her lips, "I wonder if Lucas or even Felix make an entrance"

"It's possible" I nodded, "Oooh or Kassam. There's always the chance Noah could arrive too"

I wiggled my eyebrows as Priya blushed, He was the only boy I had ever seen Priya really interested in. It had caused a lot of drama last time but now he was completely free of Hope it was a definite possibilty.

"A girl can dream" She admitted, "What about you Talia? Who's taking your fancy?"

"Ah I don't know. I'm curious to find out more about Carl though. Maybe Rohan? He would be a good one" Talia spoke cooly like nothing was a big deal.

"How's Tim these days?" I asked curiously, "He's another one I'd welcome with open arms"

"He's not with Jen now so never say never. I think the only people still together from my group are Erica and Reece. Jasper has been seeing someone but i'm not sure how serious it is" She looked thoughtful,

"I know Ibrahim and Jo are still a thing, Elijah and Arjun were just at the start of a relationship last I knew. I think Eliza has been seeing someone for a while now. There's so many people who could still make an appearance. I need someone hot, has to have a sense of humor Loyal is a must, just a general nice guy who makes me want to tear his clothes off you know" I sighed, "You'd think I was asking for a lot"

"I think you've just described what we're all after babe!" Talia smirked, "They'll be a cue of us a mile long if a man like that exists"

"Guess I'll just have to make sure I'm at the front then, won't I?" I laughed.

"Levi and Hannah huh?" Allegra asked as she leaned up against the counter. "I didn't think she had it in her"

"Oh piss off Leggy, no one is interested in what you have to say" Talia retaliated, 

"I'm just making conversation babe" Allergra looked smug, 

"Just go away" I shook my head, "I can't be arsed with your shit"

"Don't get mad at me because you can't keep a guy interested long, I'm glad I found Rocco. I think we could have something" She licked her lower lip, 

"Oh please" I rolled my eyes, "Rocco can be swayed at any point if someone pays him even the slightest bit of attention"

"I doubt it. He knows he has something good"

"Want me to prove my point?" I pushed off the counter, "I'll show you"

"Leave Rocco alone" She snapped, "He's gone to bed"

"Well, I'm feeling kinda tired now too. Wonder if he needs a cuddle?" I asked,

Allegra turned on her heel and stomped away. Such a cow.

"I think I'm gonna get sorted for bed too, girls. Today's been a bit of a shitshow" I gave Priya and Talia a hug, "And god knows what tomorrow has in store for us"

I brushed my teeth and grabbed the spare duvet from the cupboards. Made sense that they'd have them here considering there was always going to be some sort of fallout between couples. I smoothed out the covers on one of the daybeds before making myself comfortable. Hopefully tonight would be warm. As if my second love island journey had seen me on the daybeds again. My life was an absolute joke.

"Are you coming to bed?" Gary asked as he perched himself next to me, 

"I'm good thanks, You can have the bed" I rolled in the opposite direction so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"You're acting like a child Maddison" He placed an arm on my shoulder,

"Whatever" I responded. Maybe I was, maybe I didn't care. Maybe he should just go away.

"I'll stay out here, you have the bed" He offered,

"It's fine Gary" I spoke softly, I couldn't be arsed right now. "Just go to bed. I'm already here now"

"Right. Okay. You need to stop being so hostile towards me, we're gonna be living together for a while" Gary stood up and walked back in side.

That was easier than I had thought. I snuggled further into the duvet. This sucked. I was at least expecting to be getting some hugs on a night time. I felt the bed dip again and the cover's lift up.

"It's just me" Bobby smiled. I was expecting it to be Gary again, I was ready to tell him to piss off.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Talia right now?" I asked, 

"She's fine with it, she understands" Bobby settled down next to me as I rolled over to face him, "Wanna talk?"

"I'm just sick Bobby, I put everything it to something and I always end up in the same sort of situation" I spoke softly, "And before you say anything I know it's only day two, everyone keeps telling me that, but it doesn't feel the best you know? Especially when he's trying to blame me, then to top it off Gary goes against the only thing I asked him not to do. It's shit"

"How can he blame you? And you know Gary, he obviously still cares about you" Bobby wrapped an arm around me as he stroked my hair,

"If you care about someone you don't sleep with someone else Bobby. And Levi.. He said I spend too much time with you" I complained, I relaxed into Bobbys touch as I waited for his reply.

"Did he really say that? I don't want to get in the way of you finding someone Lass" Bobby exhaled, 

"Don't you dare take to heart what he said, You have been the most consistent person with me since the day I met you. I love you to pieces and that isn't going to change. In the villa or out I can always rely on you to be there when I need you" I pulled Bobby into a tight hug, "You're my person, always"

"I love you too" Bobby grinned back as his arms held me close, "Forever and always"

\------------------------------


	3. It's day three, babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I plan on editing chapters 1-3 after posting this so if there's a delay in new chapters that's why! Thanks for reading!

"Maddy?" Bobby's voice stirred me from my sleep, "It's time to get up"

"Do I have to?" I scowled as I grabbed the duvet whilst Bobby pulled on the other side.

"Yes! It's time for breakfast" 

"Oooh are you making pancakes for me again?" I popped my head out from under the covers, "You have my attention"

"Ha.. No. Gary's making your breakfast" 

"Then I don't want it" I frowned as I hid back underneath.

Bobby picked me up as I held the covers tight around myself. 

"Well that's just unlucky" He laughed. I kept the covers tight as Bobby carried me to the bedroom and chucked me down on what was supposed to be mine and Gary's bed. "Look alive!"

Bobby left the room quickly. 

"I'm starving" I could hear Priya's voice from the bed next to mine. It was enough to encourage me to leave my little cocoon of safety. "At least if Jake's there everything should be nice"

"I hope so, Gary's absolutely awful when it comes to cooking. He can barely chuck a sarnie together" I remembered when we had left the villa, Gary had offered to cook dinner for me. The chicken was pink and the veg was a mushy mess. He had tried bless him, he was too used to his nan cooking everything for him. He had been so embarrassed, We ended up ordering pizza.

"I wonder what they're making?" Hannah added as she plumped up the duvet around herself,

"I bet Bobby could make some homemade pastries" Talia debated the idea,

"Oh I hope he's made you pancakes!" I clapped my hands together, "You'll love them!"

"I just hope it's a team effort" Allegra groaned, "If they're working alone then I'm bound to end up with one of Rocco's wheatgrass smoothies"

"God I can imagine, Since there's more boys than girls I'm guessing they couldn't do one to one breakfasts anyway, Levi would be alone" Hannah glanced at me then back at her hands. Yep girl, You should look guilty.

"Ready girls!" Bobby pranced into the room holding two plates in his hands. He passed one to Talia as he climbed into his bed next to her. The other boys followed suit. Gary handed me a plate and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Here" I groaned internally as I lifted the cover's for him to sit next to me, "No funny business though right"

Gary nodded as he took his space, I knew for a fact he would never try anything like that unless he knew it was okay. He was a bit of a dick but he wasn't like that. I looked down at the plate, it was a full english. Nothing was burnt. I jabbed a fork into one of the sausages. And nothing was raw. That was a good sign.

"Jake helped me" Gary looked at me in amusement, "Everything should be perfect"

"I'm so glad you said that" I began to eat, "I was so worried you were gonna give me food poisoning"

"I'd never do that.." Gary spoke as I glared at him, "Not deliberately anyway"

He laughed as he ate his own breakfast.

"So how are you feeling this morning?" Gary tried to make small talk, "I seen Bobby stopped out with you?"

"Oh my god have you got a problem with me and Bobby aswel?" I frowned as I grabbed a slice of toast,

"Me? Never. You's two are like a buy one get one free deal"

I laughed at Gary. He was right, all we were missing was my bra sister and things would be perfect, our little trio would be complete. 

"I'm glad you understand that much at least" I gave him a small smile involuntarily, 

"You look cute when your not scowling at me" Gary nudged my shoulder,

"Oh shut up!" I smacked his bicep but laughed anyway. Every couple seemed to be in there own little space, not paying too much attention to what was going on around them. "Hey? Where's Levi?"

"Oh, he got a text whilst we were cooking. He's off on a date" 

"So we're getting a new girl?" I yelped, 

"A what?" Priya's head whipped around in my direction, "Already?"

"Seem's like it" Gary shrugged as if he wasn't interested, "Guess we'll find out soon enough"

I made idle chit chat with Gary for the remainder of breakfast. Now i'd had time to calm down I'd realised I would have to at least be polite to him for the time being, I'd have the opportunity to switch him out for someone else soon enough. And I couldn't wait for that chance, I wanted some cuddles dammit, a little bedtime smooch or even a quick grope behind the gym. My phone buzzed from under the cover's.

"I've got a text!" I dropped my cutlery onto the plate, "Maddison, You have been chosen for a date this morning. Please get ready to leave the villa now. #newbeginnings #datetime"

I pushed the cover's away and jumped out of bed eagerly. Yes! I needed this! I did a quick dance, it was the best 'Carlton' dance I could manage causing Priya, Bobby and Talia to laugh before running off to the dressing room. I brushed my teeth and attempted to tame my bed head. I didn't have time for a shower right now so I was really regretting not getting up early. Priya followed after me and began spritzing a few different scents for me to choose one I like. 

"That one!" I decided as soon as I smelt the fruity mix, "I'm not even sure what it is but that's the one"

She chuckled as she put it to one side for me. I pulled open the wardrobe and flicked through the outfits I had available. I shoved on a denim playsuit and a pair of white ridiculously high heels that I was sure to break my neck in. 

"Are you nervous?" Priya asked me as she fastened my necklace,

"Nah babe, I'm excited" I grinned, "I wonder who it is?"

"Who know's honey, I bet he's fit though" Priya smirked, "Like so hot"

"Perfect. That's exactly what I need right now" I stood up and checked myself over in the mirror. Not to shabby for a quick job. I slapped on some lipgloss but left my face otherwise bare. I didn't have time to debate anything else. 

"Good luck" Priya hugged me before I left the dressing room,

"Thank you" I kissed her on the cheek and headed back through the bedroom.

"Go get him tiger" Bobby yelled before growling, "You look beautiful"

I blew Bobby a kiss before running outside and following a member of the production team to my destination. I admired the scenery as we made our way to a nearby beach, the clear water of the sea was just screaming out for me to jump in but I kept my cool. I was regretting wearing heels already, they were constantly sinking in the sand making walking ridiculously hard. A little way along a picnic blanket was laid out and I could make out the silhouette of a man. His hair was cut short and he wasn't the biggest built man in the villa but I was sure I could make out definite muscle definition. I continued my walk towards him when he eventually turned around.

"What's up babe? Kept me waiting long enough, I thought you had stood me up" The man spoke. As I got nearer realisation hit me.

"Tim?" I asked as a smile crept up on my face.

"Big T is here!" He lifted his arms in the air in celebration, "How's it going?"

He gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek when I got closer. He took a seat on the blanket and patted for me to sit down next to him. 

"Not bad, how about you?" Tim handed me a glass that he went on to fill with some wine that had been placed in between us. 

"All good this end" He flashed me a cheesy grin. He had definitely been working out since his stint in the villa. He was never out of shape anyway but now I was up close I could see just how much time he had spent on himself, "I'm just excited to be here again, it's crazy"

"Crazy is the right word for it! I'm glad you're here anyway, we could do with some more fun in there" I admitted

"That's why i'm here" Tim winked, he seemed just as high energy as before, "I'm ready for a new rap crew"

"So, I have to ask.." I paused, It would be fun to have Tim around for sure but I was here for everything, I wanted fireworks, "Why did you pick me for the date?"

"Honestly? You seem like the sort of girl I could have a laugh with, you're well fit too. I need someone who can handle a bit of banter, you know? Not everything needs to be all doom and gloom does it?" He took a drink, "I did ask them to let me make my own drinks by the way but they insisted we had to have the wine"

I couldn't help but smile around Tim. I wasn't sure it was intentional but everything he said had a comedic edge to it. He was just funny without meaning to be. I liked it.

"I can't wait to see everyone's reaction when I take you back to the villa, they're gonna be over the moon" I had found myself moving slightly nearer Tim. I wasn't sure whether it was the right move or not but I couldn't help it. 

"I hope so" He gave me a genuine smile, "I know I can be a bit much for some people but it's not like I do it to annoy people. And I've learnt a lot about kitchen utensils and stuff like that since last time so I'm sure I can be more useful when it comes to meal times and stuff. I've got spag bol down to a tee now, It's my speciality"

"Garlic bread gets served as standard I hope?"

"100 percent. Can't have spag bol without it. I don't even burn it anymore, it's just at that perfect level of cookedness" He nodded, "Honestly, I'll make it for you as soon as I'm allowed to cook. It'll blow your socks off"

"I'll look forward to it" I made eye contact with him, he blushed a little and looked away, "Anything you want to ask me?"

"I don't think so, I just want to get back in there" He took to his feet and bounced around a little, "Fancy a quick dip before we have to leave?"

"Yes! I've been dying to get in there since I got here" I kicked my shoes off and stood next to Tim. "Race you?"

"Oh you're on" Tim shouted, "On three, yeah?"

"Got it. 1..2...3!" 

We raced down to the water, Tim took the lead and his feet hit the water first as I followed a few seconds behind.

"Loser" He cheered as he pushed a wave of water in my direction,

"Oh shush it's only because your legs are longer than mine" I pushed the water forcefully at him, "I'll beat you next time!"

"Sorry babe but I don't plan on going easy on you" He lifted his eyebrows, "I play to win"

"Oh do you now?" I giggled, "I'll just have to make sure I play better"

"I'm counting on it" 

I neared Tim as he kept the grin on his face. He was obviously amused with his win. Once I was close enough I swung my leg behind him causing him to fall into the sea. 

"Race you back to the villa?" I dashed off before he had a chance to respond, all I could hear was the sound of our laughter as I made it on to the sand.

I grabbed Tim's hand in mine as we entered the villa, I could feel a slight tremble. I wasn't sure whether it was excitement or nervousness but he didn't seem the type to shy away from things. 

"Come on" I tugged his hand. Tim nodded, a huge smile plastered on his gorgeous face.

"Hey everyone!" I yelled as we made our way to everyone, "Look what I found!"

All heads turned to face us. Jake and Talia were the first one's to grab Tim in a group hug before everyone else followed on. 

I took a step back and let him have his time with everyone else.

"Careful what you wish for eh babe?" Priya stuck her tongue out at me as she went to introduce herself to Tim.

"Maddison" A girls voice spoke from beside me, I turned to meet her. I was greeted by a pair of deep brown eyes.

"Oh hey!" I smiled, "You must of been Levi's date"

"I'm Emily" Her face lit up as she gave me a long embrace, "I've been looking forward to meeting you"

"Ah thank's babe. It's nice to meet you properly" I took a step back,

"I can't wait to get to know you all! Fingers crossed I'm a here a little longer than last time at least anyway, that was a disaster!" She chattered excitedly, her blonde hair swaying in the gentle breeze.

"Ha yeah Casa Amor isn't really the best way to get with someone is it, not when so many people are set in there couples anyway. So Levi? He's caught your attention has he?" I asked curiously,

"I never chose him" She shook her head slightly, before giving Bobby a quick glance, "I'm more interested in someone else"

"Bobby then?" I clapped my hand's together cheerfully, "You should go for it. I really want him to meet someone nice this time!"

I quickly looked Emily over, she seemed like a little fire cracker. The type of girl that had personality in abundance. Short but ridiculously sweet and a pair of legs to die for. The dimples in her cheeks deepened each time she smiled - which was a lot. I watched on as everyone introduced themselves.

"How was the date?" Bobby asked, 

"It was Tim!" I smirked at Bobby, "Of course it was perfect. I'm so glad he's here" 

"I'm glad you're impressed" Bobby chuckled, "Bet he's not as funny as me though"

"Hey he could actually give you a run for your money, the man's hilarious without trying" I nudged him,

"Nuh huh, the position of villa clown has already been filled" Bobby narrowed his eyes at me, it was obvious he was joking.

"Well maybe he could be the jester?" I smiled. Gary came wandering over to us, he fidgeted with a loose thread on his shorts.

"We okay to talk quickly, darling?" 

"I'll be two minutes Bobby" Bobby gave me a nod as I followed Gary over to the sunloungers and took a seat on one opposite him, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to find out what was going on right now?" He asked sheepishly,

"I'm going to get to know him obviously" Why was he even asking me, he knew how I felt about everything,

"Yeah I thought that was the case. I know you and I know Tim's your usual type" 

"Yup. Just have to hope I'm his I suppose" I gave Gary an uninterested shrug, 

"I'd say him picking you for that date mean's you are" Gary shook his head and exhaled loudly, 

"Fingers crossed anyway" I grinned at Gary, "He's lush"

"If you say so" Gary looked over at Time before his eyes returned to me, "Answer me honestly.."

"I've always been honest with you but okay?" I crossed my arms against my chest, 

"Is there definitely no chance of us sorting things out between us?"

"Not for me no. You betrayed me in the worst way. The trust is completely gone, Gary, It took me a while to sort myself out after you shagged her" I spoke gently and Gary nodded as if realisation had kicked in, Like he finally understood.

"I am sorry Mads, I hope you know that. I'll stop pushing you, just know that if you every change your mind i'll be there in a heartbeat. I wouldn't even need to think about it" Gary looked sad, I hadn't expected to feel upset myself. I always thought he deserved to be hurt like he hurt me.

"Hug it out?" I asked as I opened my arms. Gary wrapped his arms around me as if he had no intentions on letting go, he still smelt of his usual mint shower gel, It was strangely calming. 

"Right, I'll go catch up with the others now" Gary reluctantly let go of me and took a step back, I was sure I could see the start of tears welling up in his eyes. He quickly swiped them away before smiling sadly and walking away. 

Why did I feel guilty? I definitely didn't need to. I had been clear from the minute we broke up. That was a bad day, horrendous even. We had all been out drinking, we had all sworn to meet up once a month as a group and we had stuck to it, only the odd islander ever not being able to make it due to other commitments. Me and Gary had rented a flat in London together after we had left the villa. I had uprooted from my home up in the North East to move down South. It had made sense at the time, most of the job opportunity were in London and we had wanted to make the most of them before we were 'old news'. We were in the VIP area of one of the nightclubs and I was dancing in my favourite little Bobby/Chelsea bubble when Elisa had came over to me, explaining that she had seen Gary and Lottie leave together. My heart had sunk immediately but I had tried to convince myself it was nothing, Gary wouldn't do that to me. Ten minutes had passed and they hadn't returned so I took matters into my own hand, I left the club and there were no where to be seen. I walked a little further round the side of the club down a dark alley, once I was almost at the end I could make out vague noises, not necessarily words but definite noises. I could feel my heartbeat in my throat as I turned the corner at the bottom completely unprepared for what I was about to see. Lottie had her legs around Gary's waist, her leather dress gathered up to her waist as Gary supported her against the wall. His belt undone as his hips met Lotties with each thrust he made. I didn't know how to react, I wasn't normally at a loss for words but that wasn't an everyday situation. I couldn't take my eyes away as much as I wanted to, I felt physically sick. Eventually Gary noticed me.

"Maddison!" He had quickly dropped Lottie to her feet and attempted to fix his trousers, 

"Hey don't stop on my account" I had snapped, "Looked like you's were having fun there"

"It's not what it looks like.. " Lottie had spoke, she attempted to pull her dress over her thighs.

"That couldn't be anymore of a lie if you tried" I'd scoffed, "You can't pass that off as anything else!"

"It didn't mean anything" Gary fastened his belt and walked towards me, Lottie flinched at his words.

"Stay the fuck away from me Gary! Don't you fucking dare touch me" I had walked away from him, "You're actually disgusting do you know that"

"Babe.." I could see how deep his breathing was through his tight tshirt, The tshirt I had bought him specifically for tonight. I had always loved how defined his muscles were but right now I couldn't think of anything without imagining Lottie's filthy hands all over them.

"This isn't real" I had kept my eyes closed tight to stop myself from crying, "It's a nightmare isn't it. Don't I mean anything to you?!"

"Everything, you mean everything to me Mad's!" Gary begged but I had fixed my gaze to Lottie, Instinctively I began walking towards her.

"And you! Was it all you ever dreamed of? You've been wanting it for long enough haven't you! We mightn't of always seen eye to eye but this is low even for you!" I didn't even think, The palm of my hand collided with Lottie's face. She never said anything, her hand holding her face instead.

"Maddison!" Gary came up behind me, his hand on my shoulder as he turned me to face him. My hand made contact with his face aswel but I hadn't stopped to see his reaction. I had just ran. 

I wasn't a violent person. I had never before felt the need to be like that before or even after that day. I never wanted to be that person again. 

"You okay? You seem lost in thought?" Rocco snapped me out of my thoughts and brought me back to the here and now.

"Oh, Yeah. I'm cool" I put a smile on my face that I was sure looked ridiculously fake, "I was just thinking"

"About?" Rocco probed,

"Ah nothing important" I lied, "Anyway, we haven't had much of a chance to talk yet! How's things going with Allegra?"

"I'm not really feeling in to be honest" Rocco complained, "She's just so.."

"So bitchy? Whiney?" I smirked as Rocco looked amused,

"All of the above and more. She's hard work" Rocco looked over at Allegra, I followed his gaze as she looked at us with a face full of thunder. I gave her a little wave,

"If looks could kill I'd be dead and buried" I let out a laugh, 

"I better go deal with that" He shook his head causing his curls to bob around, "Wouldn't want her giving you any more bother than she already is. I wouldn't mind having a catch up at some point though?"

"Sure, just come and find me whenever you aren't being stalked" I patted his arm and pushed him in Allegra's direction.

I headed to the kitchen to fill up my water bottle, I had a clear view of everyone from here too. I watched as Tim bounced around everyone, I could only imagine how much chaos him and Bobby would cause together. Priya and Jake seemed to be struggling to make conversation, instead watching everyone like I was. Bobby was talking to Emily, he noticed me looking. I held up my hand in a thumbs up sign, he grinned wider whilst continuing his conversation. At least one of us was having a good time right now. 

"I've got a text!" Emily yelled. For a little one she certainly had a pair of lungs on her, "Tomorrow their will be a girls choice recoupling. Emily, as the new girl you will get to pick first #whosgoinghome #girlschoice"

The villa was silent. It seemed too soon to be sending someone home. Gary would of been my first choice when it came to who I wanted rid of but now? I had no clue, Levi would be an obvious one but I had a feeling Hannah would choose him. It could be Carl, he was a nice guy but he hadn't really done much in terms of grafting since the crap with Hannah came out, I could always choose him but if I was being honest with myself I wanted Tim right now. The recouplings were always so unpredictable, especially this early on. Who knew what would happen?


	4. four days of drama

"So how are we all feeling today girls?" Talia smoothed suncream down her arms, we were all sat in the dressing room getting ready for what today would bring, 

"Great"I spoke enthusiastically, "I can't wait to be coupled up with someone I've chose again"

"You're not going to stick with Gary then?" Allegra asked me as she took her time to apply her lipstick with precise movements, "You should know that me and Rocco are very happy in our couple then. I'll be choosing him again"

"Cool story" I rolled my eyes causing her to huff,

"I'm thinking I might switch" Priya tapped her foot, "Jake's cool and all but I don't think we can make it work"

"Ooh so who's going to be the lucky boy?" Priya had been friendly with everyone so far so I couldn't work out who could be on her list as a possible romance.

"I've got a couple of them in mind but i'm not 100percent yet, just have to see how today goes. What about you anyway?" Priya tilted her head, "Have you made up your mind?"

"Tim. There's no maybes about it at this point, he's definitely the one I want to get to know now"

"Oh..." Priya paused before taking her attention over to Emily, "You get to pick first don't you?"

"Yup! No doubts in my mind either, Bobby is a bit of me.. Sorry Talia" She smiled in her direction,

"Don't worry about it hun, Good luck is all I have to say though! The boys got up a ridiculous amount of walls" She shook her head,

"So many! " I spoke, "But i'm hoping Emily can break them down, they'd make such a sweet couple "

"I'm up for the challenge, I don't mind putting in the effort. You can tell he's special" 

I had no doubt's that Emily would try her best with Bobby, She seemed the type to go out and get what she wanted. She had only been here a day but she was already a woman on a mission and maybe with a little bit of coaxing Bobby would fall for her charms. Emily tied her hair in a bun on the top of her head before bouncing out of the room.

I applied a coat of clear lip balm before turning my attention to Hannh.

"You'll be picking Levi I expect?"

"I.. I'm not sure actually" Her voice was only slightly louder than a whisper, so much for the new Hannah she had created, she was still timid.

"You're not sure?" I frowned, "After you made a point of kissing him you're not sure?"

She shrugged her shoulders and refused to make eye contact with me, instead she finished getting ready and left the dressing room. 

"Don't be so harsh on her babe, we're all here for the same thing aren't we? Toes are going to be stepped on in here, it's just part and parcel" Talia defended Hannah.

I placed my belongings back into my basket and left. I hadn't really said anything wrong yet Talia was going to stick up for her. It was the same last time with Lottie, everyone always feels sorry for poor Hannah, The reality of it was that she was just as much of a bitch as any of us, she just hid it behind her sickeningly sweet outer layer. At least I made no attempt to hide who I was.

"Revenge!" Tim grabbed me as I entered the bedroom, throwing me up over his shoulder as he ran outside with me, 

"What the hell are you doing?" I laughed hysterically as I struggled to break free, Tim stopped in front of the pool, "Don't you dare!"

"Karma is a bitch sweetheart" He chuckled as he threw me in to the pool. 

"Tim!" I screamed, "Just wait, I'll get you back!" 

I began to swim to the edge of the pool as Tim took a few steps back. 

"Cannonball!" He ran full speed at the pool and jumped in, causing the water to cover me again.

I grabbed onto Tim's shoulders and wrapped my legs around his waist so I was on his back.

"Any excuse to get your hands all over me" He gripped onto my thighs,

"Would you rather I kept them to myself?" I teased,

"Nah it's all good babe, rather you than anyone else in here" He turned his head to the side so he could see me, a smirk on his face,

"Good answer!" I smiled back, I noticed Bobby and Emily sitting with there backs towards us on a sunlounger. I nodded in there direction, "Go that way"

Tim waded through the pool keeping his grip on me tight, Once we were close enough I lowered one arm in to the pool and pushed a wave of water towards Bobby and Emily. Tim laughed and moved as quick as he could to the other side of the pool.

"Oh it's on!" Bobby cheered, "Emily, Jump on!"

She grabbed a couple of cushions from the sun lounger and chucked one at me whilst keeping a tight grip on the one in her hands. Bobby jumped into the pool with Emily on his back.

"Shit" I giggled, "I need to get up on your shoulders Babe, got a feeling I'm going to need my hands"

I clambered further up Tim's back until I had my legs securely positioned, his arms holding me in place. Bobby and Emily were narrowing in on us, I pulled the cushion back ready to swing at them as soon as they were close enough.

Before I had a chance to act Emily took a swing at me, due to sheer luck I managed to stay on Tim's shoulders as he found his balance in time. There was a lot of power in her swing! Tim jolted us closer to them as I launched my cushion at Emily whilst she was unprepared, She toppled backwards taking Bobby down with her.

"Yes!" Tim jumped slightly, "One nil to Tiddy!"

"Tiddy?" I laughed, 

"Yeah you know, like Tim and Maddy. Tiddy" He looked pleased with his creativity, 

"We're gonna need to come up with something better than Tiddy" I bent down as much as I could without falling and placed a kiss on Tim's forehead.

Seconds later a cushion collided with with the back of my head, I landed face first in the pool whilst Tim managed to keep himself upright.

"I'd say we're even now" Emily chuckled loudly, "Unagi is a total sense of awareness. I think you need to work on it!"

I liked Emily even more now. If she could keep knocking out these 'Friends' quotes I was certain we could form a good friendship.

"Salmon skin roll" I countered when Tim pulled me back up out of the water, he stood behind me with his arms draped around my neck.

"Best of three?" Bobby suggested, 

"Let's do it" Tim nodded excitedly. He had just lifted me onto his shoulders as someone yelled from the roof terrace.

"I've got a text!" It was Talia, 

"Maybe later then" I complained, Tim carried me out of the pool and off to meet with every else, Bobby and Emily followed behind us. Gary glanced at us before turning his attention back to Talia.

"Islanders, todays challenge is called Kiss and Go. Please gather at the challenge area immediately #kissme #whowasit" 

"Sounds fun" Priya stuck out her tongue, she was the first one to make a dash for it. Tim lowered me to my feet.

"Hey Tim?" I asked as we walked behind everyone, 

"Yeah?" 

"Would it be okay with you if I chose you tonight? I like you but I want to make sure you're alright with it aswel" I tilted my head to check his reaction, he seemed to be debating the idea.

"Meh you might do" He smirked,

"Fine, I'll choose someone else then" I pretended to sulk as I stalked off a few steps ahead of Tim.

"No! No no pick me!" Tim grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards him, "I was joking. I was trying to play it all cool and stuff"

"Is that what that was?" I turned to face him, "Guess I'll just have to see if you might do when we get to the firepit later though!.. In all seriousness, is there anyone you think might pick you? I need to know whether I need to be ready for someone to steal you from me"

"Nope, Honestly, I haven't put in any effort with anyone else. Yes I've spoken to everyone, had to get the lay of the land you know. Right now I want to see what happens with us"

Tim seemed to have matured a lot since his last stint in the villa, he was definitely one of the most silly still, but he seemed to have more of an idea of what he was after this time. I needed to make sure that that person was me.

Tim kissed my cheek and walked off to the side where all the boys were waiting.

"You ready for your first challenge Emily?" I asked,

"Always babe!" She gave me a cheeky grin.

"Okay" Allegra took her place as she read from the cards, "Kiss and go! This challenge is boys v girls. A member of each time must kiss someone on the opposite team. The team receiving the kisses must wear a blindfold. Touching is not allowed whilst being kissed.The team who guesses who kissed them correctly the most times will win champagne in the hideaway"

"Oh we've got this girls" I cheered, my competitive side coming out. 

"Pretty sure we've got this in the bag boys!" Rocco attempted encourage his team,

"Don't get yourselves too excited boys" Emily added as she stuck her tongue out, "We'll be able to tell a mile off in them shorts"

Allegra and Rocco took there place at the scoreboard. 

We all chatted amongst our groups, I watched as the boys put on there blindfolds and formed a line, Carl was the first.

"Who's up for it then?" I spoke in a hushed voice, 

"I'll go" Talia whispered. Myself and the rest of the girls lined up as Talia took lead and walked up to Carl. She placed a hand either side of his face as she guided his face towards hers. The kiss was short and tender. Talia ran back to us, a slight pink tinge touched her cheeks.

"Okay, Carl. Who was it?" Rocco asked as he held a piece of chalk in his hand,

"Erm. I don't know, Hannah? Maybe?" Carl stuttered, bless him, he was absolutely gorgeous but so awkward all the time, 

"And that is completely wrong!" Allegra cackled, "No point's for you"

Carl took off his blindfold, Talia gave him a small wave which he returned. Next in the queue was Tim.

"Can I go? Please?" I was ready to drop down on to my knee's if I needed too,

"Fine by me" Emily patted my shoulder, " I don't think anyone else mind's?"

"Go for it" Priya shrugged,

I took a deep breath as I stood in front of Tim, careful not to make any noise. I cupped his chin gently with my hand as I brought his face down to mine, my other hand holding the nape of his neck. It didn't take any encouragement for him to respond. His lips moved with mine as I deepened the kiss, my tongue meeting with his. I eased out of he kiss reluctantly, pressing my lips against his once more in a quick peck. I could see the corners of his mouth twitch up in a smile.

"Any idea?" Allegra asked Tim.

"Maddison" He spoke straight away, "Has to be"

"And that is correct!" Rocco cheered before marking a point on the boys score board. I gave Tim a wink which he returned with a huge smile.

We carried on as Priya kissed Jake, Emily kissed Bobby and Hannah kissed Gary-that was a little awkward but hey ho, I was about to make my choice and he wasn't it. Jake and Bobby went on to guess who kissed them correctly. Priya went on to kiss Levi, he had guessed wrong when he thought it was me.

Myself and the other girls grabbed our masks, once they boys were convinced we couldn't see anything it started.

"Um, Levi I think" Talia spoke,

"Wrong" Rocco replied.

Hannah and Emily got there answer's wrong too. Priya guessed right on her turn.

I could feel the presence of someone standing in front of me. A hand was placed on the small of my back before I felt a hand tangle amongst my hair coaxing my lips closer to theirs. Being blindfolded amplified all of my other senses, it was strange yet exciting at the same time. My heartbeat increased as our lips connected, first slowly before increasing in intensity. I opened my mouth slightly as his tongue swept across my lower lip, his grip on my back tightening to hold me closer. I struggled to keep my hand's by my side, desperate to feel who was in front of me. The kiss was intense, igniting a million senses within my body. As his tongue moved with my own I just wanted more, more of whatever this was. It ended much to soon for my liking. I wanted to do it again"

"Any idea's?" Allegra questioned, 

"Tim?" I asked, I knew for a fact it wasn't Gary and It wasn't anything like the kisses me and Levi had shared. 

"Wrong!" Rocco yelled,

"Then who was it?" I asked as I pulled my mask over my head, desperate to know who had most probably gave me the best kiss I had ever had in my life.

"We can't tell you who kissed who until the end, we're already a team mate down" Rocco answered.

I really needed to know.

"One of us need's to go again" Hannah spoke gently,

"Why don't we all just line up and let them have free reign?" Talia suggested, "Makes it easier doesn't it"

We all agreed and took out places.

I couldn't work out who was being kissed next, It wasn't me and It wasn't Emily was all I could tell.

"Come on then Priya, Who was it?" Rocco spoke up.

"Um, I don't know. Tim?" She answered as we all removed out blindfolds.

"Yes!" Allegra marked the board before groaning "We've lost girls"

"That's shit" I flung my arms down by my side angrily, "I wanted champagne"

"Maybe next time beautiful" Tim smirked,

"Actually, I need the answer to an important question now this is over" I walked over to the boys, "Who the hell kissed me?"

"Bobby" Jake replied, " We tried to throw you's off with people you wouldn't expect"

"Wow. Well that was something else Bobby, You've been hiding a secret talent there" Me and Bobby had shared a few kisses in the villa the first time round and they had never felt anything like this, There was an ache deep down in my body now that my best friend shouldn't of been able to create, especially when he wouldn't be able to be the one to cure it.

Bobby's face took on a crimson hue similar to the one I imagined was on my face. It was ridiculous, I couldn't believe his kiss had left me as flustered and in need of attention as I was.

He gave me a quick smile before turning to talk to Emily who had took her place beside him.

"You look a bit pink still babe, is everything okay?" Priya asked

"Yeah everything's great hun, I just really can't explain how good that kiss was. That boy has some serious talent, Lucky Emily!" I fanned myself down with my hand,

"I'm thinking I need to get me some of that" Priya joked, "It wasn't like that when he was with me last time"

"Nor me" I admitted. "Seriously Priya, I'm fluttering in places I shouldn't be, That Scotsman has some hidden skills. He must keep them for special occasions"

Tim grabbed my hand in his as we walked back to the villa, Tensions were starting to increase amongst the group now that the recoupling was growing closer. Personally, I couldn't wait to get it over and done with, I really wanted to share a bed with Tim. It was always hard to see someone go home but ultimately that wasn't why we were here.

"Can I speak to you a second?" Priya looked nervous as she asked me, 

"Of course love" I replied.

"Hideaways open lads!" Gary shouted,

"I'll catch you in a bit babe" Tim kissed my lips softly before darting off with the other boys.

Priya sat down on the edge of the daybed and patted for me to join her.

"Okay, so before I chicken out I just want to make it clear that I love you to pieces okay" I nodded whilst Priya spoke, "But I think I'd like the chance to get to know Tim"

"For fucks sake" I ran a hand threw my hair, "I can't stop you from talking to him Priya, but as a good friend of mine I'd think you would want me to have my chance with him? I don't want us to fall out over a man again"

"I'm here for love though Mads, I know you and Tim seem to be getting along well but what if I get along with him better? Would you really fall out with me over a man?" 

"Would you really choose a man when you know it could ruin your friendship?" I frowned at Priya, 

"It's not like you's are official, you's aren't even coupled up, I just wanted you to know that if I get to choose before you I'll be picking Tim"

"I can't believe you'd actually do this to me Priya" I shook my head slowly, "I thought we were friends. Can't you see me with anyone? You stole Bobby off me when you first arrived last year and now this?"

"It's the name of the game, Literally! I need to pick someone I've got a chance with"

"That person isn't Tim, I asked him earlier and the only person he want's to choose him is me"

"That's only because he doesn't know I'm an option yet. If it doesn't work out for me and him then do as you please, obviously" She grabbed her hair in her hands and began to braid it.

The tension between us could be cut with a knife.

"I've said all I needed to" Priya pushed herself up to her feet, 

"If you pick him just know that I won't back down easy, I'll still be spending time with him until he says not to" I tried to control my anger but it was obvious in the way I spoke, friends don't do things like this.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, same goes if you choose him. It's about time I had some luck in here" Priya smiled sadly before leaving me to my thoughts. I couldn't believe it, I never expected this from her. Her friendship was important to me.

I received the text telling us that the recoupling would take place in an hour, after letting everyone know I headed to the dressing room to change. I couldn't tell if it was me avoiding Priya or if it was the other way around but we never said a word to each other as we all got dressed. I glanced at her in the mirror, her game face was on. Her eyes caught mine for a second before I looked back down at the make up brush in my hand.

"It's time you lot" Emily clapped her hands excitedly, "Let's go"

"Are you okay?" Emily asked as we took our seats around the fire pit, "You look kinda stressed out"

"Priya is going to pick Tim if she gets the chance" I whispered, 

"Really?" Emily looked over at Priya, she looked totally composed unlike me. "Don't stress about it babe, it might not happen. Hell, even if it does you can steal him back again. It's not like you haven't been able to get your man back off her before"

"I just hope it doesn't come down to that" 

Emily gave me a supportive hug as the boys stood opposite the firepit. She gave my hand a quick squeeze before her phone beeped. 

"Okay, I want to couple up with this boy because I think we have a lot in common. He's always down for a laugh and he's very easy on the eye" Emily winked at Bobby, he looked down as his face flushed before his usual grin returned, "I'm hoping this second chance is what we need to progress into something more. For those reasons and more I choose to couple up with.. Bobby"

I felt elated as I watched Bobby rush over to Emily, a huge smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around her. It was heartwarming to see.

Talia's phone went off next, I felt my shoulders slump involuntarily. I needed to go next. I zoned out as I chewed on my lower lip, not paying any attention. Talia had chosen to couple up with Carl. All I was bothered about was that it wasn't Tim, she could of coupled up with the bloody snail I had seen sliding across the grass earlier for all I cared. I looked at my phone screen waiting for the text to pop up. It didn't. Allegra took to her feet instead. I noticed Tim watching me from the corner of me eye, he stuck his tongue out at me, I gave him a small smile and tapped my foot impatiently, he looked confused by my reaction. Rocco took his place next to Allegra, he didn't look too pleased. A phone rang out in Priya's direction, I jolted my head up as I held my breath. It was Hannah, thank god! Bobby looked at me, his face full of concern as Hannah chose Gary. Was he expecting me to kick off? I scrunched up my nose and shrugged my shoulders, Nobody wanted to see there ex with someone else in front of there face but I had literally seen him with someone when we were together so it couldn't really get any worse than that.

I risked a look at Priya, her gaze was on mine as we both kept our phones tight in our hand's.

We had seemed to be waiting for ages before the next text arrived.

"It's me!" I let out a long breath as I looked at Priya, I could only imagine how relieved I must of looked, Priya looked far from impressed, "I want to couple up with this boy because I think he has a lot to offer, we get along even better than I ever expected, he's hilarious, absolutely gorgeous and well up for a bit of a mess about. The boy I'm choosing to couple up with is Tim.. Obviously!"

Tim ran over and swung me around, he kissed me gently before we took our seat. He took my hand's in his and I rested my head against his shoulder.

"I was shitting myself there Maddison, I thought you weren't going to choose me" Tim spoke quiet enough for only me to hear,

"I nearly never got the chance" I whispered, "Apparently Priya wanted to choose you"

"Me? Why? Well for what it's worth, this is exactly what I wanted" Tim traced circles against my hand,

"Me too" I pouted my lips, Tim met them with his own. I could feel Priya's eyes watching me, I met them with a smirk.

"I'm choosing to couple up with this boy because I think he deserves a chance to find someone in here, We already know we aren't for each other but he is literally the sweetest, most romantic man I have ever met. I want him to find the one who inspires him to carry on writing his poems. Any girl would be lucky to be with him. I'm going to couple up with Jake" Priya spoke quickly, "I'm sorry Levi"

Levi's phone rang out to let him know that it was time for him to leave the villa. Everyone stood up and circled around him to say there goodbyes. 

"I'm sorry I messed up" Levi spoke as he returned my hug, "I really hope you find what you're looking for here, you deserve it"

"Hey don't worry about it, what's done is done. For what it's worth I enjoyed what time we had together" I smiled at him genuinely and kissed his cheek,

After Levi had gathered his belongings we all gathered to watch him leave, waving him away as he made his exit.

"I hate this part" Bobby groaned as we all headed back inside. Bobby had always been really sensitive when it came to things like this. It would only get worse the longer we got to know each other aswel. Emily comforted him, her hand rubbing along his back.

"Yeah it's never nice to see a mate go" Tim added, "It's one of them things you never really get used to"

I headed to the dressing room before it got to busy, I changed into my Pjs's and removed my make up before heading to the bathroom so I could brush my teeth. Today had taken it out of me, I was knackered and ready for a good snuggle in bed. Priya appeared beside me, her toothbrush in her hand.

"Looks like Lady Luck was on your side tonight" Priya smiled softly, 

"Yup" I gave her a quick reply and spat out my toothpaste, 

"Maddy can we not fall out over this please?" Priya offered, "I don't want to end up as enemies"

"If you're going to be grafting on Tim whilst I've asked you not to then no, I'm not going to be okay with it"

"You's are so new hun" Priya added, "If I knew you's were serious about each other then of course I wouldn't meddle"

"Priya I'm really not in the mood for this right now, Talk to me when you're willing to let me have my chance with Tim"

I left Priya to brush her teeth or I don't know, plan out whatever sly move she had hidden up her Kimono clad sleeve. I couldn't be 100 percent comfortable around her right now. 

I climbed into bed and waited for Tim to join me. I heard him before I could see him, He came running towards the bed at full speed, he dived across the room landing on top of me in a heap.

"Sorry" Tim laughed, I couldn't not laugh with with him. I lifted the cover's for him to join me.

"I'm glad you picked me" Tim pulled me beside him, I began tracing the intricate details of his tattoo with my fingers.

"Just need to keep Priya away from you now" I groaned, 

"I'm a one woman kinda man Babe, You don't need to worry about anything right now" Tim squished my cheeks up in his hands, "So relax!"

"Kiss me" I tried to talk but my words were a jumbled mess as Tim still held my face,

"What?" He teased, "I can't understand a word your're saying"

Rather than attempting to reply I grabbed Tim, pulling his face closer. He seemed to get the hint as his grip loosened. He kissed me slowly, I threaded one hand through his hair and placed my other against his toned chest. His tongue met with mine as the intensity increased. I pulled him on top of me, His mouth moved off mine as he trailed kisses down my cheek, along my jaw and settling in the crook of my neck. My breath caught in my throat, kisses to my neck were a huge weakness for me, a guaranteed turn on. I could go from 0-60 in two second's flat when the right spot was found and apparently Tim knew just where to go. He nipped lightly at the tender skin, a soft groan left my mouth. I hadn't missed this part, It took some serious self control to keep quiet in here but I had no choice, the rest of the room was now eerily quiet now everyone had settled for the night. I felt Tim's breath on my neck as he let out a low laugh, He resumed his trail kissing across my collar bone as his hand's moved lower, his fingers grabbed the lower hem of my top, lifting it slightly so he could move his hand's across the bare skin. 

"Can you two knock it off?" Allegra snapped out from the bed next to me, "Some of us are trying to get out beauty sleep"

Tim moved back up the bed, he stopped once more as his teeth grazed my neck again, I bit my lip to keep quiet this time.

"Sorry Leggy" Tim sniggered, not at all bothered that people could hear. She had a nerve to say anything.

I pulled the cover's off my face and rolled over onto my side, Tim wound his arm around my waist and pushed himself up close against me. Right now I could tell it wasn't just me that had been enjoying our little moment. 

"Night beautiful" Tim yawned from behind me, 

"Na night Gorgeous" I returned before forcing my eyes closed. Sleep wasn't going to come easy for me tonight. Between that kiss off Bobby and Tim's teasing I was in dire need of release.


	5. Five public opinions

"Okay, what about this one" Bobby wrapped an arm around me as we laid on the daybeds, "Chocolate cake or sticky toffee pudding?"

"Oh that's easy, Sticky toffee pudding with tons of custard" Bobby and me had been laying around asking each other random questions for the past half hour, I knew what he was doing, he was trying to distract me from from the fact that Priya had took Tim for a chat a little while ago. Bobby was trying to keep me calm, to stop me from kicking off. He knew I never had the restraint right now.

"Room for a little one?" Emily asked, three ice-pops in her hand.

"Sure thing babe" I scooted along and Bobby moved nearer so Emily could lay next to him, he wrapped his spare arm around her shoulder and Emily handed us an ice-pop each.

"Thanks beautiful" Bobby kissed her cheek,

"You's two are just adorable" I swooned, "I definitely ship it"

"That's so sweet" Emily answered as Bobby blushed, "Wheres Tim anyway? Is he still with Priya?"

"Emily..." Bobby groaned before letting out a sigh,

"That's a very good point, I should go find him shouldn't I?" I sat up right,

"Yes!" Emily agreed with me , "Can't let anyone steal you man away babes"

"You aren't helping right now Emily" Bobby turned to look at her, I could tell by his voice he wasn't amused.

"What? I'm just saying if she wants Tim the she need's to separate him from the competition and right now that's Priya! Go find him and make sure she knows you aren't about to take her shit"

"You's to are gonna be a nightmare together, they might just be talking like we were" Bobby pushed off the sun lounger and walked away leaving me and Emily alone.

"I stand by what I said" Emily shrugged her shoulders, "You and Bobby have been friends for age's now. I'm cool with you two talking, Priya on the other hand? She's deliberately trying to get the attention of someone your interested in"

"I'm glad you agree with me! Priya think's that it's okay because we're so new" 

"It's not okay at all. I better go find Bobby anyway, come find me later Maddison, We'll talk it out" Emily blew me a kiss before running off in search of Bobby.

I bit the top of the wrapper from my ice pop, Should I? I had already had one guy messing about behind my back, Could Tim possibly be the second? On day five for fucks sake. Surely not. He didn't strike me as the type but you could never be sure, he could of changed a lot from the Tim I had seen on screen. I needed my xbox right now, it would be the perfect distraction. It occupied my hand's aswel as my mind, always giving me something else to concentrate on as I immersed myself in the interactive world.

I bit my lip as I looked around, Bobby was occupied with Emily now. I shoved the ice pop in my mouth and ran inside the villa. The bedroom was empty aside from Hannah and Gary.

"Are you okay Maddison?" Gary pushed himself off the bed, I pressed a finger to my mouth and shushed him before heading to the roof terrace.

I could hear voices but nothing sounded out of the ordinary, it just seemed like general chit chat. It was now or never.

As I came out of hiding Priya noticed me first, Her head snapping in my direction, I fixed a wide grin on my face as I walked towards them, Tim returned my smile as he held his arm out for me to sit next to him. 

"I've been looking for you" I kissed Tim gently,

"Are you really that insecure?" Priya gave me a disgruntled look and flicked her hair over her shoulders, "We were in the middle of a conversation"

"That's a bit harsh Priya" Tim spoke up for me, I sucked on the ice pop in my hand, a smug look crossing my face.

"We're all friends here aren't we?" I asked Priya as she kept her eyes glued to mine, "I'm sure you can keep talking whilst i'm here"

"Of course she can" Tim encouraged her, 

"Actually, I think I'll head off now" Priya stood up, "Tim it was lovely talking to you, come find me when you aren't busy"

Priya sashayed away, her full hips swaying with every step she took. 

"Everything okay?" I asked Tim curious as to whether Priya had made any sort of move on him, it wouldn't be the first time she had done something similar. I remembered the time she had made a move on Noah and what a shit show that had turned out to be. I felt awful now but at the time I had actively encouraged it. Hell, I won't lie. I told her I'd try something on with him too but now the shoe was on the other foot it wasn't feeling too good! Noah and Hope had been together for almost two weeks by that point too yet I hadn't even been coupled up with Tim 24 hours and I was ready to throw a bitch fit everytime Priya even looked in his direction.

"Yeah it's all good, We were just talking" Tim pulled me onto his lap, "That's allowed isn't it?"

"Of course it is" I pouted, "I just feel a little uncomfortable now I know she's after you. I get she's a bit of what most men are after. Hell if she swung my way I would of even been tempted by now. It's just hard considering she's supposed to be my friend"

"Are you jealous?" Tim mocked me, I didn't know how to react. It was pointless denying it because it was true. When I was with someone I wanted to be the one on the receiving end off all their attention.I wanted someone who was all in with me. Jealousy was a bad trait to have, especially when you were in the public eye but I couldn't help it. In my eyes it was just one of my flaws, maybe one of many but I liked to think my positive attributes out weighed them, I was a fucking hoot,

"I'm sorry" Was all I could reply, "I don't mean to be like this. I just don't want to have to share you with someone"

"Jesus babe, I'm not a toy" Tim laughed loudly, "I'll be honest with you now. I've known you what, two days? As it stands, any eggs I've laid in the past 48 hours are in your basket. I'm not into anyone else, just relax and enjoy things as they are. Do you see my freaking out when you're talking to the other lads?"

"Well, No but the only other person I really spend any time with is Bobby" I scrunched up my nose, not understanding what he was getting at.

"Exactly! And the way you reacted to Bobby kissing you yesterday hasn't got me on edge has it? So he's a better kisser than me, so what?"

"I never said he was a better kisser than you!" I blushed a little at the thought, "It was just unexpected"

"You're missing what I'm getting at" Tim's hand smoothed out my hair, "I'm just saying men and women can be friends, best friends even. You know that yourself. It doesn't always mean things are going on. I get along with girls just aswel as I do the lads"

"I get that , I really do, It's just a bit different when your friend is trying it on with someone you really like when you've asked them not too" I relaxed against Tim's shoulder as he continued playing with my hair, "

"Well if you can't trust your friend can you at least trust me? I swear babe if I was having any doubts I'd let you know before I even spoke to anyone else let alone make a move on them"

"I just don't like people trying to interfere" I complained "I fuck things up enough on my own without any outside influence. I know I'm a pain in the arse sometimes"

"You're not being a pain, It's actually quite nice than you're so protective already" Tim pressed his nose against mine, "Just trust me"

"Tim" I breathed against his ear as I pushed myself against him, 

"What?" He asked innocently, I turned around on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck "Just how private do you think the roof terrace is?" I ground down on him slightly, 

"Probably not as private as you'd think" Tim's hand's moved down to my hips before he pulled me closer, 

"It adds to the excitement though doesn't it?" I asked Tim. Hey, I wasn't ashamed, I had need's as much as the next person. Tim's eyes bore into mine, it was a definite change of tone to our conversation but I didn't care. "I want you"

"Bathroom. Now" Tim kissed me eagerly before pulling me to my feet, "Come on"

Tim held my hand tightly as we ran down the stairs before pushing me into the bathroom.He locked the bathroom door before grasping me by the waist, lifting me against the tiled wall as his lips met mine in a passionate kiss. I dug my nails into his back, tightening my thighs to keep myself in place. All too soon Tim dropped me to my feet gently, both of us well aware that privacy in here was short lived, I unclasped my bikini top as Tim pulled off his shorts, he quickly gripped at my bikini bottoms, I lifted each leg in turn as they dropped to the floor. He pushed me against the wall once more, a condom in his hand. He ripped it open quickly

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tim asked and I nodded encouragingly, 

That was all it took, not wanting to waste a minute he held me against the wall as he thrust into me, I tightened my grip around Tim's neck as out mouths collided together, not breaking apart as he began to pick up the pace. With every motion I felt myself on the verge of eruption, the pleasure building inside me intensely. I moaned his name in his ear, encouraging him to keep at the pace he was. Tim's mouth moved off mine and down to the spot on my neck that he had learnt was a favourite of mine, grazing the skin before sucking gently as his teeth clamped down sending the sensations to a whole different level as his hands dug deeply into my thighs adding just a small amount of pain into the mix of sensations I was already feeling. I could feel myself about to tip over the edge as Tim began breathing deeper, his hips pushing himself deeper. I met my climax first, my body overtook with pure ecstasy before Tim tensed up, my name escaping his lips as he followed a few second's later. He kept me pressed against the wall, his face against my shoulder as he regained himself and his breathing slowed.

"That was.. " Tim paused to take a breath,

"Perfect" I groaned as I moved my feet back down to the floor, 

"Took the words out of my mouth babe" He pressed his lips against mine before grabbing our clothes, handing me my bikini bottoms. 

A loud knock against the bathroom door dragged us back to reality. I froze on the spot, waiting for Tim to answer for us.

"I'll just be a second" Tim yelled, "I just need to.. wash.. my hair"

I shook my head and laughed at Tim as he pulled on his shorts.

"Hurry up then!" It was Bobby, "This is the third time I've had to knock now mate, You can't be taking forever when it's a shared bathroom"

I pulled the door open to be met by Bobby's amber eyes.. 

"Oh. OH!" Bobby took a step back and scratched the back of his head, "I didn't interrupt did I?"

"Nope!" I grinned at him, "I was just helping"

Tim walked up behind me looking sheepish, his hand gripped mine as he pulled me away from the bathroom. I felt like I was doing the walk of shame, the difference being I was actually leaving with someone rather than my friend picking me up in the previous night's clothes. This had been a lot more satisfying too.

"Tea?" Tim asked me as we walked side by side, stopping once we got to our bed.

"Please. Couple of biscuits too." I stood on my tip toes and kissed the tip of his nose before he ran off. 

"You two were missing a little while" Talia stuck her tongue out at my from her bed, Priya was sat next to her. I mustered up the sweetest smile I could manage, certain my cheeks would still be flushed from my excitement, "Come join us!"

"I was just helping Tim wash his hair" I sat down next to Talia,

"I bet you were" She gave me a knowing smile as Priya scoffed, 

"I hope he's worth it" Priya looked pissed off with me, 

"Every minute" I challenged, "You have no right to be annoyed with me anyway. I wasn't about to let you take him"

"You just don't get it do you? You could have any man in here at the drop of a hat yet you have to take the one I'd like to get to know"

"He was interested in me first babe" I narrowed my eyes at Priya, "And I've barely spoken two words to Jake out of respect for you yet you can't show me the same?"

I shook my head agressively, saying goodbye to Talia before laying down on my bed to wait for Tim. Priya was continueing to shock me, If she was my friend she should be happy for me right now, instead she was just being difficult.

Why was she so out for me right now. Just move on, theres so many other boys here! Hell we'd be getting new boys at some point too. Just leave Tim alone.

I climbed into bed as Tim walked back into the room, He handed me my tea before pulling a packet of bourbons from his pocket and chucking them between us on the bed. 

Just as he had got settled his phone signalled a text.

"Oh man" He complained, "Can't I just eat my biscuits in peace?!"

Tim gathered everyone together as he read out the message.

"Islanders, It's challenge time. Please gather at the challenge area immediately. #meantweets #whatthepublicthink"

"Drama is looming!" I laughed, quickly taking a drink of my tea.

"This should be interesting" Allegra grabbed Rocco by the hand, "Come on babe"

Rocco exhaled and let her lead him reluctantly, things definitely weren't all sunshine and roses like Allegra had thought. Come to think of it, I had yet to see Rocco try anything with anyone else. It was probably due to the tight leash Allegra kept him on.

We all took our seats in our couples, a whiteboard was laid on each table along with a pen. Gary and Hannah we're the presenters for this challenge.

"Ready everyone?" Gary spoke loudly, lifting up the first board. "It seems pretty simple, Just fill in the blanks!.. Is ____really just going to sit about and see what happens, again?. It's your second chance mate, Get on the graft!"

"Who do you think?" I spoke to Tim in a hushed voice, as the other couples did the same, 

"Probably Jake isn't it?" Tim tapped the pen against the board, "He's literally made what seems like no effort with anyone again"

I nodded in agreement and Tim scribbled down Jake's name. We all held our boards up, Jake was written on every single one, his own included. He shook his head dismissively, he didn't seem to take offence.

"And thats a point for everyone" Hannah marked the scoreboard being grabbing the next board, "Okay, I see you _____. We all know you like her, let that girl out of the friendzone!"

I glanced around the islanders before writing Bobby's name along with a loveheart.

"Has to be" Tim nodded in agreement,

"Yup! I just hope he admits it to himself too. Emily's pretty much perfect for him" 

Bobby's board had Jake written on it whilst everyone else's had Bobby scrawled across. 

Bobby blushed a little as Hannah confirmed it was him, a huge grin spread across Emily's face as she pulled him into a cuddle.

"I'll fight my way out if I have too" She giggled, Bobby looked over at me as his pinks flushed deeper, an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Next one..oh, okay. Two points available on this one" Gary sucked in air, "____ is literally never happy with who she is coupled up with, trying to steal ____ 's man already. Chicks before dicks babe! Let your girl be happy"

Priya looked down guiltily, she rolled the pen between her fingers, not writing anything.

"Well, I'm glad the public know the score" I laughed a little uncomfortably, writing down Priya's name aswel as my own.

I scanned round the boards, Emily and Bobby had the answer right but the rest were a bit of a mix up. I hadn't really spoken to many people about it so it wasn't too much of a surprise. 

"You really did that Priya?" Allegra asked, "Suppose I've been cautious of the wrong girl"

"I'm sick of this" Priya straightened her back, holding her head high once again, "Isn't that why we're all here? I'm tired of being made out to be the bad one, It's always the same yet no one has much to say to Hannah when she did it"

I relaxed in my chair, eager for any drama to start. 

"I'm just saying that..." Allegra spoke before Priya cut her off,

"Just don't! Don't say anything, It doesn't involve you. Read the next card Gary, Let's get this over and done with" 

Hannah read off her card quietly, Priya had obviously getting to her.

"Anyone else think ____ is playing a bit of a game right now? Something just isn't sitting right with me" 

"I've literally know idea... Maybe Allegra?" I asked Tim, "It's not you is it?"

"Don't be daft babe!" He nudged me with a smirk on his face, "Stick Allegra down, I'm as clueless as you are"

Each couple was holding up different names, I laughed as I caught Priya's board. My name was written and underlined several times. Allegra scowled at me, her board had Emily written down.

"And the answer is... Emily" 

"I don't believe it" I shrugged, "Don't let it get to you hun"

"Thanks Maddy" She gave a small smile. No way was she playing a game, she had been so helpful. Encouraging me to go for what I wanted, staying 100 percent in with Bobby. No way it was true.

"Last one. _____ and _____ would be absolute couple goals. Make it happen guys, we're all waiting" 

"What about us?" I looked curiously at Tim, "The tweet might of went up before the recoupling?"

"Try it, I think we're pretty perfect together" Tim kissed the top of my head.

Priya's and Talia's board had mine and Bobby's name's written down, Allegra's had Gary and Emily's. Emily lifted her's revealing Hannah and Jake.

"It says... Bobby and Maddy!" Hannah went back to tally the final scores.

Bobby caught my eye a grin on his face as I laughed hysterically. 

"Should I be worried here?" Emily asked looking unimpressed,

"Nah not at all" I attempted to reassure Emily, "It's just someones opinion isn't it"

"I was asking Bobby actually" Emily snapped a little at me, it was obvious she didn't find it as funny as I did.

"Sorry" I scrunched up my face, 

"It's like Maddy said isn't it, Someone obviously thinks we go well together. I don't get why you're taking it seriously, nothings even happened" Bobby attempted to reason with her, "You don't see me making a fuss over someone saying you were playing game do you?"

"Because that's obviously bullshit! You do spend a lot of time with her" Emily frowned in my direction,

"This is awkward" I turned to face Tim as he nodded quickly, "She told me she was fine with me spending time with Bobby"

"Challenges always cause a few rifts don't they, I'm sure she'll be okay after" Tim stood up from his chair and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, 

"I hope so, I actually like her" I chewed on my bottom lip as I looked over at Bobby and Emily, she sat facing away from him, her arms wrapped around her chest. I didn't want to ruin things for Bobby, he deserved this chance but at the same time I didn't want my friendship with him to suffer. I'd have to try to talk to Emily later, to make sure she know's I am in no way a threat to there couple. 

"The winners of the challenge.. are.. Allegra and Rocco" Hannah announced, I clapped in unison with everyone else. "You's have won a night in the hideaway!"

"Oh man" I threw my head back to look up at Tim and pouted, "We have to win the next one"

"There's always the bathroom until then" Tim winked and pressed a kiss to my forehead. Something about forehead kisses were just the cutest, so innocent but something about them just felt meaningful. It was sweet. 

As soon as we arrived back at the villa everyone began to go about there usual activites, Gary was at the gym, Talia had took her usual place by the pool as Carl applied suncream to her back. I watched as Bobby and Emily went there separate ways, Bobby headed to the kitchen. Whenever he got stressed about something I could often find him baking some kind of sweet treat. Emily was on her way to the roof terrace. I debated who I wanted to talk to first, If I went running to Bobby no doubt I'd make her more uncomfortable but If I went to speak to Emily I'd feel like I was abandoning my friend.

"Tim, could you go check on Bobby for me please?" I pleaded with him, "Just so I can go clear things with Emily"

"Sure darling, I can't guarantee i'll be much use though, I'm pretty naff in situations like this"

"You'll do great, I have faith in you. Just throw a couple of jokes or impressions his way and your golden. I'll deal with any serious stuff after"

I ran up the terrace, Emily was sat alone looking pretty pissed off.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked as I took a seat beside her, the gentle breeze had her honey blonde hair flowing,

"I don't know right now" Emily refused to look at me, "I just really wanted to make a go of things this time, coming in whilst all you girls were at Casa Amor last time just left me at a huge disadvantage you know, connections were already made and I was an outsider"

"But things are going so well for you this time, You have nothing to worry about"

"Don't I?" Emily shook her head, "Really Maddison? I know I said I was okay with you and Bobby and I thought I would be, but the connection you's two have is unreal, how am I supposed to compete with that?"

"Don't" I shrugged, "I'm not your competition so stop seeing me that way"

"That last tweet speaks volumes Maddy, You two ARE perfect for each other" 

"Apparently not or we would of made something of it by now" I'd of been lieing if I said I hadn't thought the same in the past but now, now it was different, "There is no romantic connection between me and Bobby, I was pushed way way back into the friend zone ages ago and it worked out for the best"

"I'm sorry" Emily grumbled, "I've made an absolute arse out of myself haven't I"

"Nah we all have our moment's in here so I wouldn't worry about it" I chuckled a little, "I really want us to be friends Emily, Out of all the girls here you're the one I think I get along best with"

"I agree, you've been great with me since I arrived" Emily paused whilst she deliberated her next words, "Can I ask you for a favour though?"

"Sure, what is it?" I sat forward, waiting for an answer.

"Don't take this the wrong way okay? But do you think you could maybe stop being so touchy feely with Bobby all the time? Like don't stop talking to him obviously but I don't think I'm as comfortable with you's snuggling together on the daybeds, That sort of thing"

"Oh.. um..We'll see how that goes. I'm a hugger" I shrugged, "I'll leave you to it anyway, Bobby was baking just before so I'm gonna quickly check on him.. "

I walked into the kitchen, the whole place was in chaos. All Tim needed to do was talk to Bobby for me but instead he was stood with a ladle and a wooden spoon, bashing them against the pots and pans he had laid out in front of himself. The noise was anything but melodical, it was damn right horrendous.

"Everything Okay?" I asked Bobby as he pulled a tray of cupcakes out of the over, 

"Yeah of course!" Bobby answered cheerfully, 

"I'm gonna go take a shower, Mads, I'll catch up with you after" I smiled gratefully at Tim before he left.

"I've just been talking to Emily" I waited for Bobby to reply, 

"What did she say?" Bobby began mixing the ingredients together to decorate his cakes, 

"I think I've made her see sense, She's worried she's made herself look like a dick" Bobby held out the spoon in my direction, I swiped a finger across the icing to taste, He knew it was my favourite part of the cake, "Perfect as always babe!"

"Thanks! I just don't think she should of reacted like she did" Bobby smiled at me, "Is she okay anyway?"

"I think so, you's two should talk.. She did say one thing that I need to clear with you though"I grabbed another spoon, scooping out some more icing.

"What's that?" Bobby propped himself up against the counter so he could face me,

"She asked me to stop being so.. In her words 'touchy feely' with you, I think it makes her uncomfortable" 

"Then she'll have to get it over it won't she, I'm not changing our friendship to suit her" He didn't look impressed, 

"Bobby.." I spoke in a monotone voice, "I said I'd try, I'm not about to give up on your hugs yet but maybe she's right about the snuggling together side of things, Maybe it's a bit much"

"I fail to see how. If it was Chelsea here I can guarantee you two would be cuddled up together on the daybeds. I don't see how us not being the same gender means that it should be any different. Does Tim have a problem with it?" Bobby raised his voice a little, his annoyance obvious.

"No, I don't think so anway" I licked the spoon, The sweet strawberry flavour was beautiful.

"Exactly, Look Maddy.. I appreciate you trying to help me but I'm not gonna change the way I act around you just to please Emily. You should understand that, you had similar problems with Levi and you refused to drop me too. That's not going to change just because the shoes on the other foot, Emily will either learn to accept it or she can move on. Now come here" Bobby opened his arms, I grumbled as I let him hug me tightly, "Don't worry about what's going on with me and Emily, if she's the right one for me she'll understand just how important to me you are"

"I just want you to be happy" I pressed my head against his chest, 

"I am" Bobby ran his hands through my hair tilting my face so I was looking up at him, "You should know that about me by now babe, I'm happy as long as I have my friends. If Emily isn't the one for me then so what? I'm happy enough to wait for the right person because when I do get her she'll be worth her weight in gold. So relax, let me deal with Emily my own way. Now go on, have fun. I'll give you a shout when I've finished icing these" Bobby pressed a finger to my nose before turning back to his cakes.

God, Emily was destined to hate me from the start wasn't she...


	6. On day six we party

I rolled over as the light's in the bedroom turned on, I buried my face against Tim's chest and pulled the blanket over my head in attempt to keep everything dark. Tim pulled me closer, joining me in my cave of white.

"It can't be morning already" Tim mumbled, his eyes still closed tight.

"I wish we could just stay in bed all day" I yawned, 

"Sound's like a plan" 

I agreed with Tim and squeezed my eyes shut, it didn't take long until I was drifting off again.

"I've got a text" Jake spoke sleepily a few beds up, straight after Tim's phone went off.

"Me too apparently" He pulled his phone under the covers, squinting a little at the brightness of the screen. "I've been chosen for a date"

"What? Well that sucks" I narrowed my eyes at his phone as if giving in the death stare would cause it to disappear, 

"Have you got a date too?" Tim pulled the cover's down as he yelled to Jake.

"Yeah I have" I watched as Jake climbed out of his shared bed, not giving Priya a second look before leaving to get changed.

"Don't have too much fun without me" I gave Tim a quick peck, 

"I could never" He smirked "When I get back we're going straight back to bed, I'll snuggle the life out of you"

"Promise?" I asked, trying not to let my jealousy to ruin the moment.

"One hundred percent, I'll miss ya" He gave me a dazzling smile before running to the bathroom. I stomped off to the kitchen in a huff, This wasn't fair. Everytime something seemed to be going well for me there was always something creeping a few steps behind ready to ruin it. 

"Jesus you look.. Angry?" Rocco looked at me as he began throwing ingredients into the blender, "Fancy a wheatgrass smoothie?"

"No thanks" I jumped up on to counter, "Can you flick the kettle on for me please"

"Sure" He did as I asked, before grabbing a glass from the cupboard "Sure I can't tempt you to try it?"

"I'm good thanks, Green gloop isn't how I like to start my day" I cringed at the thought of drinking it, it just didn't look appetising.

"Only green gloop? So other colours are okay then?....Has something happened? You look pretty pissed off" His green eyes eyed me suspiciously,

"Tim's off on a date" Rocco grabbed a mug as he made me a coffee, "Hey I would of made it"

"It's fine, honestly. You look like you need it" I took the mug from Rocco, his fingers brushing lightly against mine.

"Thanks hun, Can I vent to you a little? I won't moan too much, I promise" I clasped the cup between both my hand's and took a sip, 

"Fire away" Rocco moved near and hopped up next to me, "I'm all ears"

"Okay, so..It's okay if I feel a little uneasy this time round isn't it? Last time we were here I felt more in control, I just feel on edge constantly, like i'm waiting for the next bit of bad news. First it was the whole Hannah and Levi thing with Gary chucked in for good measure, I've got Priya ready to pounce on Tim as soon as my back's turned and now I've got Emily wanting me to back off from Bobby.. Even Tim going on a date is knocking me. All I can think is it's day six! What else can be chucked my way?"

"I'd say it's understandable for you to be on edge Maddison, We've all been here before, I think experiencing first hand what can happen at any time makes it even worse. We're all just sitting ducks aren't we? Take in to account what you've been through with Gary, and I mean no offence when I say this okay, But maybe you are jumping all in with people too quick because you want to gain back some of what you had in the past. You haven't chatted around at all, I think this is the first proper conversation we've had and I know you haven't spoke to Jake or Carl all that much either. As soon as someone has paid you attention you've been loyal to the point of ignoring everyone else"

"Oh my god" I widened my eyes in horror, "Am I coming across as an Allegra?"

"Maybe just a little?" Rocco held his hand up, his thumb and index finger separated slightly.

"I don't want to be an Allegra! Rocco take that back!" I grabbed his shoulder, "Actually, how are things between you two?"

"I'm not feeling it" He admitted with a small shrug, "I've told her so but I feel like she wanted to be one of the day one couple's who live happily ever after before we drive away in my food truck"

"Then you need to move on quick, I think most of the girls think you two are pretty set by now" 

"Just biding my time" Rocco gave me a genuine smile, He was actually ridiculously good looking, "I don't want come across as I did last time, I was an idiot"

"Yeah it wasn't your finest moment was it" I ruffled Rocco's wild curls, "For what it's worth, I don't get them vibes from you this time around"

"Good! It actually mean's a lot for someone to say it. I'm in a different place now, I'm ready to find something proper now. Someone who actually get's me, I don't want people judge me on past behaviour"

"I'm glad! I wish you luck" I caught Allegra from the corner of my eye approaching, "And now I'm going to make my escape before I find myself in bother with someone else, Catch you later Rocco.. And thank's again for the coffee"

I stuck my tongue out at him before running past Allegra. She frowned at me before her heels clicked quicker across the ground until she reached Rocco. Uh oh, Someone's in trouble. I gave Rocco a wave as Allegra's back was towards me, He shook his head slowly whilst trying to conceal his smile.

I took a quick shower before quickly choosing an outfit. I wanted to look hot, 'don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me' hot. I settled on a black halter neck bikini, the sort that always make's your boobs look incredible. I took my time applying my make up, nothing too drastic as it would probably melt off in the heat but enough to highlight the blue in my eyes and I ran some product through my natural waves to tame the frizz. I was just on my way back outside when I heard a familiar voice.

"Where is she?!" It was high pitched and excitable, I knew exactly who it was. I rushed out the door's as fast as I could, thankful I had chosen to go barefoot. 

"Chelsea!" I squealed as collided into her, 

"My bra!" She squeezed me tight, "Oh Em Gee! This is amazing isn't it! I'm so excited"

Chelsea's blonde hair bounced as she jumped around happily.

"I'm so glad you're here" I admitted, It was such a relief to see a friendly face. "Come on, you need to tell me all about your date"

I pulled her by her hand and led her to the bedroom, she kicked off her shoes and we climbed in together.

"How was it?" I asked curiously, 

"It was lovely. Jake's so sweet babe, Obviously it's early days but I'm gonna go with the flow, see how things play out. How are you anyway? I've been watching you girl! You and Tim in the bathroom huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, 

"Oh god!.. I'm doing okay, Everythings been going a bit tits up for me but I'm so happy I've met Tim. Do you know who he's on a date with anyway?" I held Chelsea's hand in mine, 

"No clue babe, I never got to see. I was ushered straight to the date site. I'm sure it'l be fine though, Tim seems really into you" Chelsea reassured me. I wanted to agree with her but my intuition was telling me other wise.

"Don't leave me out!" Bobby took a running jump and landed on the bed with us, 

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry Bobby, I just got a bit over excited! Come, squeeze in" Chelsea made room next to her for him to squeeze in. "I think we need to celebrate with a selfie!"

Chelsea pulled out her phone and opened the camera, she held it at arms length as she snapped a few photo's. 

"This is just perfect isn't it" She wrapped her arms around mine and Bobby's shoulders, pulling us against her, "I've got my peeps back!"

I heard a bit of commotion coming from outside, it was followed by the click clack of high heels running and and muffled voices. 

"Sound's like Tim's back" 

"Cool" Bobby jumped up eagerly, "I'm gonna go see who else is here"

Bobby dashed off and I climbed out of the bed with Chelsea following. Literally a minute later Bobby came back, a look of sympathy etched upon his beautiful face.

"Who is it?" I spoke quickly, "Bobby? It's not Lottie is it?"

He shook his head slightly before his amber eyes met mine. I knew it. I just knew something else was up. 

"It's Jen" He spoke softly, gauging my reaction.

"Oh. Well that's enough of today then. I'm just gonna go back to bed" I turned on my heel but before I could retreat any further Chelsea had grabbed my hand.

"You most certainly are not. Come on, We need to go say hello" She pulled me towards the door as I dragged behind reluctantly, I didn't want to see her. 

"It's for the best Mads" Bobby walked over to Jen first, giving her a quick hug.

"Hi Jen!" Chelsea welcomed her cheerfully, before wrapping her in a cuddle, "It's nice to meet you"

"You too" Jen smiled at her. I glanced Jen up and down, she was an absolute bombshell. Her flawless skin was lightly tanned and her long blonde hair literally sparkled in the sun light. 

"Hey" I smiled as I gave her an awkward hug. This was not good. 

"It's nice to meet you in person" Jen smiled sweetly. I could see why Tim had fell for her. She just oozed beauty and elegance.

Allegra and Talia took Jen off to the kitchen for a catch up. I looked around for Tim, finally I spotted him sat on the weights bench alone, his head rested in his hands.

"I'll be right back" I told Chelsea, she nodded before bouncing off towards Jake.

"Hey you" I sat cross legged on the floor in front of Tim.

"Oh. Hi" Tim ran his hands through his hair before dropping them down to his lap, keeping his gaze fixed to them.

"How was the date?" I tried to make conversation with him, I needed to know.

"It was okay.. Can we maybe talk about this later?" Tim stood up and walked away without waiting for my response. I felt my mouth drop open. This is what I had been worried about. I flopped myself backwards, blocking the sun out of my eyes with my arm. 

"What happened?" Bobby sat down next to me,

"I don't even know. I asked how his date went then he asked if we could talk later. He just walked off" I sighed, "This is absolute shit Bobby"

"Don't freak out yet, it could be nothing" Bobby reached over to me and pushed a lock of hair off my face, 

"If it was nothing he would of at least let me reply before walking off. I'm going for a nap. Wake me up if the villa bursts into flames or something" I stood up slowly, Tim was over with Jen and the other girls. I thought he was different. That he'd actually take me into account rather than brushing me off like he had.

"Want some company?" Bobby looked concerned,

"Nah I think I need some space, I'll come find you later. Thank you for offering though"

I looked at Tim as I went passed, he barely gave me a glance before his eyes were back on Jen.

I threw myself into the bed, my face buried into the pillows to block out the frustrated groan that escaped my lips. I couldn't be arsed with this anymore, I just wanted to find someone. Someone who accepted me for everything that I was. I thought Tim was going to be that person. Maybe Rocco was right, I was wishing for things to happen fast. I closed my eyes tight willing myself to sleep but it just wouldn't happen.

I felt the bed dip at the bottom.

"I'm sleeping" I huffed,

"It's just me" Gary placed a hand on my back over the covers, "what's up with you?"

"Nothing. Just tired" I pushed further into the bed, 

"I know you well enough to know when your lying princess, talk to me" Gary coaxed me gently, 

"Am I a horrible person Gary? Like, I don't get it. Why am I never enough for people?" My voice hitched, 

Gary breathed deeply, I could tell he was thinking about what to say.

"You're perfect. The problem isn't you, it's stupid people like me who never appreciated just how special you are"

I could feel my eyes tear up. As per usual my emotions were beginning to spill out, I had tried so hard to keep them under control.

"Are you crying?" Gary kneeled down on the floor,

"Just something in my eye" I lied,

"Don't cry over him, you've barely known him three days"

"It's not just about him, it's everything. I'm sick of it. I've had nothing but shit luck and things are getting to me now. Tim won't even talk to me now you know? He's out there hanging on every word Jen says, it's a joke. He was all up for a quick shag yesterday though!"

"You slept with him already?" Gary looked a little annoyed but he reigned it in,

"He can't just use me like that" I could feel my anger increasing, "I deserve better than that. A conversation at least!" I pushed up on my elbows,

"Want me to talk to him for you?" Gary asked, it was a nice gesture but I needed to do it myself.

"Thank you for offering but I don't think that's a good idea, I'm going to put on my big girl pant's and do it myself. If he wants to fuck me off he can at least have the decency to do it to my face. I'm not being strung a long" I spoke with finality and swiped at my eyes, 

"At least calm your self down a little before you go in like a bull in a china shop" Gary's words did nothing to calm me, only further irritating me.

"I'm tired of being calm Gary, That's probably half the reason I'm whining on like a little girl now, I'm not used to it! Holding back emotion's is no good for anyone" I pushed to my feet and set off to the kitchen. Tim wasn't there, instead Jen was stood talking to Carl and Priya.

I spotted Tim at the pool with Hannah and Rocco, I stormed over and stopped in front of Tim.

"We need to talk" I got straight to the point, "Now"

"Later then, I'm talking to these right now" Tim turned away from me,

"No, now. You owe me that much" I grabbed his hand to make him face me. "I need to know why the hell you're avoiding me"

"Are you two alright?" Rocco stepped closer to us, 

"Yeah, she's just acting out a little, you know what she's like" Tim chuckled,

"I'm not acting out at all, We need to talk whether you want to or not" I snapped, "Now come on"

Tim rolled his eyes and followed me slowly, a few steps behind. I sat down at the fire pit, Tim took a seat leaving a large space between us.

"What's going on Tim?" I shook my head, 

"Nothing" He rubbed his hand's along his thighs, still unable to look at me.

"It's obviously something or you wouldn't be going on like you are. Just tell me the truth" I raised my voice, I wanted an answer. 

"It's just difficult isn't it. I didn't expect Jen to turn up" He shrugged, "It just seems fair that I cool things off a little for her sake"

"Theres cooling things off a little and flat out ignoring me. Do you want to be with her?" I coaxed, preparing myself for his answer.

"I'd be lying if I said no" Tim mumbled quietly, eventully he looked at me directly, "I'm sorry"

"So is that it for us?" I muttered, 

"I think so" Tim looked over at where Jen was standing, "I would never of started something with you if I knew Jen would come back. I really do like you Maddison, but It's Jen isn't it, I could never say no to her. We never really ended on bad terms so for me at least there's still some feeling's there. Her picking me for the date has made me think maybe she feels the same. I don't want to string you along, It wouldn't be fair would it?"

I shook my head in response, the disappointment was obvious on my face. 

"Please don't take this out on Jen, It's all me. She's a really nice girl" Tim pleaded with me, 

"Yeah well, no promises. In my eye's she's stolen someone I really like away from me" 

"I did.. Do really like you Maddy, but.." I interrupted him before he could finish, 

"But I'm not Jen" I shrugged and smiled sadly, "See you later Tim"

I walked off in a daze. Back to square one again. I didn't know what to do, I wasn't interested in anybody else right now, I was only interested in Tim. New people always meant there was a recoupling on the horizon too and as it stood I would one hundred percent be going home. In hindsight, maybe it would be for the best, I could feel my confidence ebbing away slowly. 

I dawdled along to the kitchen, grabbing a drink out of the fridge. There was no alcohol around yet so pop would have to do. At least I could pretend it had some vodka in and fake drown my sorrows. 

"Hey" A sweet voice came from beside me, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay?"

"Just peachy babe" I sighed, "Just been pied off by the only man I like, Who wouldn't be feeling fan bloody tastic in my situation?"

"I would've spoken to you first if I was given the chance but we literally got thrown straight into the dates, I'm so sorry" Jen genuinely looked sad for me, It was obvious.

"Yeah of course you are" I scoffed, 

"I understand you being pissed off with me, I'm sure I'd be the same in your situation. Just know that I hope we can get passed this, I'd like to be friends. If Tim likes you I'm sure we'll get along well" She gave me a polite smile and left me to my thoughts.

Why was she being so nice? It was making it so hard for me to be a bitch to her.I watched as she walked away, probably off to sink her perfect acrylic nails into Tim's back some more. 

I leaned against the kitchen counter watching all of the couples deep in conversation. Chelsea was still talking to Jake and Bobby was messing around in the pool with Emily. I'm glad they seemed to be getting along again. The issue now was I felt like I had no one to turn to, I knew Gary would listen to me if I asked him to but it didn't feel right, Talia might but she seemed pretty cosy with Carl right now. 

I grabbed my drink, sitting here watching everyone having fun wasn't going to make me feel better. I had two options, become a third wheel to one of the couples or head up to the roof terrace and wallow in my own self pity. I chose the latter and shuffled away. I pulled my blanket off the bed on the way past, wrapping myself up like a giant sausage roll. This would do.

I planted myself on the floor in my safety fort. I had been alone for what felt like forever when I heard footsteps approaching.

"What's going on here?" I heard Rocco's voice and the sound him taking a seat on the bench near me.

"I've been dumped" My voice came out muffled under he covers.

"What?"Rocco asked. For gods sake, I popped my head out of my fort, holding the blanket around my neck instead.

"I've been dumped" I looked at Rocco seriously,

"That sucks" Rocco spoke gently, "Because of Jen?"

"Yup, it's all her stupid fault and do you know what makes it worse? I can't even bloody hate her because she's being so nice" I ranted as Rocco chuckled slightly, "Is my misfortune amusing you?"

"No, it's not that" Rocco gave the bench a pat, "Come sit up here, I can't take you seriously like that"

I moved to sit near him, refusing to ditch the covers.

"You're gonna have to just look at the positives in this situation" Really Rocco? Cos there was just so many of them right now wasn't they!

"I really don't see anything positive about the way things are right now Rocco" I scoffed,

"Life is what you make it isn't it? Think of it as a sign. Things haven't worked out properly for you yet because there's something much better coming. The universe has bigger plans for you" Rocco gazed off into the distance, 

"Well if the universe could hurry up I'd very much appreciate it.. You haven't changed that much have you?" I laughed a little, "The universe? Really?"

"Oh shut up" Rocco laughed loudly, his green eyes lighting up in amusement. 

I lay my head on Rocco's shoulder, He really wasn't all bad and I was enjoying seeing this new side to him. He wrapped a supportive arm around my blanketed waist,

"Keep your chin up love"

A loud thud thud thud made its way up the steps as Bobby ran out onto the roof terrace, 

"Are you okay Mads?" Bobby took a seat on my opposite side,

"Yeah I will be"

"I'll let yous talk" Rocco stood up to make his exit,

"Thank's for coming to talk to me Rocco, I appreciate it" I smiled,

"Anytime beautiful, Next time let's talk about something else. Positive vibes only!" I laughed as he made his way down the stairs.

"Okay.. So many questions, What happened? Why didn't you come and find me? And Rocco? Really?" Bobby quizzed me, 

"First up.. Tim's done with me, You were having fun with Emily so I didn't want to interrupt, And why not Rocco?" I shrugged,

"Maddison I shouldn't have to even say this but you know I'm always there when you need to talk, it doesn't matter what I'm doing or who I'm with. If you're upset you should of came over straight away. I can tell just by looking at you that you've been crying" Bobby inspected my face,

"That was age's ago, I wasn't alone though so it's okay. Gary was there for me" I replied,

"Why do you do this shit Maddison?" Bobby sounded angry,

"What have I done?" My eyes widened in shock, Bobby rarely got annoyed with me.

"Go for the wrong men" He stated it as if it was a matter of fact. 

"Excuse me? What happened with Tim, there was no way for me to expect that and I do think he's a nice guy" I couldn't understand what he was getting at, I tried it with the nice guy - him! And that didn't work either!

"Not Tim then, I mean Gary, Rocco... You just seem drawn to them"

"I am NOT and I repeat NOT about to go after Gary thank you very much, Been there done that. And Rocco? He came to talk to me Bobby, There was no flirting or grafting going on between either of us"

"Right okay" Bobby rubbed his head in frustration,

"Oh piss off Bobby" He wasn't the only one getting frustrated, 

"I'm just trying to look out for you, it's not nice seeing you upset!"

"Well you won't need to do it for much longer will you? That recoupling could happen at any time now and as it stand's I'll be the one going home" I wrapped the blanket even tighter around myself.

"You won't be going home. I'd choose you before that happened"

"No, you won't. When the time comes you're going to choose Emily and.."

"You really think I'd choose Emily over you?" Bobby looked appalled at the thought, like I was expecting the unthinkable from him.

"I'm telling you that you have to. Look, things are going shit for me this time around but you have a chance to get something more than just another friendship. Go for it. If I do go I'll be cheering you on all the way" I managed a small smile, 

"Nah I don't think so. Anyway, we're supposed to be talking about you. Are you really okay?"

"I'm good, Rocco is surprisingly good at pep talks" It was unexpected but it was a good thing, I was learning a new side to him. Maybe Rocco the Snake was actually in the past.

"I've got a text!" Echoed throughout the villa, Chelsea was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Come on then" I loosened the blanket off my shoulder, it was replaced by Bobby's arm. 

"Islanders, Tonight you will throw a welcome party for your new arrivals #neondreams #drinksonus" Chelsea jumped on the spot and clapped her hands together excitedly, "I hope there's bubbly"

Emily walked over to us and slid her fingers through Bobbys, I shrugged his arm off my shoulder and gave him a small smile, he narrowed his eyes at me before I walked away to Chelsea.

"I need a drink" I smiled, "Should we go get ready?"

"Yes! I've missed having you with me when I get dressed up"

"Chelsea we went out together last month" I giggled, "I get you though, Half of the fun in going out is getting ready with the girls"

"You get me babes. Let's go get even more beautiful" Chelsea grinned. 

"I need a quick shower" I guided us to the bathroom, Chelsea took a seat on the sink whilst I turned on the water gauging the temperature before stripping off and stepping under the flowing stream of water.

"I'm so ready for this" I rinsed the tension of the day from my body, "A drink with my bestie is just what I need right now"

"I bet babe, like, I mean I know it's hard for you at the minute but have you got anyone else in mind yet?" Chelsea fidgeting with the containers on the sink, opening and smelling each of them in turn. She just never stopped, her adhd was one of the many attributes that made her who she was and I loved her for each of them.

"Nope, I think I'm just going to go with the flow now and see what happens" I grabbed my coconut shampoo and smothered my scalp with it, 

"Good idea, maybe Tim will come back to you?" Chelsea was as positive as always, always wanting to cheer me up.

"I doubt it but either way, Things really can't get any worse for me than they already are can they? Maybe taking a step back might help me see things in a different light. It's like Rocco said, maybe the universe has bigger plans for me"

"Hashtag deep" Chelsea cackled loudly, I couldn't not laugh along with her.

"What do you think of Bobby and Emily? Aren't they just adorable!" I wanted her opinion, She had seen more than me.

"Ah i'm not sure that one's gonna go anywhere babe, Sure they look sweet AF together but from what I'm seeing it's pretty one sided"

"What do you mean? Was the tweet right? Is she playing Bobby?" I turned the shower off as Chelsea passed me a towel.

"I'm not sure on that, I mean they do get along well it seems. I don't think Bobby's feeling it as much as she is. They haven't even kissed aside from that challenge. If you ask me she's gonna end up in the same place as everyone else who's tried something with Bobby"

"Poor girl" I wrapped the towel around myself, "I know how that feel's"

"I can remember watching you on TV, You were devastated babe" Chelsea laughed, "And then who would of thunk it! I came into the villa and everything was forgiven, our little trio was formed and its been amazing since then!"

"Yup! Loads more fantastic memories for us to make too Chels" It was hard to be down around Chelsea, she just had this thing about her that instantly picked you up. It was amazing,

I towel dryed my hair in the dressing room as Chelsea began scouring her wardrobe, The other girls were beginning to gather now, it was a flurry of body sprays and dresses.

"Which one?" Allegra asked Jen as she pulled out two dresses, holding each against her petite frame in turn.

Priya was concentrating on perfecting her cat eye eyeliner and Hannah was on curling her hair.

"White or pink?" Talia asked me, 

"I love the white one, It shows off your tan more" I eyed her appreciatively, I couldn't help it. She was just so effortlessly stunning. 

"Look what I've found!" Chelsea threw a heavy box on to the dressing table, upon peering inside there was an assortment of neon items. I grabbed out the a bright pink tutu along with fish net gloves. These would be my staple for tonight, I spotted a pair of neon sunglasses which I claimed too before everyone else began to root through.

I applied my make up quickly before skimming through my wardrobe, I pulled out a black crop top with harness detail, none of the shorts seemed suitable for the look I was going for. I raked through my underwear, deciding on a pair of black french knickers. Them teamed with the tutu I had claimed should hide my modesty, not that you had much anyway when you were prancing around in a bikini all day. Nip slips were just an everyday occurrence in here, I was just grateful they rarely made it on to TV.

I stuck the sunglasses on top of my head and pulled on the gloves, I watched with tears in my eyes as Chelsea fought to get a pair of fishnet tight's on. Eventually she managed and we were ready to meet up with everyone else. 

We headed straight to the kitchen because duh, that's where the drinks would be.

"Babe's there's champagne!" Chelsea cheered as she poured us a glass each. I'd always preferred beer and she knew it but I took it anyway. 

"You just go easy" I warned her, "Remember your last bubbly hangover"

"Jesus babe, that was just horrendous. I really thought I was going to die" She looked a little green at the thought,

"Just maybe switch to beer or I don't know.. water after the first glass or two? If it doesn't work at least you've got me to look after you" 

"And I plan on taking full advantage of that Mads!" Chelsea grinned as she knocked her drink back before refilling it. "It's a party for ME!" 

Music started blasting through the speakers, Chelsea grabbed Bobby's arm as he went to walk past her, she pulled him to the make shift dance floor before she started busting out her best moves whilst Bobby joined her, no questions asked. I grabbed a bottle off the side, opening it before moving to join them. I handed Bobby the bottle, he winked in appreciation. He was wearing a pair of neon yellow sunglasses and legwarmers with a bright floral shirt. his fashion sense had always been questionable but he wouldn't be Bobby without it. I took hold of Bobby's and Chelsea's hand in mine as they joined theirs together. We danced together as the other islanders began to join us. 

I dashed off to grab another drink as the music changed to Bruno mars and Cardi B, finesse.

Bobby held out his hand to me, He knew I wouldn't say no to this. What had started off as him and Priya lip syncing had soon turned into one of our songs. We had the move's down by now.

_Oooh don't we look good together_

_Theres a reason why they watch all night long_

I laughed at the lyrics,

_Our connections so magnetic on the floor_

_'Nothing can stop us tonight_

It was fitting when you take into account the last challenge. Chelsea went off to try her luck on Jake. Bobby wrapped his arm's around my waist as I threw mine over his shoulders, He sang lightly into my ear as I closed my eyes whilst we swayed together. I was always in awe of how good his voice was and just imagining Bobby in a punk band was amazing. I would of loved to of seen Paisley Cuddle perform.

I felt a tap against my arm, as I opened my eyes Emily was up close glaring at me.

"Mind if I steal him away?" She asked sweetly,

"You're up next Em" Bobby replied before I had the chance, Emily looked ready to launch at me,

"It's okay Bobby, we've got all night" I spoke as I took a step back, 

"But..." Bobby stuttered,

"But nothing" I gave him a smile, "I'll be waiting!"

Bobby nodded as Emily moved into my spot. Bobby took a step back but held Emily's hand's in his as he danced with her.

I joined some of the others in the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" I asked as I looked into the glass Rocco had in his hand,

"Rocco's making cocktails" Talia smiled,

"Oh lovely" I sat on the counter next to her, "No wheatgrass I hope?"

"There's a time for wheatgrass and this isn't it" Rocco laughed before he looked over at Chelsea "Although I have a feeling some of you might need it tomorrow"

"Who? Me?" Chelsea chirped, I had to admit she didn't seem drunk. She was always like this. It normally got to the point where she was vomiting in her shoe before I realised she was drunk, She was always so bouncy, loud, that it could be hard for people who didn't know her to notice the difference, "I'm absolutely fine Rocky"

"It's Rocco" He rolled his eyes, Actually, maybe she was a little drunk.

"That's what I meant" Chelsea shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway what are you making?"

"It's a ..." Rocco paused, 

"It just looked like a bit of whatever was available" Talia bit her lip gently,

"Well, I have to work with what I've got" Rocco admitted, "Here Maddison, try it"

I peered into the glass before bringing it up to my nose, It didn't smell like anything in particular.

"Bottom's up" I brought the glass to my lips, glugging it back. "Well that was disgusting"

"What? Really?" Rocco looked at the jug in his hand, "Is it that bad?"

"Nah it was fine" I laughed, "I wouldn't of been able to drink it like this if it was that bad"

"Promise?" Rocco asked, "I don't want to serve it up to everyone else if it's that bad"

"It's fine honestly" I was lieing, I wasn't sure what he had mixed but it wasn't good. Rocco poured the remained of the jug into the glasses. I watched as Talia tentatively took a drink.

"Maddison!" She yelled, I gave her a wide grin.

"Hey I wasn't about to be the only one who suffered that abomination" I laughed at her reaction, "Strong though isn't it?"

Rocco sipped at his drink before tipping it down the sink.

"That might be the worst thing I've ever tasted" Rocco cringed as Talia handed me her glass "How did you drink that?

"I didn't want to be rude" I shrugged before drinking off the remainder of Talia's glass, "Plus, It tastes like pure alcohol. I could do with that after today"

I made the most of the upbeat music and shimmied away, The alcohol I had drank was in full effect by now and Rocco's cocktails had pushed me further over the threshhold.

I danced over to Bobby and Emily again, Bobby loosened his grip on one of Emily's hand's to make space for me. I slipped my finger's between his but as I went to do the same to Emily she pulled away and snatched her other hand from Bobby. The look she gave me was terrifying, a warning even, before she stormed off.

"And people think I'm jealous!" I frowned, 

"She's torture babe, Save me!" Bobby joked as he twirled me around under his arm, he held me against him, my back to his chest, "How are you feeling now anyway, beautiful?"

"Could be the alcohol or it could be something Rocco said to me earlier but I feel good. I suppose only time will tell what the future has in store for me but I'm trying to be optimistic, Cautiously optimistic anyway" I turned myself to face Bobby, With everyone else occupied I felt as if we were in our own little bubble.

"Why do I feel as if you're going to make a move on Rocco" Bobby asked, he moved his face closer so his forehead was resting against mine, "Don't do it"

"Me and Rocco?" I whispered, "I hadn't really though of it but to be honest babe, but if he's not happy in his couple then maybe it would work out for the best, it would keep us both in the villa at least"

"What if I'm not happy in my couple?" Bobby replied, "Then it would be okay if I picked you wouldn't it?"

"Would you be picking me just to keep me in the villa?" I exhaled slowly, sometimes it felt like it would be easy to lose myself in the moment with Bobby, He was like the forbidden fruit in many ways. As much as I wanted to taste it I couldn't, there was too much at stake.

"Yes" Bobby answered quickly, "That's exactly why"

"Then don't do it. Try with someone else if Emily really isn't doing it for you" I pressed my nose against Bobby's. The temptation was suddenly real, I thought back to the kiss in the challenge. It would be like absolute bliss to feel those sensations again. 

"But I don't want anybody else" Bobby breathed. If I just moved forward slightly right now I'd be able to brush my lips against his. Maybe feel a minuscule amount of what I had before. I fought to restrain myself. Bobby had just told me he'd be picking me to keep me safe. There was no pause in his answering my question. Best friends, that's what we were. And I'd literally just had that thing with Tim. I stuck out my tongue and licked Bobby's cheek.

"What on earth was that for?" Bobby grinned as he brought up his arm to wipe his face,

"No reason" I shrugged, There totally was a reason., I needed to ruin the moment I was creating in my head. 

"Guys!" Chelsea ran over, "It's the spice girls!"

I took a minute to listen to the music, I hadn't been paying any attention.

"So it is" Bobby pulled his sun glasses over his eyes, I mimicked his action. We ended the night on a high, dancing together as the moon went down.


	7. And on day seven we suffer!

"Oh my god" I groaned as I pressed my hand to my forehead, the constant thud hurting deep behind my eyes.

"Don't move to much Maddison" Chelsea grimaced, "Every time you do it feels like i'm going to throw up"

"Can we make a mutual agreement to never drink that much in here again?" I complained, closing my eyes tight in an attempt to stop the room spinning so much,

"I'm all for that" Chelsea muttered, "Why didn't we just go to bed like normal?"

I had vague memorys of the end of the night. I could remember Tim telling me he would be sleeping out on the daybeds and a lot of dancing but that was about it.

"Why am I naked?!" I yelped as I realised my lack of clothes, 

"That was me" Bobby popped his head up from the bottom of the bed, I jumped in shock unaware that he was there.

"Stop!" Chelsea complained, "I meant what I said"

"Bobby!" I scolded, "You scared me!.. anyway, how is my current.. Situation your fault?"

"I chucked you in the pool and then.. " Bobby paused.

"Say no more" I shushed him as the memories came flooding back. Apparently alcohol made me think I was some sort of high end stripper. I was just grateful that the majority of the islanders had went to bed before my little show, only Gary and Talia still awake beside's Bobby and Chelsea. My face burned crimson as I recalled the way I had pulled off my clothing, throwing them in all directions as I strutted towards the villa in time to 'Side to side' by Ariana Grande. I could just about remember Bobby chasing behind me with one of the cover's from the daybeds then encouraging me to go to sleep.

One glance towards the floor showed the blue blanket that had been used to try and hide my modesty but I was pretty sure I had lost every ounce of it by that point.

"I'm such a dickhead" I laughed uncomfortably, 

"A hot one though" Bobby smirked,

"Maybe you should, you know.. get out my bed?" 

"Nah, I'm good. Actually..." Bobby ducked under the cover's before reappearing between me and Chelsea,

"I said stop!" Chelsea shouted, "Actually, I think I'm gonna be sick.."

Chelsea jumped out of bed and ran along to the bathroom.

"Sucks to be her" Bobby laughed,

"Why aren't you suffering?" I glared at Bobby. Surely he should at least be feeling a little off.

"I didn't drink much, and I definitely didn't drink anything that Rocco offered me" Bobby stretched his toned arm's out of the cover's and yawned.

"I need more sleep" I rolled away from Bobby, The bed shifted as he turned towards me, 

"I'll be the big spoon" Bobby wrapped his arm around my bare skin,

"Isn't this a little awkward for you?" I asked, surely this wasn't the norm for people. 

"Nah I'm good, as long as you're okay with it obviously"

"I'm fine" I replied with a slight shrug,

"It's not like it's anything I haven't seen before, several times at that"

"You're making it sound so much worse than it needs to.."

"I didn't mean in that way...I mean I've see you with clothes off plenty of times. You're quite the exhibitionist to be honest" Bobby chuckled, 

"Can't argue with the truth" I giggled, the movement causing my head to throb. "Just keep your hand's to the safe zone's and there shouldn't be any nasty surprises"

"Nothing nasty that I could accidentally brush up against babe, I'd be a lucky man to get any closer to you" I felt my face heat up, Bobby was always a little flirty but even this seemed a lot for him.

"Are you flirting with me Mr McKenzie?" I teased him, 

"No.. That's not what I meant" He stopped his flirty nature immediately, 

"Chill, I was joking, Now come on, Cuddle me to death" I pushed my bare skin against him as he kept his hand fixed loosely to my waist, not daring to move an inch either way.

I let out a long yawn and nestled down in to the fluffy pillows, I felt Bobby press a kiss to the back of my head as he snuggled in.

No sooner had my eyes closed when I was disturbed by the sound of an incoming text.

"That's me" I groaned as I reached out and grabbed my phone. I opened the message as Bobby propped himself up and looked over my shoulder.

"Islanders, later there will be a boys choice recoupling. The two single girls left will be leaving the island immediately. #Haveyoudoneenough #Boyschoice" I turned my face to Bobby, "Well, it looks like I'm out babe!"

"Don't be so stupid" Bobby frowned, his eyes narrowed.

"Hey don't look so glum" I teased, I knew where this was going. He'd try and attempt to keep me in the villa. "Promise me you'll pick someone you see a future with?"

"I.. Theres no one.." Bobby stuttered,

"Fine, maybe that was a bit much. Then someone you feel a spark with at least?"

I turned so I was flat on my back, my headache easing now I had something else to worry about, but I wasn't willing to let Bobby know just how phased I actually was, this was his chance now, not mine. Bobby's hand skimmed across my stomach as I moved.

"I'm not making promises I can't keep" Bobby sat up a little using his elbow as support. I rolled my eyes at him, he was so stubborn. I announced the text to the other islander's, Nobody really seemed phased by it besides Priya. I suppose now she had Chelsea on Jake's case she had some competition. 

"Hey Bobby?" I whispered, "Fancy doing me a favour?"

"That depends on what it is" 

"Grab me some clothes" I laughed gently, "Like literally anything"

"Sure" Bobby jumped out of bed and held up the blue sheet from the previous night, instead choosing to pass me his floral shirt. It had been dumped on the floor next to the bed.

"Bobby this won't cover much!" I pushed myself up, 

"I'd call that unlucky" Bobby grinned before walking off. I attempted to put the shirt on under the covers. Okay, So if I didn't make any sudden movement's I should be able to manage this okay. The shirt barely sat below my arse making every step dangerous. Yes most people had probably seen everything anyway but drunk Maddison and sober Maddison had very different standards on just how much flesh was appropriate. Sober Maddison was the sort that was happy to wander around in her underwear all day, Naked amongst select few. Drunk Maddy would bare all to anyone who was willing to see. 

I shuffled off to the dressing room as quickly and carefully as possible, Gary gave me a quick wink understanding my situation, I shook my head with a smirk on my face.

"You guys really need to stop letting me doing stupid shit" I held the hem of Bobby's shirt tight against me,

"Have you seen you after a few pints?" Gary raised his eyebrows, "You listen to no one babe"

"Make me listen then.. Or even better stop my drinks before I decide stripping off is a good idea." I looked down my body, "The less situations I get in like this the better"

"No complaints from me" Gary grinned widely at me, crossing his hands behind his head.

I blushed wildly, the stuff me and Gary had done in and out of the villa coursing through my mind. Whilst he had his faults I could never say anything negative about that side of our relationship, apart from the fact that he never kept it between us obviously!! That was kinda a big deal.

I changed into a bikini quickly and pushed the toilet door open.

"Oh Chelsea" I soothed, "Are you okay?"

"Totally, I haven't been sick for like... two minutes now I think" She wiped her mouth with her arm before resting against the cool tiles, 

"Only two minutes?" I brushed her hair off her face, "Did you hear I got a text?"

"A text? Really? What was it? We don't have a challenge do we because I don't think I could face that right now" Chelsea looked paler than I had ever seen her,

"No, no challenge. It's boys choice tonight" I kept my distance from Chelsea and the toilet bowl,

"Oh right!" Chelsea pushed off the floor, "Do I look okay? I need to make sure I get picked"

"You might want to take a shower.. Brush your teeth at the very least. You stink babe" I scrunched up my nose, the smell of vomit and last night's alcohol didn't mix well, especially in my already fragile state.

"Babe!! Do you have to be so mean!"

"Best friends tell each other the truth.. and right now you look as rough as I feel and smell even worse" Chelsea looked offended but hey! The truth hurts sometime's and it's better hearing it from someone who cares about you.

"Well thanks a lot!"

"Your welcome" I gave her a smile, "Go get in the shower, I'll make you a strong coffee"

"Make it three sugars babe, I don't think this is a one sugar hangover" Chelsea gripped the toilet bowl again,

"Right, I don't deal with sick and you know that. I'll have it ready for you" I backed out of the toilet and left. If she wasn't out in five i'd have to go back in but I was not in a rush!

I made a couple of coffee's and took them over to the day bed to wait for Chelsea. The bright sun was worsening what was left of my headache so I pulled down my sunglasses. I took a slow sip of the bitter drink as Jen and Tim appeared by my side. I watched Jen push lightly against Tim's back, encouraging him to strike up conversation.

"Hey..Maddy.. Can we talk to you for a second?" Tim looked uncomfortable, I nodded as him and Jen took a seat.

"What's up?" I eyed them both suspiciously, 

"Tim has something he wanted to say" Jen gave me a sweet smile as she nudged him, This was ridiculous. Why was everyone looking amazing beside's me and Chels?

"I just thought I should give you a bit of a heads up..." Tim paused,

"Tim I already know you're picking Jen tonight" I looked down at my hand's before giving the two of them a quick smile, "You do you babe"

"You're not mad are you?" Tim asked, 

"No. I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't upset but I already knew it was coming" I shrugged my shoulders slightly. Right now I feel to damn shitty to care all that much,

"I'm sorry, Maddison" Jen spoke softly, "It's just, there's still something between us. There's history, good history"

"Seriously, don't worry about it. If I end up going home then so be it, I gave it 100 percent. Nothing else I can do now" I eventually returned Jen's smile with one my own, It was genuine. I couldn't bring myself to be nasty to her. 

"I don't think you'll be going home, There's a certain someone who is desperate to couple up with you" Jen gave me cheeky grin,

"Really?" I lifted my glasses and glanced around the villa, no one else was near, "Who?"

"It's not my place to say, just know your on someone else's mind. They're crushing hard" Jen winked. I wasn't sure what to think, it could be a good thing, maybe anyway? But what if it was Gary? I didn't need to go back there.

"Hmm...Is this a certain thing or just a possibility?" I tilted my head to the side, watching her intently.

"Is anything ever certain in Love Island?" Jen laughed, 

"Definitely not" Tim agreed with her, 

"We'll leave you to it" Jen grabbed Tim's hand in hers, "I really hope you get to stay tonight"

"Thank you" I gave them a wave as they headed off, Tim pulling Jen tight against him. That had been me not to long ago. I chewed on my bottom lip as I tried to work out who it could be that fancied me. All the girls were out in force today except me, chatting to any boy they thought would be there key to staying in the villa. That should be me but I just couldn't muster up the energy right now. Maybe after my coffee... 

"Oh babe this isn't good!" Chelsea grabbed her coffee and drank it quickly, "I need to go speak to a couple of they boys, see what's going on"

"Go get em tiger" I growled at Chelsea before laughing,

"Aren't you going to get out there too? You need to make sure you're safe too babe!" Chelsea looked chewed to death, the only thing she really needed right now was her bed. She ran her hand's through her damp hair, attempting to ruffle it up as bed as she could.

"It is what it is" I smiled, "It's out of my hands by now anyway"

"No!" Chelsea stomped her foot, she looked so cute when she was angry, "Babe! It is never too late"

"Chelsea..." I stopped myself from talking, as I made a plan in my head, "Oh look! I think Priya's off to talk to Jake!"

"What? No! I want him to pick me!" Chelsea ran off without even looking back, making a beeline straight for Jake.

I drank the rest of my coffee in silence. People watching was a favourite hobby of mine, it was especially fun to imagine what everyone was talking about. Hannah and Gary would be my first subject.

'Oh Gary, If I was trapped up in a tall tower would you come to my rescue upon your valiant steed?'

'Mate, How about a crane instead?'

'I do believe it would work, just be wary of my evil mother, she is determined to ruin my chances of true fairytale happiness'

'Fear not Hannah, I shall fuck thy evil mother afore I come to your rescue'

I snickered to myself. Yes, that is definitely what they would be talking about. My phone screen lit up before the text tone beeped. I frowned, Already? It was still early. I began to read the message to myself.

'Maddison, please come to the beach hut immediately.'

I scooched out of the bed and ran to the beach hut, pushing the door open quickly.

"Shit sorry" I apologised as I nearly wiped out a member of the production team. "What's going on?"

"Okay, this is good news. Promise" The tall blonde grinned at me, "You won't be going home tonight but you will be taking a little break from the villa"

"What do you mean?" I was so confused, 

"So apparently you've done it again, You're a fan favourite. The public have been voting to save someone but thing's are a little bit different this time. You're safe right now but to stay safe, you will need to leave the villa immediately" 

"I won't lie hun, I'm a little bit confused right now, can you at least elaborate a little bit?" Nothing was making any sense, 

"We don't have time, we need you out before the islanders realise" She pushed open a door on the opposite side of the beach hut and gently pressed a firm hand against my back until I was out, locking the door behind me. 

I was ushered into a taxi and escorted back to a hotel room with the promise that my suitcase would be with me shortly.

It took a little over an hour but eventually the executive producer arrived with my case in tow.

"Can you explain what's happening now?" I lifted my shoulders in frustration, "What do the other islanders think is going on?"

"The other islander's have been led to believe you asked to leave" I nodded as he spoke. Poor Tim would definitely think this was his fault, "But what they don't know is that you will be returning in two days"

"Oh, Two days? That's not too bad then" I admitted. 

"Exactly, The public obviously want to see more of you or they would of chose someone else"

"Or.. They voted for me to get me off the screen temporarily" I teased and stuck out my tongue,

"Make the most of this situation Maddison, Not many people get a chance like this. Relax a little, get your energy level's back up. Everyone's noticing how you're not yourself at the minute, We all want you back on top form. " He spoke encouragingly before making his excuses to leave.

It was still early in the day so the first thing on my agenda would be a lush hot bubble bath then I had full intentions on making use of the room service. Amazing!


	8. Eight days for me

"In you go then!" A member of the production team led me into a smaller villa and told me to take a seat at the fire pit, "The rest of the girls won't be long, just grab a drink or something while you wait"

I was so excited, It had been a long two days alone but I was over the moon to finally be back - Even if it was as one of the Casa Amor bombshells. I'd need to graft ridiculously hard to earn a place back in the main villa but I felt ready to get back in the game. I grabbed a bottle of lager from a table that had been set up and took a seat. I was curious to see which girls would be joining me, I could only hope that at least one of them was friendly. I had watched the past two days of the show, Chelsea had achieved what she had set out for and managed to get Jake to choose her, Gary had stuck with Hannah, Carl was still with Talia. Tim had obviously chosen to switch to Jen, nobody was surpised. Bobby had chose Emily again and Rocco had found himself stuck between Allegra and Priya. Allegra was sent packing as Rocco chose Priya instead. It was strange watching everyone from the outside. It was easy to get stuck in your own couple in there. I'd never seen just how adorable Jake was whilst I was in there, how Tim and Jen seemed to literally be made for each other despite being total opposites, and just how disconnected Bobby was from Emily. They definately had fun when they were messing around together but from this side I could see just how much space he kept between them in bed, How he dodged her kisses letting her catch his cheek instead. Aside from Jen and Tim the only couple who I had seen acting in an even remotely romantic way was Carl and Talia.

"Hey!" I turned my head and spotted a girl with long red hair come running in, 

"Cherry!" I smiled, We had met a couple of time's at event's but I didn't know her very well. She wrapped her arms around me.

"How weird is this?" She asked as she grabbed herself a drink, "Where is everyone? I'm ready for the boys!"

"You and me both" I took a long drink as the door pushed open and a girl with curly hair came out. 

"Shannon!" I placed my drink on the ground and met her strides, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I would of loved to have spent more time with Shannon last time but Ibrahim had chosen to switch her out for Jo. Something I had never been able to work out.

"How ya doing babe?" Shannon returned my hug before following me to the fire pit. The door pushed open quickly, next came Lucy. I watched her in the first season and in all fairness she wasn't there for long but there was just something I didn't like about her. I welcomed her anyway in an attempt to make her feel comfortable. I didn't want to judge her already, she might actually be a nice girl. Maybe anyway.

"Hello girls!" The voice made my stomach drop immediately, The accent unmistakable. She turned the corner and her vibrant green eyes met mine straight away. She'd of known I would be here. She would of seen the public vote. She broke eye contact quickly and turned to greet the other girls.

"Maddison" She spoke in a quiet formal voice as she stood in front of me. I shook my head and concentrated on my drink. I had a lot I wanted to say to her and none of it was nice. Now wasn't the place. She ran her fingers through her pink ombre hair and backed away from me, taking a seat as far away as possible.

"Right girls! Inside please so we can get the boys lined up" We were given our instructions and order of which we would be walking out.

I watched as Cherry walked out first, shortly followed by Lucy and then Shannon, leaving me alone with Lottie.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable" Lottie tried to talk to me,

"I'm not uncomfortable at all, I'd just rather you stayed away from me. We aren't friends anymore and we aren't about to be" I replied in a bored tone. I needed to not let her get to me. 

Lottie nodded gently before making her entrance. 

I was given the go ahead to leave the villa. 

My heart began to pound in my chest as I turned the corner, All eyes were on me.

"I'm back!" I held my hands up in the air, 

Within second's Bobby had ran over to me and tackled me to the ground in a massive hug, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him as close as possible.

"What the fuck, babe!" Bobby grinned, "I thought you weren't coming back!"

"I'll explain it all later" I giggled. Bobby stood up and pulled me to my feet, he held a hand firmly around my waist as he led me to the other girls.

"Hey you lot!" I gave a wave which they all returned, Rocco winked with a huge smile on his face.

We were told to mingle now that the introductions had been filmed. Bobby made a beeline for me straight away, obviously very eager to find out what had happened.

"Come on then, spill the beans!" Bobby pried, 

"It was a public vote to get me on team Casa" I smiled, "You didn't really think I would just walk out did you?"

"I thought it was a bit out of character but I couldn't work out a reason for you to leave" Bobby paused, "I missed ya"

"Oh you soft shite" I teased, "I missed your silly face too!"

"Are you okay though? With Lottie being here?" Bobby whispered,

"Nope. Not in the slightest but it's not like I can do anything about it can I? Here's hoping she keep's her distance because I won't be responsible for my action's otherwise" I snorted,

"Just keep it civil then babe, you's used to friends. Maybe this would be a good chance to make amends?" 

I looked at Bobby in horror. Was he joking right now? I swear I could feel my eye begin to twitch furiously.

"I am not being civil to that fucking hypocritical cow!" I snapped as Bobby blinked in surprise, "After what she did to me she's lucky I haven't pounced on her already"

"Maybe you're judging her too harshly?" Bobby glanced at Lottie as she made conversation with the boys,

"Is this a joke? Are you actually kidding me right now? You were there Bobby. That girl has caused me more problems than anyone I've ever met" I stared at him in disbelief. "I can't believe we're even having this conversation. Are you team Lottie all of a sudden?"

"I didn't say that, just calm down a little. I'm not taking sides" 

"I don't know why I'm surprised really. You've always had a thing for her. Maybe it should be her you're having a conversation with right now. I'll speak to you later, Bobby" I waved at him dismissively and walked off to the others. I loved that boy to death but he could be so infuriating sometimes, always wanting everyone to get on. Newsflash, Some people just don't like each other babe and some of us have good reason's to want to dump them in the nearest sea. I'd be so grateful if Lottie could accidentally curse herself or some shit, stupid witch. 

"Rocco" I smiled up at him. 

"Ma cheri!" Rocco crooned as he kissed my cheek, "Nice to see you again"

"You too, Am I okay to get straight to the point?" I smirked,

"Feel free, it's the best way" 

"Can I share a bed with you tonight?" 

"Definitely, I was actually going to ask you" Rocco replied, 

"Beat you to it then" I winked, 

"Should we go choose one? We can have a bit of a chat before things pick up in here" Rocco asked, 

"Sure babe" 

We walked together to the bedroom, sitting down on one of the bed's closest to the wall. It was definately more cramped in here than the main villa so hopefully we wouldn't be in here too long.

"So where have you been?" Rocco asked curiously, "Tell me everything"

I explained about the vote, the hotel and the very quiet two days I had just spent alone.

"Sound's like bliss actually babe, nothing better than taking some time out for your self" Rocco smiled, "I think that's why I like to travel so often"

"Just you and your van huh?" I winked, "Well if you fancy some company next time I'd be up for it"

"That sound's amazing actually, I'm sure you could make any journey a million times better. I could take you to my favourite places, I have a feeling you'd appreciate it. Can I just say I'm glad you asked me to share, I've been wanting a chance to get closer to you. This seems like the perfect place for it"

"Can I just check though before I end up making yet another bad decision.. You and Priya? Are you feeling it?" I needed to clear it up quickly, I was not about to be stuck in some god forsaken love triangle.

"She's nice and all but she's not you" Rocco smirked, his eyes sparkling as he took me in.

"Correct answer" I returned his grin, "I just don't want her thinking I'm spending time with you just to spite her"

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Me and you.. We've definitely got a bit of a spark. You just intrigue me, You seem so passionate about everything, It's no surprise though with the aura you give off" Rocco moved closer to me, 

"My aura?" 

"Yeah.. It's red" Rocco seemed to take in every detail of my face,

"Red?? Isn't red like a warning sign? That's how I'd perceive it anyway. I'm not sure I believe in all that stuff!"

"Typical" Rocco chuckled, "You should look into it when we leave, It's pretty interesting and I'm sure after a little bit of research you'll agree with me"

"We'll see" I laughed, "I'm not sure it's for me but it's pretty fun to talk about anyway"

A mop of curls appeared as Shannon popped her head into the bedroom.

"Lottie's got a text" 

Ick, Just hearing her name was apparently enough to make me feel sick. 

I stood beside Rocco as she who's name I can't say read out her text.

"Casa Amor, It's challenge time. You will be going against the main villa in a battle of speed. The villa that completes the challenges the quickest will be rewarded with a party tonight #SpeedyBits" 

"Sounds fun!" Bobby cheered, "Let's get ready then!"

We all gathered on the lawn and waited for the first text.

"It's me!" Cherry stood up, "First Islanders to swap over bikini tops"

I jumped up to my feet and pulled Cherry over to one side, Unloosening my bikini strap quickly. Cherry whipped her top off quick as we kept our back's to everyone. I handed her mine as she passed her's over. We ran back to the other islanders, fastening the backs us as we rushed over. I had to keep a hold of the top or I'd be in serious danger of a nip slip. Whilst I was by no means flat chested Cherry's breasts were substantially larger than mine. 

"That was quick" Gary laughed, 

"I want to win! I need that party" Rocco took the ties on the back and fastened them up tighter for me in an attempt to save whatever modesty I had left. One look at Cherry almost spilling out of my top had me almost crying with laughter, She obviously found it hilarious herself as she laughed with me.

"Okay" Bobby took to his feet, "I need to cover a girl in 50 lipstick kisses"

Before he could move Lottie reached down into her bikini top and pulled out a dark red lipstick and applied it thickly to Bobby's lips. There was no hesitation in Bobby's movements as he dashed towards me, It was a little unexpected considering our earlier conversation but it would break the tension a little. I didn't want to fall out with Bobby. He grabbed my face in his hand's as he began planting his lips against my face in quick succession as the other islanders counted out loud. I stifled a laugh as he moved from my face, trailing kisses across my neck.. Keep it together was all I could think. It's a bloody challenge and you're surrounded by a lot of other people. I had counted 50 by the time he had reached my stomach.

"And one for luck" Bobby grinned as he cupped my face again and pressed his lips against mine lingering slightly longer than necessary.

Bobby winked, a pink tint now amongst his freckled cheeks.

"Underwater kiss!" Lucy stood up, "Who's up for it boys?"

Rocco shrugged and jumped into the pool with Lucy. I fixed my best don't care look onto my face and watched as both of them disappeared under the water. It was over quick and Rocco sat back down beside me.

"You okay?" He whispered, 

"Fine" I spoke sharply,

"You're not jealous are you?" Rocco jabbed my side gently, he looked amused.

"Not at all. We aren't even a couple" I turned away from him and he chuckled.

Arsehole. He knew just what he was doing and he definitely knew I'd want to react. If he wants to play the game then I'd be sure to play it better.

"It's me" Gary pushed himself up, "I need to perform a 30 second lap dance for a girl"

"Come on then Gazza, let's have it" I sat up right and patted my knees. I needed to do this as bizarre as it would feel, if I didn't then the devilwitch would and I just did not want to see them in any remotely sexy way together. And if it ticked Rocco off slightly that would be a bonus. "Show me what you've got"

Gary needed no encouragement. He was straight on me gyrating his hips in his best attempt to be sexy. It wasnt - But I had to give credit where it was due. The guy had balls. He shook what his Nan gave him for the full thirty seconds.

"Thanks ladies and gentlmen" He bowed to the applause before going back to his seat, not a single hint of embarrassment on his face. It was one of the things I had originally liked about Gary, He was a good laugh. 

"Great work Gary!" Cherry cheered, "Keep up the pace guys! We've got be winning"

I looked at Rocco with a smug grin on my face, he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. Serves you right. Don't test me boy. I was back and I meant business this time, I'd take your advice. If you wanted me you had to show me. Not kissing other girls whether it be in a challenge or not would be a pretty good start. 

"The youngest boy must kiss the girl he fancies the most" Carl read from his screen,

"Who's the youngest?" I glanced around everyone. 

Rocco's rough palm grasped my face as he pulled me towards him, His lips crashed against mine, My delayed reaction not putting him off, I ran my fingers into his hair holding him tighter to me by his hairnas the kiss intensified. Rocco's tongue swiped across my lower lip before I met it with my own. Every nerve in my body was on the brink of fireworks. Spark? Fuck the damn spark! Everyone needed to find someone who made them feel like this. If it wasn't going to set fire to my body like this anymore then it just wasn't worth it.

"Did the text specify how long or.." Bobby spoke up, interrupting the moment.

Rocco pulled away gently and far too soon for my liking, I opened my eyes to be met by his piercing into mine. I used my thumb to wipe away the lipstick off his mouth.

"Oh that's me" I spoke in a daze as I forced myself to look at my phone rather than into Rocco's eyes, "Sex positions everyone! Go go go!"

I saw an opportunity and I took it, pushing Rocco flat down on to his back as I straddled his waist, ensuring I made complete contact with him as I pushed my weight down gently.

"You absolute tease" Rocco bit down on his lip, his hand's holding my hips to keep me in place.

I snorted unattractively causing me to start laughing out loud, luckily for me Rocco seen the funny side too. It wasn't necessarily feminine but it was just one of those things to me, humour was essential in any relationship.

I took in the scene around me, Gary and Cherry had themselves positioned in a very questionable sixtynine, Tim was stood behind Lucy as she bent forward, making minimal contact, Shannon was flat on her back as Carl hovered above her, And Bobby was curled around Lottie as they lay together. Nothing annoyed me more than the sight of Bobby and Lottie together, that was something I could never be okay with. It pissed me off even more than if she had her hand's all over Gary right now. She'd use him again, I was sure of it. She kept him close as a placeholder until someone else came along, stopping Bobby from actually connecting with someone. Bobby was soft enough to go for it aswel. I had always been convinced he fancied her, he ran after her often enough. It was hard to distinguish because Bobby had a ridiculous amount of love for the people he classed as friends, even if they didn't treat him with the same respect, it was actually painful and I wouldn't let her get away with it again.

"Ooh!" Lucy grabbed her phone, "Top and toe everyone! Literally!" 

For gods sake. I hated feet. They were vile. To each there own and everything but I couldn't think of anything worse than having someone's stinking toe in my mouth. Rocco took my toe in his mouth causing me to cringe as I glanced at his.

"Hurry babe!" He encouraged, I heard Lottie laugh as Bobby took on the challenge.

I took Rocco's toe in my mouth, instantly gagging. It wasn't a personal attack on Rocco, This was just beyond the necessary. Last time I had took on the challenge with Chelsea's toes. That was bad enough but man feet were absolutely vile. I had no desire to go near someone else's and I'd much rather they stayed a mile away from mine.

I shivered in disgust as everyone else found the situation hilarious. Was there an opposite of a foot fetish? If that was even a thing I was certain I had it.

My phone went off. If we didn't win after that I'd be absolutely fuming, no doubt about it.

"And the winner's are... Casa Amor!" I yelled, jumping up as the other islanders joined me in my celebrations. 

"I knew we had it in the bag" Gary clapped, "Well done guys! I'll go stick the kettle on, I reckon a celebratory cuppa is in order"

"I'll give you a hand, mate" Rocco walked over with him.

"Can we all talk girls?" Cherry gathered us all together. 

"Whats up?" Shannon asked,

"So have we all thought about who we'd like to share a bed with tonight?" Cherry answered, "I just think it's better we clear that up no. Just so there's no drama on our first night you know?"

"I kinda like Carl so far" Shannon spoke confidently, "I think I'm going to ask him"

"Carl's cute" I agreed with Shannon, "I think you should go for it"

Shannon smiled appreciatively.

"What about you Maddison?" Cherry turned her attention to me,

"I've already asked Rocco" I smiled, "I'm good"

"I think Bobby was hoping to share with..." Lottie took a pause as I looked at her before continuing, "with Maddison"

"I'll speak to him" I shrugged, "Bobby will understand"

"I don't think it's that simple..." Lottie looked at me, 

"Are you after Rocco now or something? Can you really just not see me with anybody without feeling the need to interfere?" I snapped at Lottie,

"It's not that..It's just..." Lottie stuttered, 

"I'm not really bothered about what you have to say Lottie, just concentrate on sorting things out for yourself. I'm good so just go share with Jake, maybe?" She really needed to mind her own, I didn't want to hear her whiny voice.

"I wanted to ask Jake to share" Cherry interrupted, "What about Tim?" 

"He's on about stopping outside on his own" Lucy added, "He doesn't want to be disrespectful to Jen"

"There you go then, You can share with Lucy. Job's a good'en" I dismissed myself from the conversation. I couldn't bare to be around her any longer than necessary. 

"Hey boys!" I walked over to the kitchen and leaned against the counter. 

"Alright, Mads?" Gary gave me a tight lipped smile, he looked a little uncomfortable as he handed me a cuppa, 

"Meh, gotta keep my spirits up haven't I?" I rolled my eyes, Gary nodding knowing what I was getting at.

"I swear they pull this shit deliberately" He shook his head,

"Yup, I felt the same when you came walking out" 

"I can imagine.. But we're good now right?" He lifted his cup to his mouth,

"I don't know if I'd say we're good but I don't feel like punching you half as much as I did a few days ago so I'd say that's an improvement" I laughed a little, Gary's blue eyes sparkled with amusement, "Where's Rocco gone off to anyway?"

"I'm not sure love, he never said" He shrugged his shoulders, "He can't be far though, not exactly many places he could be. I don't want to stick my oar in but you will be careful with him won't you? I like the lad but I just find him a little hard to trust after that whole thing when I was coupled up with Marisol"

"Gary.." I frowned, "You were sneaking off with me when you were coupled up with Marisol. And Lottie for that matter. We didn't behave any better yet he suffered the brink of that situation. None of us are any better than the other in that respect"

"Can't argue with the truth" Gary sighed deeply, "I just want you to be happy I suppose"

"I plan on taking things a bit slower this time. My ego's took a bit of a battering just lately so, yes, I'll be careful" I smiled genuinely, "Would it be too intrusive of me to ask if you plan on making a move on her?"

"I won't be doing that, I'm pretty miffed she's even here to be honest with you so don't worry about any thing like that. I might try and talk to Cherry, she seem's like a laugh" Gary reassured me. Technically he could do whatever he wanted, it wasn't my place to say but it was nice that he seemed to be taking my feeling's on board.

"Oooh tea!" Bobby appeared in the kitchen and grabbed a mug, "Don't mind if I do!"

"Help yourself mate, I think I've made enough for everyone" Gary counted the mugs on the bench,

"Cheer's mate" Bobby looked at me, "What's this I hear about you not sharing a bed with me tonight? I'm disappointed babe, I thought I'd be your first choice"

"Oh don't start" I laughed, "We've got all day together anyway"

"I'm just teasing. It suck's but I'm sure I'll survive" Bobby smiled wide but it never reached his eyes,

"Who are you sharing with anyway?" Gary asked him,

"Lottie" Bobby said nothing more. Gary looked at me before glaring at Bobby, shaking his head. "What?"

"I literally have nothing to say right now. Thanks for the tea Gaz" I held up my mug to him and headed inside. So first Lottie breaks up my relationship and then she clings on to my best friend like a bloody leech. Why couldn't she just try something with Carl or Jake? Even Tim if she wanted a challenge. She was a nuisance. I wonder whether's there's such a thing as like, mosquito repellent, that worked on aussie bitches. I'd buy them out immediately. I turned the corner into the bedroom ready to jump into my bed for a quick siesta before this evening for my eye's to be greeted by the sight of Rocco and Lottie sat there instead. I could really use that aussie spray right now.

"Don't let me interrupt" I grabbed my shoe's I had left on the bed earlier, "Just came to get these"

"Maddison.." Rocco shifted on the bed and Lottie looked at me sheepishly. I didn't look back and made my way to the dressing room, throwing my shoes into the corner. They were only talking, began to reason with myself. Just a little conversation. I had no right to start kicking off yet. If I had've walked in on Rocco and Shannon for example I wouldn't be freaking out. People are allowed to have a conversation with a friend, It was just a ridiculous shame that the so called friend was Lottie.

I ran a brush through my hair deciding to get a headstart on getting ready for tonight's party. I sectioned off my hair and grabbed the straighteners.

"Need a hand?" Shannon walked in to the bedroom, I nodded and handed her the straighteners so she could get to work.

"How've you been anyway? We haven't had much of a chance to catch up" I asked, curious to know how life had been for Shannon. She wasn't much of a sharer on social media.

"Not bad honestly, I finally made the trip out to Vegas a couple of months back. It was amazing" She gushed,

"That's awesome!"

"Yup, Won a tidy little some of money too. I can't wait to go back" Shannon ran the straighteners through my hair gently, taking her time to smooth out every wave, "What about you anyway?"

"I bet! My subscriber rate jumped up massively after love island so im literally getting paid for playing games, It's amazing. My clothing line is doing pretty decent too, everyone love's a good hoodie so I'm glad I went down that route"

"Anyway, you and Rocco?" Shannon lifted her eyebrow's and stuck out her tongue slightly,

"You're not gonna tell me what a mistake I'm making to are you?" I groaned, well aware that Rocco was still probably chatting away to that thing out there.

"Nope. I say go for it. No risk, no reward, Don't let people's opinion's stop you from getting what you want! Honestly, you're here for you babe, How can you be sure Rocco isn't the right person for YOU unless you test the water's a little first" Shannon stated as if it was a fact, it was one of the things I liked about her last time, she was straight talking. There wasn't any guessing when she was around. It was a lot more refreshing than listening to the constant bitching from some of the girls.

"I'm glad you said that! I've had Bobby and Gary both on my case about him" I shook my head, "It's doing my head in"

"Don't let them put you off making your own decisions" Shannon added, loosening the top of my hair down so she could finish off,

"Hey.. how would you react right now if I said Carl was out there chatting up someone else?" Maybe she could offer some advice, I needed it.

"Is he?" Shannon scowled at me in the mirror,

"No! No he's not. It's Rocco actually, he's talking to Lottie"

"Oh.. Good. Well, If I learned anything during my last stay here it's that you need to fight for your place here. I took Ibrahim as a sure thing for me and he passed me off. You need to make sure you're the one on there mind still. I'm not saying play the game but.."

"But your saying play the game" I nodded in understanding. If I wanted Rocco I needed to trample on the competition. Shannon gave a sharp nod.

"Especially here in Casa Amor, we only have a few short day's to get them guys to realise they want us, to take a chance on us. You have to be brave" Shannon's irish voice rang out loud and clear. She placed the straighteners down and took a seat. "I've been on this side before hun, You need to give it your all"

"Fuck man, I felt confident until she turned up" I blew out a breath and grabbed my make up, pulling out my favourite eyeshadow pallet, It was full of nudes and gold tones.

"Make it clear tonight, pick a boy and stick to it. Graft like fuck, even if you don't end up with the love of your life you get back to the villa, That's where you need to be to have a chance at anything with anyone" Shannon encouraged me before glancing at herself in the mirror, she picked up some pressed powder and dusted it across her face,

"Jeez it would of been easier to just stay in the villa in the first place" I complained, 

"Where's the fun in that!" Shannon chuckled, "You take the cards you've been dealt and you use them to the best of your ability. I'd bet on you, I reckon you've got that it takes"

"Thanks for the pep talk babe" I began to apply my eyeshadow, 

"My pleasure!" She grinned before leaving me to finish getting ready,

I applied my eyeliner and mascara before picking up a deep red lipstick and applying it slowly to my full lips. I was normally a clear gloss or even chapstick girl so this simple switch up made me look slightly alien in the mirror. I had just finished tidying up my make up as the rest of the girls came hustling in. I opened the wardrobe and pulled out a jet black dress. The plunging V neck left little to the imagination and the split to thigh was about an inch away from indecent exposure. I had always been led to believe that you only even showed off your legs or you cleavage but I felt that if there was ever going to be a night to break the rules in would be tonight. I slipped my feet into a pair of red high heel shoes to add a bit of colour.

"You look stunning hun" Cherry complimented me, "Those boys won't know what's hit them"

"Ah thanks babe, I try" I smiled, "Need a hand with anything?"

"Actually, would you mind giving me a hand to fix the back of my hair, I'll finish off the rest it just gets fiddly doesn't it?" Cherry turned her back to me to show me what she needed help with.

"I get you, Shannon helped me!" I admitted, Cherry passed my the curling wand and I switched in on. She literally only need a few strands fixing. Her hair looked as curled and as frizz free as it had that morning. I wish I was that lucky, without a ridiculous amount of products the humidity had me looking like bloody Hagrid. I'm a firm believer in the saying that beauty comes from within but sometimes it would be nice to just have my hair co-operate once. I was generally a low maintenance girl but sometimes the extra effort was worth it.

"Can I be a nosey bitch and ask you a question?" I asked Cherry as I concentrated on matching the curl's to the rest, 

"Sure, fire away" Cherry applied her red lipstick and smacked her lips in the mirror, she used her finger to remove the excess that has smudged onto her skin,

"I know you wanted to share with Jake tonight, but have you considered Gary?" 

"I considered it but I didn't know whether he was still too into you to make a go of anything proper" Cherry looked into the mirror, the reflection of her eyes meeting mine.

"All I'm gonna say is he seems to like you" 

"Really? I dunno babe, what if we got together and he ends up pulling the same stunt he did with you?"

"Maybe it's been one of life's lesson's to him. I don't exactly see him grafting anyone in the villa. Like, I can't lie, I personally wouldn't go back there"

"You're not exactly selling him to me hun" Cherry laughed, 

"I just mean that he probably learnt a lot from his mistakes" I smiled at her reflection as I curled the next strand of hair,

"Maybe, I'm guessing since you mentioned it it would be okay with you if I spoke to him a little?"

"Go for it love, I'm not trying to set you up with him for nothing" Okay, so. Part of me was thinking that if I could get Cherry grafting on Gary that might deter Lottie a little but I honestly felt that they could be decent together. I believe Cherry and I have a lot of similarities which Gary would either love or hate. "Or failing that, what about Bobby?"

"Ah I don't know about that one, I want to get a boyfriend in here you know? Bobby's cute and all but I don't want to be the next one on his pied list"

I nodded in understanding. 

"It's something to think about though isn't it? I hope you find what you came here for anyway sweets" I finished the last curl and sprayed the back of Cherry's hair with the spray she passed me.

"I definitely have a lot to think about" She agreed. Just then Lottie appeared in the dressing room, taking a seat near Cherry. She grabbed a huge eyeshadow palette and swept one of her brushes along the dark colours,

"And I think that's my cue to leave!" I scrunched the back of Cherry's hair one last time,

"I'll catch you out there love, just going to get changed" Cherry gave me a quick hug, "Thanks for your help"

"Pleasures all mine babes" I grinned "Knock em dead tonight"

I turned to leave the room when Lottie spoke up.

"Can we have a quick word ba.. Maddy?"

"Not tonight Satan" I spoke loud enough for everyone to hear as I made my exit. She had some nerve. Ugh, sod her and her stupid bloody girl code rant's. I wasn't about to listen to what she had to destroy my mood further. Now Rocco on the other hand, He needed to reassure me that him and Lottie talking wasn't her attempt at making a move on him. Or him on her actually. Either way, I wasn't about to share. 

I grabbed a drink from the kitchen moved over to the boys.

"Hey you" Tim smiled politely as I joined them, "You all good?"

"Yup!" I held my glass in the middle of everyone, "Here's to a good night!"

The high pitched clink of everyone's glasses and bottle's meeting together rang throughout the villa.

"I was just on about how different it feel's to be on this side of things" Carl spoke, "Last time I was on the other side, wondering whether I was going to picked"

I remembered it well, I chose to share a bed with Carl and we spent a fair bit of time together but ultimately when it came down to it I chose to stay loyal to Lucas... Well, maybe not Lucas but Gary. That recoupling before we were dragged off to Casa was an absolute shit show. Nobody was happy in there couple beside's Priya. It was short lived for her anyone because upon returning to the villa he ran back in to Hope's arms and Priya was evacuated from the villa. It was quite the love story really.

"And now I'm the one pleading with you all to take me back" I reminded Carl, 

"I guess you are" Carl looked pleased, "Shoes on the other foot now babe"

"I guess it is" I chuckled, "I think I'll take a less desperate approach than you lot did though!"

Carl looked embarrassed. It was ridiculous before, Everywhere I turned I had either him or Felix on my case. What are you feeling about us? Is there something between us? I brought you you're favourite breakfast. Please take me back. None of them words would be leaving my lips. 

"Chelsea will be over the moon if you make it back" Jake gave me a look, his eyes unintentionally smouldered. I sorta wished I had of got to know him sooner, I was pretty sure if you looked up the the word handsome in the dictionary there would be a photo of him. He was the oldest in the villa but he was probably one of the best looking, I just hadn't been sure our personalities would gel right. 

Music started playing throughout the villa as the other girls joined us. The air just starting to cool as the sun began to move lower.

"Took you long enough, What the hell were you's doing?" Bobby teased them in his usual manner, Lottie stood next to him causing my blood to almost boil over instantly.

"We were just taking hun" She smiled at him, 

"Talk for britain you lot" Bobby returned her smile. I turned away from the two of them in an attempt to keep my raging emotion's to a minimum.

"She never knows when to stop" Rocco added, "That girl is deep, mate"

I sucked in air and moved over to Cherry and Shannon.

"You look stressed babe" Shannon stated, her eyes darting over to Rocco who had now moved nearer to Bobby and Lottie, "Remember what I said, you need to graft"

I nodded and knocked back the rest of my drink. I walked over to Rocco, Lottie and Bobby. Linking my arm through Rocco's to make my presence known. 

"I need another drink, Are you coming?" I asked him as I looked up from beneath my lashes. He nodded and followed me.

"Right, babe..." I started as soon as we were out of hearing range from everyone else, "I need to know now before it's too late. Do you fancy Lottie? Is that why you were talking to her in the bedroom..If you don't like me then I need to know to keep my options open" I refilled my glass with the open bottle that was on the counter,

"Wow" Rocco ran a hand through his hair and let out a laugh, "She's attractive..."

"I knew it" I frowned, "I guess I'll just go talk to someone else? I mean, I'm a little limited choice wise right now but maybe.."

"We were literally only talking about you" Rocco interrupted me,

"Then why start your reply with 'she's attractive' That is not a good conversation starter, Rocco!" I snapped, 

"You're cute when you're jealous" Rocco chuckled loudly, he looked ridiculously amused with the situation.

"I'm not trying to be cute! I'm trying to work out where I stand here. If you like Lottie then i'm out. I'm not about to lose another man to her so i'd like to take myself out of the situation if that's what's on the cards!" I went to storm past Rocco but he grabbed my arm pulling me against his chest,

"You're feisty" Rocco murmured against my ear, "I like it when a girl know's her worth"

"It's me or her Rocco" I felt myself softening as he held me close, I wrapped my arm's around his neck. Shannon's words ringing in my ears, 'with no risk there's no reward' I was willing to risk everything on Rocco right now as long he showed that I was the one he was interested in. No playing every girl as he had last time.

"It's you" Rocco replied gruffly, "Only you"

"So you're not into her?" I quizzed him, 

"No. Not in the slightest" Rocco replied, his cheek pressed against the top of my hair, "You just need to trust me"

Whilst it was day one in the villa for the other Casa girls I had already spent time with the boys, Rocco's change of attitude had already began drawing me in.

"I'm trying" I admitted, "It's not even you I'm worried about"

"I get you, but you have to accept the fact that me and Lottie are going to talk"

"Then how would you feel about me dragging Jake away for a private chat in our bed?"

"I'd be pretty pissed I suppose"

"So please take my feeling's into account before you do shit like that"

"But we really were only talking about you, Lottie feel's like shit babe, she'd like to fix thing's between you two"

"And to that I say no" I scoffed at the absurdity, No thank you, 

"I wouldn't expect you to say anything else" Rocco smirked, "Stubborn as a mule"

"Are you comparing me to a donkey right now?" I looked up at Rocco as I pretended to be offended, his mouth dropped open as he stumbled to explain what he meant. "Come on, Let's go chat to the others, just please..PLEASE.. don't leave me alone with Lottie"


	9. Nine days of misfortune

There was a few sore heads in the villa today and I counted my blessing's that mine wasn't one of them this time. I had survived my first night in Casa with no major drama and fully clothed so that was a win in my books. I had managed to avoid Lottie for the most part which with perfect but in avoiding Lottie I had also never managed to spend much time with Bobby since the two were pretty much together the whole night. I'd have to try and catch him today but it was seeming impossible right now as I watched them both in the kitchen, Bobby stood over the hob and Lottie perched on a counter - my spot for the record, I was the one who should be sat there gossiping with my best friend. She should crawl back to her creepy little house in the forest with her bag of sweets to lure in the children that she would inevitably fatten up before she cooked them for dinner, thats where witches live right? She didn't deserve to be here in my eyes. I scowled in Lottie's direction and threw myself back on the sun lounger, my arms crossing against my chest as I took in the sun's rays. What annoyed me even more than Lottie's presence right now was the fact that Bobby had literally made no effort to talk to me today either. He would know why I was keeping a distance. 

"I've got a text" Gary yelled out, his deep voice echoed everywhere. "Tonight's meals will be prepared and served by the girls. Head to the kitchen to begin immediately. #tableservice #maidforyou"

"Yes!" Bobby cheered, "Hope you girls can cook!"

"We've got this girls" Lottie attempted to rally us all in the kitchen as she chattered to Lucy about all of her ideas. Children served on a bed of salad no doubt. 

"Come on babe" Shannon held a hand out to me which I accepted, she pulled me up from the lounger as we joined the others.

"So what are we thinking then?" Lucy asked as she opened the fridge and glanced inside, "We're fully stocked"

My phone rang out interrupting the discussion. 

"Girls, You's must separate into two different groups. One group will continue to cook and the other will be required to set up the tables. #TooManyCooksSpoilTheBroth" I read out, "I'll do the tables, I'm not much of a cook anyway"

"I'll give you a hand" Lottie chimed in. 

"It's alright Lottie, I'd rather help set the tables than cook" Shannon gave me a comforting smile, 

"No it's fine, honestly babe, you help in the kitchen" Lottie attempted to convince Shannon, "I need to talk to Maddison anyway"

Okay, I could do this right? I could behave myself. My eye began to twitch of it's own accord. Of course I couldn't be nice to her. I had no intentions on being friendly. Ding ding round one bitch.

I moved over to the table's that had been dropped off by the production team. Apparently we would be eating in couples. Lottie followed me and held up a table.

"How about we set them up over here?" She suggested, It was the perfect place. Central to the villa and near the kitchen so it would be easy to get the dishes out.

"I prefer over here" I walked as far away from Lottie's positioning as possible. 

"Oh?" Lottie followed me, "This might be a bit shady"

"Suits you down to a tee then doesn't it" I shrugged as I began setting up the table, grabbing two chairs to position either side.

"Maddison" She groaned but following my instructions she placed the table down, "We need to sort this out. We could be living together for a while yet"

"Why would we be? Have you found the love of your life here already?" I threw another table down with a clatter, I hadn't anticipated how loud the sound would be. Shannon glanced over from the kitchen to ensure everything was okay. What I really wanted right there and then was to drop Lottie through one of the tables as if we were on wwe. I'd need a ladder but I was pretty confident I'd be able to nail it. Bam bitch.

"Well, No. It's not that but you know Bobby right? I doubt he'd go back single if I'm here" Lottie added,

"Well I hope you're not encouraging him to take to you back to the villa" I snapped, "He deserves better than you!"

"It's not like that.. Me and Bobby don't fancy each other... " Lottie spoke quickly, she grabbed some chairs and followed my pattern.

"Then just back off and leave him alone! Let him make his own decisions" I yelled,

"Really?" Lottie scoffed, "You've been telling him what to do the whole time you were here"

"I told him to do what was best for him. To chose someone he see's a future with" I walked over to Lottie, standing close. "You are not that someone!"

"I never said I was" Lottie didn't back away, instead her feet were planted to the ground firmly, her green eyes searching mine. I wasn't much taller then Lottie but I still had to lower my gaze to meet hers, "You really haven't got a clue have you!"

This time Lottie's tone over powered mine. Now she was angry. It only irritated me further. I noticed the security lingering on the outskirts of the villa, ready to make a jump towards us if it was necessary. 

"Stay away from me and stay away from Bobby" I hissed, 

"I can't do that babe, Bobby is a friend and I won't ditch him" She lowered her tone, 

"I was a friend too, remember that? Remember what you did to me? It's no surprise you have no real friends" I was so close to losing it, 

"Bobby IS my friend" Lottie reiterated, "I'll one hundred percent hold my hand's up that I made a mistake when it came to our friendship. I never intended to hurt you"

"Yet you did just that! You shagged my boyfriend Lottie" I kicked the base of the table, scraping my bare skin against the rough metal, "Real friends don't do that, ever."

"I'm sorry!" Lottie threw her head back and wiped her hand's over her face, as If she was trying to stop herself from crying, 

"And then you come in this same villa where you know I am" I slammed my hands down against the table, "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you like seeing me hurt, in pain? You are the source of all of my problems. I can't even have a conversation with the one boy who mean's the absolute world to me because you're always there! You broke me up from Gary and you're doing the same with Bobby"

"We're just frie..." I interrupted Lottie before she could finish talking, 

"I don't trust a word that come's out of that filthy mouth. And whilst I actually have anything to say to you, stay the hell away from Rocco. You've done enough damage"

"Rocco made it clear he was into you actually, that's more than he ever did when he was with me. There was none of the 'uh I just want to get to know everyone' business, no flirting which is a bloody miracle for that man. I only spoke to him because I wanted to see if he'd talk to you for me" Lottie yelled back,

"Just.. You just go sort them chairs out" I pointed over to them as I ran my hands through my hair, she was stressing me the hell out. 

"Maddison, I'm not finished talking yet" Lottie refused, 

"Well I'm done listening" I turned away and concentrated on my job,

"Five more minutes, please!" Lottie begged. I placed my hands over my ear and began to hum loudly, "You're such a child!"

I could hear what Lottie was saying but instead I played dumb.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you" I shook my head with a shrug, continuing to hum.

Lottie stamped a foot dramatically and stormed off, I could see her waving her arm's around as she got back to the other girls. No doubt making me out to be an arsehole, the whole woe is me charade would be in full force right now. I quickly set the last of the tables up, decorating them with little vase's each holding a single red rose. Two champagne flute's stood next to a bottle of bubbly. Everything was simple but there wasn't exactly much room to add anything else.

"Maddison!" Shannon yelled from the kitchen, "We need to get dressed"

I nodded and skipped over to her as we all moved inside. In each of our wardrobe's hung a maid's outfit. I teamed the little black and white outfit with a pair of chunky black heels and a slick of red lipstick. I gave myself a spritz of my favourite coconut spray and teased my hair to add some volume.

"What did you guys make anyway?" I asked to no one specific, 

"Burgers" Cherry blushed, "Apparently none of us are the best cook's so it made sense to go simple"

"Works for me" I smiled. Simple was best for me, I swear I had the pallet of a ten year old. 

"Are we ready girls?" Lucy pulled on her shoes and stood up, "We really need to push thing's today if we're going to make it back"

We all walked out together and took a place beside our table's. It would be down to the boys to decide who they wanted to sit with, one of our last chance's to impress. Bobby came bounding over to us first, as energetic as ever.

"Jesus girls, this is something I never knew I needed to see" He whistled, "Smoking hot, all of you's"

"Bloody hell" Gary grinned, "I could get used to this"

The boys seemed to be having a quick discussion amongst each other as we waited.

"Hurry up!" Shannon groaned, "I'm starving now"

"Me too actually, make your mind's up" I pouted, eyeing up the dishes on the counter ready to be passed around.

"Patience girls, it's a tough decision" Rocco smirked, I narrowed my eyes at him. Tough decision huh? It should be pretty straight forward if you ask me.

Eventually they began to move, Bobby bounced over to me and took a seat.

"Lucky you!" He grinned up at me, "You get the pleasure of my company"

I laughed in response, yes I had wanted Rocco but spending time with Bobby was needed. Rocco winked at me as he walked past and took a seat on Shannon's table. Cool, that was fine. That I could deal with. I grabbed the food from the counter and set a plate down in front of Bobby as well as one for myself.

"Look's lush" He eyed up the burger,

"What? The food or me?" I stuck my tongue out at him and proceeded to fill up the glasse with champagne,

"The food.. Don't worry though, you look pretty decent too" He teased, "Come on, give us a spin"

I giggled before turning on the spot slowly and taking a seat.

"Good enough to eat" He smiled at me, "What about me? You girl's are supposed to be showering us with praise today, how do I look?"

"Solid ten babe" I went along with him, "Absolute stunner"

"Why thank you" He straightened out the collar on his shirt, "I do try"

"So tell me Mr Mckenzie, what brings you to my cafe la Maddison?" I took a sip of the champagne. Beer would of worked better with the choice of food. 

"Do I need a reason?" Bobby grinned, "I thought we could do with a quick catch up"

"Agreed" I spoke bluntly,

"Spit it out then lass" Bobby replied, "I know your dying to get something off your chest"

"You know me well!" I smiled, 

"It's a talent.. Plus someone need's to keep a check on what goes on in that noggin of yours" Bobby bit into the burger,

"It's a complicated place babe, I'm glad someone dares to try and work me out" I giggled, "Right, Bobby..."

"I know what you're going to say" Bobby rolled his eyes,

"Then why?" I asked, 

"Well, why not?" 

"Because that girl is everything that is wrong in the world" I frowned, I glanced over at Lottie as she made conversation with Carl. Bobby stifled a laugh, "Do not laugh at me!"

"I'm not.. Shit I am, I'm sorry. Come on Mads, Stop letting her get to you. You're stronger than this, than her"

"Do you remember when you said to me the other day about ME always picking the wrong ones?" I asked as Bobby nodded, "You are doing that right now! Lottie is using you to get back to the villa"

"You seem sure.. What if I was the one using Lottie to make sure I was safe?" Bobby tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowed as he looked directly into mine,

"Wait? Are you?" I gasped, it was impossible. I was certain he would never do that.

Bobby tapped his nose but spoke no more.

"Pfft, Of course you're not. You're too nice for anything like that" I lifted the top of the burger bun up and pulled the lettuce out, placing it on the side of my plate before taking a bite. The girls had done good, "Just be careful"

"Babe, I'm not into Lottie so if she moves onto someone else the damage will be minimal. Pinky promise.." Bobby held out his little finger to me, 

"I swear I'll kill you if you fall for her witchy ways" I wrapped my finger around Bobby's.

"Harsh but okay" Bobby grinned, he pulled my hand up to his mouth and placed a gently kiss on the back of my hand.

"I'll tell you now it's a good job I love you. This decision of yours is proper questionable"

"All of yours are and I've still stuck by you" Bobby paused, "I wish you'd just pick a nice man and be done, Someone who gets you, The sort of man who would make you breakfast on a morning just because"

"Well if you have any friends who fit that description please be sure to pass on my details" I scoffed, "Nice men are few and far between"

"I bet they are.." Bobby shook his head gently,

The rest off the meal went over in a flash, We laughed, chatted and amused ourselves. Bobby always had me in stitches. I smiled at Rocco as he stood up from his table, he smiled back but it never hit his green eyes. I watched as him and Shannon walked off together.

Oh god. Abort mission.. Abort! 

"Thanks for the company babe, I'm glad I got to spend a bit time with you before the chaos resumes" Bobby wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me, he placed his head on my shoulder and kissed my cheek, "Love ya lots"

"Like Jelly tots" I responded with a smile on my face. Bobby loosened his hold on me before grabbing the plates to return them to the kitchen.

Why had Rocco and Shannon took off like that? My question's were about to be answered as Rocco ventured back over to mew, he pulled me over to the daybeds to chat.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him as he signalled for me to take a seat, "Should I be worried?"

"I'm gonna be honest here okay? I hope that means something to you and that you don't think I'm a complete prick. So, I think I like Shannon" Rocco spoke fast, as if he was getting all of his words out before he could change his mind.

"Oh.. That's nice.. " I frowned, Shannon looked sheepish as she glanced at me from the kitchen,

"I think we're on the same wave length me and her, Our energies just seem to mesh well" Rocco talked, his hand's clasping together to show me just how well he and Shannon 'meshed'.

"I see.. so where does that leave us?" 

"I still like you obviously, I'm not that fickle. I just need to take a bit of time to work out who's right for me" Rocco took a deep breath, "I thought I should let you know now at least, a little bit of a heads up, you know?"

"So is this you trying to tell me you won't be picking me?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I don't know what I should do" Rocco was careful with his words,

"If we're being honest Rocco I would of prefered it if you told me this sooner" It had left me with next to no time to talk to someone else, and to be fair I was actually really starting to like Rocco. I could hardly believe it myself but it was true.

"If I knew sooner I would of, I haven't spent much time with Shannon until today, I was so sure you were the one for me so I never bothered. I'm confused as hell"

"Me and you both Rocco" I grumbled, I smoothed out the hem of my dress, "I thought we might of been on to something"

"I'm sorry Maddy, don't get me wrong I'm not saying I definitely won't pick you, I just need to work it out myself first"

"But there's a chance you won't?" 

"I don't know what else to say" Rocco closed his eyes, holding the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

This is not what I needed right now. When was it my turn? I wanted the happy ending too.


	10. On day Ten the boys choose

It had been a busy morning in Casa, Things were still up in the air between me and Lottie, I wasn't sure where I stood with the previous night's revelations from Rocco. I knew I had to respect the fact that he had been honest with me which was a lot more respectful than the way he went about things last time but still. It left me not knowing what was happening, was I going to make it back to the villa? It was confusing, How could someone go from being all in to barely there in the matter of a few hours? I had chosen to not confide in anyone, not even Bobby, that way his choice's wouldn't be swayed. I wasn't about to be taken back to the villa in a move of sympathy, I wanted to be picked by someone who wanted me or no one at all. 

I opened my suitcase and threw everything in roughly, leaving one dress and a pair of shoes to the side for later. 

"You're keen" Cherry smiled as she sat down in the front of the mirror, she opened her make up bag and began to rummage through it.

"No point delaying the inevitable" I gave her a small smile back,

"What's up? You don't sound too confident" Cherry placed her bag back down and turned to face me, "I'm sure you're fine babe, Rocco seem's to really like you"

"Yeah well, we'll see won't we. I just wish it was over with to be honest, I hate waiting around" I sighed and zipped my case shut, standing it in the corner of the room. I sat down next to Cherry, "This place is such a head fuck"

"Yup" She agreed with me, "I can't even deal with being out there at the minute, "If I learned anything last time it's that you can't predict what's going to happen at the recouplings, All it takes is one person to change everything for everyone else"

"Last time I was at Casa the choice was mine" I complained, "It's no fun being on the other side. I don't get a say in what happens, It's out of our hand's now isn't it" 

"Hey can I have a word, Maddison?" Shannon gave me a small smile as she entered the dressing room, "It won't take long"

I nodded and followed Shannon into the empty bedroom, I sat cross legged on an empty bed and Shannon perched towards the edge.

"So, first up, I had no intentions on this happening. I need to make this clear because I need you to know I wasn't being snakey" Shannon paused for a breath, "Something just seemed to click between me and Rocco"

"Look, I'm not going to make a big deal out of this. If Rocco wants to pick you it's fine. I'm not even annoyed with you, I'm just wondering where this leave's me you know? I spent all my time with Rocco in here. He's the only one I was interested in" I admitted, "It sucks balls"

"I'm sorry" Shannon's voice was full of sincerity, "I was hoping we'd both make it to the villa, I actually really like you. Why don't you try talking to Carl? He's a sweetheart"

"Nah it's not there for me" I shook my head, she was right-he was sweet. He would forever be my favourite boy from Casa but something was missing.

"I'm guessing Bobby and Gary are no goes too? Tim? Jake?" Shannon quizzed, 

"Tim dumped me for Jen" I chuckled, "And Jake's with Chelsea, I couldn't put her at risk of going home"

"Well, Rocco hasn't made his mind up yet, he's struggling with the decision so I guess we're both in the same boat" Shannon tried to cheer me up, "

"I've got a text!" Bobby shouted out loudly, he waited for us all to surround him, "Islanders, You's have one hour remaining until you's all return to the villa please get dressed and pack up immediately"

"Oh god" I groaned, "I feel sick"

"Don't stress darling" Gary patted me on the back, "I'm sure we'll see you back in there"

"Thanks Gaz" I plastered a fake smile on my face and headed in side. 

Once we arrived at the main villa the boy's took there seats around the fire pit, there was silence as myself and the other Casa girls took our positions, standing facing the boys. Bobby grinned stupidly at me. 

"That's me!" Bobby jumped up, "Okay, so in all fairness this has been an easy decision for me. I wasn't really feeling it in my couple. I'm going to switch because this girl is one of my friends, she seems to get me and I think having her around can only make things better. The girl I choose to couple up with..is... Lottie"

We all clapped politely and I felt my heart sink. All I had wanted was for him to not choose her, maybe going home wouldn't be such a bad thing now if she was going to be here. Lottie thanked Bobby and he wrapped her in a hug before the two of them sat down.

Tim stood up next.

"I'm gonna keep this short because I think it's obvious where my heads at right now, Sorry girls, you're all lovely" He glanced at each of us in turn, "But I'm going to stick with Jen"

He was met by an applause as he bowed and sat down on his own.

"My turn" Rocco looked uncomfortable as he stood up, I kept my eyes fixed to the ground in front of me, "I've really struggled with this decision, It's hard to find out the best match for you in a couple of days. Two of these girl's have totally different qualities"

"Wait, what's going on?" Bobby interrupted him, "Who are you on about? Two girls?"

"Just let me finish" Rocco hushed Bobby, I finally looked up at Rocco. He was looking up at the sky, My gaze drifted over to Bobby who was watching me, his face etched with worry. All I could do was shrug at him, "One girl is completely my type, confident, beautiful, speaks her mind and know's what she want's. The other girl is quieter, equally as beautiful. There's just something about her that I can't put my finger on"

Cherry laced her fingers through mine.

"I've never had much luck with my type in the past, so I think it's time to try something different. For those reason's I'm going to switch, and the girl that I want to couple up with is Shannon" Rocco finished, there was a few gasps but Bobby's voice was clear.

"Fucks sake Rocco" Bobby looked in his direction, Rocco took a seat with Shannon choosing to not retaliate. Lottie put a hand on Bobby's knee and whispered in his ear. I couldn't work out what she was saying but it didn't seem to do anything in calming him down. "If she goes home.. I swear"

Jake's phone distracted us long enough for Lottie to try and calm Bobby down more.

"I wasn't sure what to expect when I got to Casa Amor, I haven't long been coupled up with Chelsea but as sweet and as funny as she is I'm certain we aren't right for each other and I reckon she know's it too. I'm going to switch and i'd like to recouple up with Cherry, We get along pretty well and I'd really like to try things with her" Jake finished, Cherry gave me a hug and took her place next to Jake. 

"Good luck hun" I cheered.

Carl took his place next, He'd chose to stick. I was sure it was only because Shannon had already been picked.

Bobby tapped his foot aggressively, his eyes met mine. I smiled at him reassuringly, the one he returned wasn't convincing. He looked stressed.

Gary patted his thighs and stood up.

"My turn then" He spoke as us remaining girls stood together and linked hands. "This choice has been made a lot easier for me then I expected. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do before we got back to the villa but I'm going to recouple. The girl I'm choosing to recouple with hasn't had the best time in here"

I looked at Gary, his eyes were fixed on me.

"And she deserves so much more than the idiot's she goes for. Me included.." I smiled a little at his comment, "She's stunning, fun, a right sweetheart if you don't piss her off. Anybody would be lucky to have her. She mean's so much to so many of us and I just couldn't imagine not having her around again. So yeah..In case it isn't obvious the girl I'm choosing to couple up with is.. Maddison"

I walked over to Gary and hugged him tight, his strong arms wrapping around me.

"Thank you" I whispered against his chest,

"Anytime babe" We sat down and Gary wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

Bobby looked over and gave me a thumb's up, obviously relieved that I was still here. He wouldn't like that I was with Gary right now though but it is what it is. I didn't like that he was with Lottie either. 

Lucy received a text to saying it was time for her and the girls who hadn't been chosen to leave. We all said our goodbye's as they headed out to a waiting jeep.

We returned to a fire pit as the next text message arrived, asking Rocco and Shannon to stand.

"Rocco, before leaving the villa you were coupled up with Priya, It's time to find out what she decided to do" I read from my phone. The whole villa was silent as we waited. The sound of high heel's echoed throughout the villa followed by the sound of a second pair of footsteps. Roccos visibly relaxed as Priya came walking over hand in hand with Felix.. Oh wow. Well, different strokes for different folks I suppose,

"Hey you!" Priya gave Rocco a kiss on the cheek before doing the same to Shannon. Felix shook Rocco's hand, "I'm so glad you met someone! I was actually worried about you coming back alone"

Priya looked over and saw me, I gave her a smug smile and she rolled her eyes. What a welcome back eh. They took a seat with the rest of us. Next up was Bobby and Lottie. 

Emily came walking out alone, her face a picture of disgust as she spotted Lottie. 

"Jesus Bobby, I thought you had better taste than that" Emily faked a laugh and I couldn't help but turn my face into Gary's shoulder to hide my own amusement. Emily didn't bother making conversation, instead sitting down alone.

Talia had chosen to stick with Carl, they hugged it out and took a seat. Jake and Cherry stood, I could hear Chelsea before I seen her and the voice of a man followed hers as they laughed together.

"Jake!" She dashed over to him and pulled him and Cherry into a hug, "I'd like to introduce you to Rohan!"

Rohan joined in the group hug as we applauded. I hated to admit it but I was kinda jealous. Rohan would of been one I had my eyes on. Rohan nudged Chelsea and pointed in my direction.

I gave a huge smile as she looked in my direction. 

"Babe!" She ran over, "Yes! You're here! OH! And with Gary too?"

Chelsea squeezed me as Gary's phone beeped.

"It's us babe" Gary grabbed my hand gently as we stood together. Delicate footsteps could be heard. Hannah stopped as she got half way, composing herself before closing the distance.

"I didn't expect this" She spoke softly, Gary gave her a side hug,

"I couldn't not bring Maddison back, I hope you understand" 

"I'm Sorry" I shrugged gently, That was a lie. I wasn't sorry at all. 

She kept her head down and took a seat, visibly brightening when she noticed Lottie. Gary placed a hand on my lower back to guide me to our spot.

Tim looked tense next to me, His posture was rigid and his usual laid back demeanor was long gone.

"Hey are you okay?" I whispered to him, 

"Yeah, course I am. I've got nothing to worry about have I?" Tim tried to paint on a brave face but it wasn't working, "There's a reason she's last isn't there? There must be.."

"I'm sure it's nothing, hun, Jen wouldn't do that" I tried to reassure him but in all honesty, they was normally a reason to be last. Love island really liked to ramp up the drama or suspense so something big was probably on the horizon.

Tim took to his feet and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, his handsome face etched with worry.

My heart broke for Tim as Jen rounded the corner her hand linked with Noah's. My mouth dropped open and one glance around the villa showed me that everyone from Casa Amor was feeling the same shock. Tim turned around as soon as he spotted them, rubbing his hands over his eyes before turning back to Jen. 

"Jen" He smiled sadly, "Alright?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry, can we talk about this later?" Jen asked him, Tim flinched as she went to give him a hug.

"Eh, maybe. You're with him now.." He looked over Jen's shoulder, Noah gave him an upnod.

"It's nice to meet you mate" Noah looked equally uncomfortable. 

"Yeah.." Tim returned to his space next to me. Gary patted his back and I grabbed his hand.

"It's going to be okay" I whispered, Tim nodded gently. I looked over at Jen as she sat down with Noah, she looked guilty. She obviously felt like shit but hey, this is love island. People are thrown in here to fuck up the situation we were in. It wouldn't be a TV show if everything went swimmingly.

"I've got a text" Hannah stood up, her hand secured in Lotties. "Hannah, Tim and Emily, As your partners have chosen to switch you's are now single at at risk of being dumped from the Island at the next recoupling #turnupthecharm"

Tim hunched over, his head in his hands. I rubbed his back gently. Everyone began to leave the fire pit, either eager to settle into there new couples or catch up with their friends.

"I'm gonna try and catch Hannah" Gary spoke, "I feel I owe her it"

"Yeah sure" I smiled up at him, as I continued my circles around Tim's back. "I'll catch up with you shortly... Thank you again Gary, It mean's a lot" 

"Don't worry about it" He returned my smile, "None of us wanted to see you leave, and besides.. Bobby would of never forgiven me. Chelsea either if she found out you were there"

I laughed at Gary as he walked off. They would of definitely had something to say.

"Come on Tim" I coaxed, "Let's talk it out"

"I can't believe she's just done that" Tim mumbled, "I'm so stupid. I trusted her"

"You had no reason not to" I spoke, "We don't always get to plan how things play out in here"

"Why did she do it though?" Tim asked, finally lifting his face so his eyes met mine.

"It's not always simple hun, She might not even like him that way. It might of just been to make sure she was safe" I tried to reason,

"That make's it worse" Tim complained, "It mean's she didn't trust me to be loyal. She's really fucked me over with this one"

I didn't reply, instead choosing to give him a small smile.

"What would you do in my situation?" Tim asked, his eyes seeking mine desperately,

"Honestly?" I bit my lower lip and Tim nodded, "I'd play holy hell then graft on the next person who took my attention, But I know you're better than that.. You need to talk to Jen"

"Yeah.." He paused, "You know, I wouldn't be half as annoyed if she'd made it clear that she was open to meeting other people in the first place. I ditched what we were building for her, Maddison"

"You went with your heart, I can't say anything else about that. This isn't about me anyway babe, I just wanted to make sure you were okay"

"I will be I guess, It just stings man. I'm sorry if I made you feel anything like this" He blew out air, 

"Completely different situations Tim, I won't lie it hurt.. But it's still different" I needed to be supportive, He didn't deserve to feel any worse than he already did.

"Could I talk to Tim please?" Jen asked me, she stood in front of us looking like a beauty queen, her posture perfect.

"Of course hun" I stood up and gave Tim's hand a squeeze, 

"Thanks babe" Jen replied, "I'm glad you're back, Noah's over there if you want to catch up!"

"I'll go say hello" I waved over my shoulder. Jen sat down next to Tim, pulling his face up to look at her as she spoke.

I walked over to Noah, he was stood alone in the kitchen. I wasn't used to seeing him without a rabid Hope stuck to his hip, ready to strike whenever someone came with in two feet of Noah.

"Hey stranger" I walked over to Noah,

"Hey you" Noah met took a step closer, wrapping his arm's around me. I swear he smelt exactly the same the last time in the villa. Not that I ever got the chance to admire it much mind. Hope wasn't one to allow that. If I so much as breathed in Noah's direction she was on my case.

"How've you been?" I asked, "You and Jen huh? That's a bit of a shocker! If anything I would've had Priya down as the girl to drag you back here"

"Ha, Jen's a really nice girl, I'm really lucky she likes me" Noah took a step away from me, Uh oh, keeping the distance already? 

"You are" I smiled, "But she's lucky too. We all know your a good lad Noah"

"I hope so, It took a lot to come back here" Noah grimaced, "There's memories everywhere"

"That there is! It doesn't have to be a bad thing though" I looked around, 

"Hows Tim? I felt shit when I seen him when we came out" Noah looked over the Tim and Jen, 

"I'm not gonna lie babe he's a bit of a mess" I bit my lip, "He feels like he's been had over a little bit"

"It's not like that, honestly. You know me Maddison, I don't make a point of disrupting couples"

"I believe you hun, You's just need to get it across to him" I agreed, 

"I'm more shocked by you and Gary if I'm honest. I thought you'd be over that one" Noah relaxed slightly propping himself against the kitchen counter.

"Well.." I laughed slightly, "Apparently my life is one big joke sweets, I actually thought I was onto something with Rocco. Everything was going well but a little chat with Shannon and he's all over her like a fly around shit"

"Are you implying Shannon is the shit?" Noah narrowed his eyes at me,

"Maybe.. Hey I like the girl, I can't lie. And Rocco was very respectful this time. he actually told me the crack" 

"That's something at least" Noah flicked the kettle on, grabbing himself a mug from the cupboard.

"Yup! So Gary was a bit like my knight in shining armour really, I'm only here because of him" It was a ridiculously sweet gesture of Gary, He had no real reason to help me. I had made it clear where me and him stood.

"So you's aren't a romantic couple?"

"Mate!" I chuckled loudly, "We're getting along, that's more than I could of expected before I got to the villa. I can't thank Gary enough for what he did but I'm not sure there's going to major fireworks at any point"

"And you and Lottie? How's that?" I think this was the longest me and Noah had ever spoke without an audience, 

"I actually feel like punching her in the face everytime I see her but i'm not acting on it. That's got to be a good thing right?"

Noah laughed louder than I was used too.

"At least you've not resorted to violence yet"

"I'm gonna be really nosey right now, okay?" I tested the waters,

"You're gonna ask about me and Hope aren't you?"

"I am" I watched his face, "What happened? Like really happened? You's left the villa 50k richer and head over heels. Don't get me wrong I never really got it when you's two were together but it was still unexpected"

"She just flipped out over something stupid again. It got to the point where I couldn't do anything right. Remember when she kicked off at me for cutting the toastie in here? Thing's like that were happening all the time. I grabbed her the wrong scented bubble bath, the wrong flavoured crisps. Little things just escalated into big things, eventually I'd just had enough"

"Wow, I thought it might of just been the stress of things in here but it just got worse" I was shocked, I had never understood the mechanisms of Hope and Noah, He was a decent a bloke and she was.. She was just not a very nice person for the most part. 

"It was bad... I know people say opposites attract but the reality of it is we just wanted completely different things. Once we hit the real world rather than the villa it just wasn't happening anymore"

"That sucks, I'm sorry noah" I placed a had on his arm on gave it a reassuring squeeze, 

"Nothing to be sorry about. I should of spoke up sooner rather than hoping I could change what she wanted for the future"

Jen flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder as she approached us.

"Am I okay to steal him back hun?" She asked me politely, 

"Of course babe" I gave Noah a kiss on the cheek before kissing Jens cheek, "Good luck you two.... how was Tim?"

"I feel like rubbish, he's really hurt. I've explained everything as best as I could. Neither of us expected this" Jen looked up at Noah and he pulled her against his side, "It just kind of happened. I feel even worse knowing that I separated the two of you"

"Don't worry about it Jen, I think this whole experience has shown me that Tim need's more time, He's still not over you" I replied, 

"I'm not sure about that one babe, I think he was but me turning up just stirred up a lot of old feelings. Whatever the situation, the reality of it is we were still in a place where calling it off was the right decision. I'm just hoping he doesn't think I was leading him on coming back here. He deserves someone special" Jen smiled, she glanced over at Tim then back to me, 

"He's a sweetheart isn't he?" I glanced over at Tim as he unfastened his shirt buttons more, his defined chest on show.

"I hope i'm not in the wrong for saying this now your with Gary and everything but you more than have my blessing if you'd like to try things with Tim again, I can see how much you care about him already. I'm so sorry I messed things up for you"

"Yeah? Ah I don't know. Tim chose you over me.." I stopped for a second, "Like, don't take it the wrong way, I get why he did. I just don't want to spend my time here second best"

"You're not second best" Jen scoffed, "Tim put's on a big show but once you get to know the Tim underneath the exterior you'll realise he's more sensitive than most. He's scared of getting hurt just like anyone else. He hide's it behind shitty spanish landmarks and humour. He seeks comfort. I think that's why he was keen to try things with me again, I know everyone of that boys flaws but I also know just how awesome he is despite them"

I didn't know what to say back so I kept quiet, letting Noah and Jen chat. I looked over to Tim sat alone at the fire pit. One glance in the other direction showed me Bobby sat with Lottie and Cherry.

I walked over to Bobby, he was quiet as Lottie and Cherry spoke.

"Mads!" He grinned as I approached, 

"Come help me a second?" I asked him,

"I'm there babe!" Bobby flung his arm around my shoulder, "Have to say I'm glad you made it back"

"Admit it love, You're fucking ecstatic aren't you" I joked 

"What happened anyway? I thought Rocco was going to bring you back. Did you's fall out?"

"Nah not really" I sighed, "Apparently the maid outfit didn't do it for him"

"For real? Is that a joke? The lad needs a proper glasgow kiss. You were lush"

"Ha I'm joking, Apparently Shannon is more what he's looking for this time" I shook my head, I had been ditched again by another bloke for another lass. It was getting out of hand. 

"And I'm guessing you knew this was a possibility before the recoupleing didn't you?" Bobby frowned at me, 

"Guilty" I smiled at him, "I was still holding out on you picking someone who wasn't Lottie"

"Well it would of been you if I knew the crack" Bobby blushed, "I would of chosen you over anyone"

"You're the cutest" I smiled and Bobby pressed his finger against my nose.

"Boop" He laughed, "What's up anyway? What do you need help with?"

"You're a positive person right? I need you to help me cheer Tim up"

"My speciality" Bobby grinned, "What do you have in mind?"

"I was kinda hoping you'd have some ideas. I'm clueless" 

"Say no more" Bobby rushed off alone towards Tim, within second's there was a huge splash as Bobby and Tim's body's landed in the pool.

A smile lit up Tim's face as he resurfaced from under the water, I watched as Bobby and Tim grappled each other.

"Stand back I'm coming in" I yelled, I grabbed the beach ball from the side and took a run at the pool, "Cannonball!"

"Ooh! Me too" I could vaguely make out Chelsea's voice before she jumped into the pool, pulling Rohan along with her.

"Sod it, I'm in too" Talia took a run and jump, joining us in the middle of the pool.

"Come on then" Bobby yelled, He hoisted himself up on to Tim's shoulder's. Rohan lifted Chelsea up onto his as I passed her the ball.

"Right, up you get Talia" I patted my shoulders as I moved closer to her. I helped her up as I gripped onto her toned thighs, pausing slightly until she got her balance.

"Well I never thought I'd get a chance to have my legs around your neck" Talia quipped. 

"I'm glad your happy" I teased. 

"Ready?" Chelsea asked as she through the ball over to Talia which she caught with ease. She through it over to Bobby. He missed and the sudden change of his body weight sent him and Tim under water.

"Damn you boy's are useless" Talia laughed sweetly, "Always missing the target"

I looked up at Talia and she gave me a perfect smile, her hair gripping to her face from jumping in the pool.

"You know I'm right" She stuck her tongue out, 

It had been a pretty shit start to the day but when everyone was in better spirits it was hard to imagine anything going wrong. But, this is Love Island and who know's what's hiding around the corner.


	11. Eleven pies

I walked over to the kitchen to refill my water bottle. Lottie and Priya seemed to be bickering on about something. It wasn't a surprise, they always seemed to struggle to get along. I was definately gonna look at the positives at that situation, maybe if they were too busy harassing each other I'd get to enjoy some drama that I wasn't involved in. I stood to the side and deliberately took longer than necessary to full my bottle, keen to hear what was going on.

"High five babe!" Chelsea rushed over to me, her right hand up in the air. Damnit hun, did we have to do this right now? I obliged anyway, I couldn't say no to Chelsea. We moved in sync through our own little routine. "We've got this down now"

"It's because we're awesome" I winked at Chelsea, 

"Oh one hundred percent! We are fabulous!" She gave me a cheesy smile. I adored this girl.

"How's things going with Rohan?" I asked curiously, "Anything go bump in the night?"

"Well, a few bits might of happened" Chelsea smirked at me, "We...."

"I've got a text!" Shannon yelled from the day beds,

"Ooh exciting! I hope it's something fun" Chelsea got sidetracked straight away as she pulled me over to Shannon.

"Islanders, please make your way to the challenge area. #SnogMarryOrPie" 

"I'm so ready for this!" Bobby looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows, "I know who I'm going to pie!"

"Don't you dare!" I pointed a finger at him, "I'm warning you"

"No promises lass!" Bobby teased, a cheeky sparkle in his eyes.

We quickly made our way to the challenge area, there was a table with lined with plastic rings and pies decorated with squirty cream. The girls lined up on one side whilst the boys were at the other in the order they would be taking there turns.

"Okay girls!" Felix was up first, He walked up and down the line, examining each of us in turn. Eventually he stopped in front of Priya. He leaned forward and and pressed his lips against hers. He went down on one knee in front of Hannah, offering her the plastic ring. She laughed and accepted, sliding into her finger. Priya didn't look to impressed, It was an awkward one really, you would obviously want the person you were coupled up with to say they wanted to marry you but you definitely wouldn't want them kissing someone else either. Felix picked up the pie and resumed his walk, slowing as he came near me.

"I'm going to pie Maddison.. for all of the time's she pied me last year!" Felix grinned as he pushed the pie into my face, 

"Oh you dick Felix!" I laughed as I wiped the cream from my face to the amusement of the other islanders, "I might deserve that one"

Rocco moved over next, 

"I'm going to kiss this girl because I truly believe she is someone special" Rocco babbled on, "She's such a special person, the person who settles down with her will no doubt be the luckiest guy in the world"

I frowned up at Rocco as he stopped dead in his tracks in front of me, I had a split second to make a decision. Keep it friendly or show him what he was missing? I didn't over think things, instead choosing to go with the flow and follow Rocco's lead. He cupped my face as he brought his mouth down to meet mine. It wasn't as explosive as the first kiss we had shared but it still lit up my senses. He was an insanely good kisser, they do so practice makes perfect though so he's either kissed a lot of girls or kissed a girl a lot of times. Rocco opened his eyes as he pulled away, a smug look on his face, he definitely knew how much of an impact he could have on a girl. He proceeded to ramble on about how he was choosing Shannon to marry, about how she was the sort of girl he could see a long term future with. Dude, chill out. You've spent twenty four hours with her, You're even worse than me. I didn't even bother trying to hide my laughter as he shoved a pie in Lotties face, for me it was hand's down one of the best things I had seen in here. Lottie.

"I had to, You know? Cos I'm such a snake" He raised his eyebrows at Lottie and walked off. That alone sent me into further hysterics. Lottie wiped the cream off her face angrily, She was not impressed. Even Bobby sniggered at her. Gary went on to kiss Cherry, I clapped my hands loudly in full support of what I was seeing.

"I'm going to marry Maddison" Gary handed me the ring which I slipped on to my finger, "Thing's might be a bit different between us now but there's no denying that this girl has a lot to offer to the right man"

"Or woman" Talia piped up from further down the line, 

"Or woman" Gary corrected himself, "You have twice the competition to get her but I promise you now she's worth every headache you get trying to get her.. and from her"

"You melt" I gave Gary a quick hug. I watched as he picked up a pie from the table.

"And i'm going to pie Lottie. I'm sorry, I just can't go back there" Gary pressed the pie into Lottie's face. This challenge was AMAZING. I didn't even care how many pie's I received now, Gary and Rocco had already made my day. 

Noah was up next, he kissed me.. It was no more than a peck but the amount of shock I felt was unreal, it was so unexpected.. He married Jen and pied Chelsea. The look of sheer horror on her face was hilarious. Her and Noah as a couple was just.. weird? It really wasn't a shock to me when he chose her. Rohan had went on to kiss Chelsea, marry me and pie Hannah. It was Carl next, he opted to kiss me, marry Talia and pie Emily. In Jake's turn we seen him kiss Chelsea, marry Cherry and pie Priya.

"Finally!" Bobby cheered, "I'm gonna do things a bit different here!"

Bobby picked up the pie first, I mean there was set rule that we had to pie someone last but we had all been following the standard snog, marry, pie order.

"Which lovely lady should I pie off?" Bobby tapped his chin in deliberation,

"You mean apart from all of us?" Talia giggled, 

"I just have high standards" Bobby shrugged his shoulders with a grin on his face, "Sorry if most of you's can't meet them"

Ouch! That felt like a dig at most of the girls here. Everyone of us who had tried there chances with Bobby was left ultimately disappointed when it never advanced into anything else.

I closed my eyes in anticipation of being pied once Bobby stood in front of me, Oh, he means war. Once I heard the sound of laughter I opened one eye slowly. Beside me Emily was stood covered in pie. 

"Oh dear, You've got a little something.." I pointed to Emily's mouth,

"Oh shut up" Emily scrunched up her face as she began to wipe at her eyes,

Bobby took long strides up and down the line, debating his next move. I could almost hear the cogs turning in his brain. He wasn't the sort to kiss someone for no reason, he'd have to at least feel some sort of connection with them

He paused at me and bit his lip, he looked conflicted. He took a few steps away and stopped in front of Lottie, I could feel myself tensing up. This wasn't about to happen, I didn't want to see this. Bobby wasn't hers! He was mine.. no not mine, but he meant more to me that he did to her, I was sure of it.

"Lotties my snog" Bobby smiled at her, "I think a lot of people have a bit of a negative view of her because of how things have played out in the past but she's actually super nice if your on her good side"

Lottie looked at Bobby appreciatively, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Cheek kisses, definitely not a romantic thing. I felt myself relax. I was far too invested in Bobby's love life, I just couldn't help myself. I liked to tell myself I just wanted the best for him, for him to be the happiest he could ever be. But I needed it to be with someone I felt was deserving of it, Yes it was his decision but I didn't have to agree with his choices did I? 

"So" Bobby spoke as he headed back up the line, this time when he stopped in front of me he instantly dropped down to one knee dramatically, "It has to be Maddison. There's not much I can say besides I love this girl to the moon and back and it pisses me off that she constantly ends up in the shit when it comes to her romantic life. I adore this girl, she's the icing to my cake... So Mads, do me a bloody favour and accept this ring?"

"So dramatic" I grinned at Bobby, "I'd be honoured!"

Bobby slipped the ring onto my finger and stood up, wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you forever, my favourite boy!" I kissed his cheek before he walked back off. Moment's like this as sweet as they were often ignited feeling's that I had pushed beneath the surface. Part of me believed that if Bobby had of given me a chance back in the beginning that things would be different.

Tim didn't mess about when it was his turn. Being last it seemed had given him time decide what he wanted to do. He walked straight over to me.

"I'd kiss Maddison because I messed up, there's no doubt about it. She's the most adorable pain in the arse i've ever met" 

Tim placed a hand tentatively on the back of my head, his fingers knotting slightly in my hair. His mouth pressed against mine gently. I pressed my hands against his chest. I ended the kiss quickly, something about it didn't seem right. I felt as if Tim's mind was still elsewhere. He went on to marry Talia and pie Emily.

"It's our turn girls!" I cheered,

Chelsea started us off eagerly, She kissed Rohan, married Jake and pied Felix. It was so satisfying to watch after he had done the same to me. I zoned out as the other girls made there decision, paying attention now and then to notice Lottie kiss Jake and both Priya and Emily pie Bobby.

I wasn't sure what I wanted to do here. I knew who I wanted to pie straight away, it was just a toss up on who I kissed.

"Right.." I pouted, I had two boys in mind. Bobby and Tim. If I kissed Tim it might help us in rekindling whatever we had going on before, but Bobby.. I might not get another chance like this for a harmless kiss. "No big speeches from me guys"

Going against my better instincts I walked right up to Bobby.

"Me?" He smiled widely, his face full of disbelief,

"You." I replied. I suddenly felt nervous. Bobby's face looked serious for a second before our mouths came together. What I had intended on being a quick peck became so much more. I held Bobby's face as I tilted my face, deepening the kiss as I opened my mouth slightly. His hand's moved from his sides, one caressing the small of my back as the other moved up to the back of my neck. I knew this was wrong, that I shouldn't be doing it. I couldn't stop myself though. Since he had kissed me in the challenge last time I had wanted the opportunity to do it again. It just seemed so natural between us, Before I had a chance to think Bobby's tongue had already met with mine. My heart pounded intensely in my chest, my whole body tingling in anticipation of what could happen next. Remembering our audience I slowed the kiss. Bobby's forehead pressed against mine, I pressed my lips against his once more before stepping back. Eye contact would be damn difficult for me now. 

"And" I walked away, not wanting to make a big deal out of me kissing Bobby. "I'll marry Tim"

"You sweetheart" Tim hugged me, 

"And I'm going to pie... Rocco" I grinned and I threw the pie into his face, "I'm second best to no one babe"

I looked over at Bobby as I took my place, I couldn't work out the look on his face but I was beginning to think I had overstepped a boundary of our friendship. I had took it to far. I shouldn't of done it, seriously though? What was I thinking? I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. I needed to apologise.

I didn't pay too much attention to the rest of the game, my mind clearly elsewhere. I applauded when I heard everyone else clap. It was a stupid game anyway, no one could win this. 

"Maddison?" Chelsea spoke, "Come on! The game's over"

"Oh! I completely zoned out!" I looked around and noticed everyone was already walking back to the villa.

"Yup!" Chelsea chatted, "I think me and you need to have a chat"

"Do we have to?" I groaned, "I don't even know where my heads at right now babe"

"But you do fancy him though don't you?" Chelsea wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "I knew it"

"I don't fancy him!" I complained, "Sure he's attractive and everything.."

"Attractive? Babe have you seen him? Hes bloody gorgeous, his eyes..."

"I made a mistake" I admitted, "Bobby is my friend, I really need to say sorry to him"

"Are you joking?" Chelsea grinned, "This is the moment we've all been waiting for!"

I shook my head. She didn't understand.

Once we were back in the villa I made myself a cuppa and headed up to the roof terrace, I needed to take some timeout, I needed to collect my thoughts. I held the mug in two hand's as I took a drink of the warm liquid. Maybe I was over thinking things? I mean, it was just a kiss after all. I'd kissed loads of people before, none never leaving me as anxious as this one. Something was different, I could feel it. I pulled a pink cover from the seat and draped it over my shoulders, I wasn't cold but it offered me some comfort. Why was everything so confusing this time around? I was certain I'd have better luck but here I was in more of a shitty situation than ever. I was a walking disaster.

"Hey you" Bobby spoke quietly as he took a seat, "Have you got a minute?"

"I'm sorry Bobby, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable" I rattled on, not wanting to look at him.

"I wasn't uncomfortable, it was just.. I don't think it was expected.." Bobby shifted a little closer to me, near enough for me to smell his body wash. Vanilla was something that would always remind me of him.

"I'm sorry" I repeated, 

"Can I ask you something?" Bobby turned his body towards me, 

"Go for it" I looked up at him, my palms beginning to sweat,

"The kiss? Was there a reason you kissed me?" Bobby spoke gently, "I need to know if it meant anything to you"

I knew it, he could deny it as much as he wanted but I had made him uneasy. It was obvious to me now, no more playing. I couldn't lose him from my life. Not now not ever and especially not over some stupid crush I had been harbouring for the past year.

"No!" I spoke quickly, "Of course not. It was just a game wasn't it?"

I searched Bobby's face for something, a reaction so I knew I was doing the right thing.

"You feel the same, right?" I pushed him to say something, anything.

"Er..yeah of course I do" Bobby finally answered, "I just needed to check you know, Can't have one of us catching feelings for the other can we"

"Of course not, That would be a disaster" I swallowed hard and took a sip of my tea, my mouth suddenly very dry.

"Yeah, The actual worst" Bobby stood up, a small smile on lips. "I'm gonna go, catch you later"

Bobby rushed off back inside, not stopping to wait for a reply. I'd fucked up, no doubt about it.


	12. Eleven Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give a little insight as to what Bobby is thinking right now. It's another short part and is still on day 11, I just didn't want to merge both POV's together yet.

**Bobby's POV**

Wow. There was literally no way to describe how I was feeling right now. It was totally unexpected but so welcomed at the same time. She had kissed me, Maddison had made the move willingly. I licked my lower lip, I could still taste her lip balm, just a hint of the blueberry flavour lingered on me. 

"You haven't stopped smiling since we got back to the villa" Lottie lifted her eyebrows as she took in the daft smile on my face. 

"What can I say?" I smiled even wider, laying back on the daybed "I'm feeling positive"

"I'm so glad babe, It's been a long time coming. Hot chocolate?" Lottie suggested,

"I'm good Lotta" I glanced over my shoulder, Maddison was on the move with a cuppa in her hand's, "Do you think I should go talk to her?"

"Go for it hun" Lottie cheered me on, encouraging me to go after what I had wanted for so long. She had been my confidant, the first person I had confided my feelings to. 

I nodded and bounded through the doors, slowing as I approached the roof terrace.

I opened the door gently and spotted Maddison, a fluffy cover warming her shoulders. She was so cute, the bonniest lass I'd ever seen.

"Hey you , Have you got a minute?"

"I'm sorry Bobby, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable" Maddison looked startled, I sat down on the bench.

"I wasn't uncomfortable, it was just.. I don't think it was expected.." I blethered on, unable to work out why the first thing she had to say to me was an apology. She hadn't done a thing wrong, if anything it was probably one of the best decisions she had ever made - in my mind anyway!

"I'm sorry" She spoke again, 

"Can I ask you something?" I turned so I could face Maddy, her dark hair veiling her face.

"Go for it" She answered, her beautiful blue eyes finally looking at me. I was in awe, I could just stare at her for hours. It'd be weird definitely, but I'd still do it.

"The kiss? Was there a reason you kissed me?" I needed to know we were on the same page before I said anything else, "I need to know if it meant anything to you"

"No!" She didn't hesitate, her answer coming out fast and full of certainty, "Of course not. It was just a game wasn't it?"

Just a game? Her words knocked the breath out of my lungs. I couldn't speak, her words had hurt.

"You feel the same, right?" She nodded as she spoke, encouraging me to agree with her.

"Er..yeah of course I do" I finally mustered up enough breath to reply, "I just needed to check you know, Can't have one of us catching feelings for the other can we"

"Of course not, That would be a disaster" She took a drink of her tea, a smudge of the lipbalm I could still make out was lining the rim of the glass.

"Yeah, The actual worst" I jumped up to my feet, I needed to go. I needed to take a minute. I could feel the smile I'd forced onto my face beginning to slip, "I'm gonna go, catch you later"

What the fuck! I kicked a stray shoe out of the way as I rushed back down the stairs. I was a fucking moron, I'd let myself get my hopes up. Let myself believe that she was actually into me. ME for gods sake. One of my biggest regrets would always be not acting on things earlier, at one point she was the one who liked me, she tried so hard with me and I kept her at arms length. 

I stormed out to the kitchen and rifled through the fridge, nothing. There wasn't enough of what i'd need to bake right now. I slammed the fridge closed and ran my hand's through my hair. 

"Hey!" Lottie grabbed my hand as I went to slam in down on the bench, "Stop. What happened?"

"I read the signs wrong" I groaned, "The kiss.. It meant nothing to her"

"Chill out a second" Lottie attempted to calm me down, "Did she actually say that?"

"Well duh" I frowned at Lottie, "She said it was just a game"

"Did you tell her how you feel though?" Lotties heavily lined eyes glared at me, "Please tell me you did"

"No.. I didn't. I wasn't about to put myself out there like that Lottie, not after that" No chance, that would only leave me open for further heartbreak, 

"She need's to know though" Lottie encouraged, "It's only gonna get worse if you don't speak up. I mean, What's going to happen tonight now? Or even tomorrow? Can you really keep holding her, cuddling up together? Surely that's got to hurt Bobby"

"It does!" I admitted, "But at least I get to be close to her, I can pretend for a short while that she's actually mine, you know? My maddison. My girl"

"That's not healthy babe, It's not fair on you" Lottie shook her head sadly, "There's more to this than you think, I've got a good sense of intuition for things like this. I'll make you a cuppa, let's see what the tea leaves say"

"No thanks" I scoffed, I pushed my elbows down on the counter and rested my face in my hands.

"Oh hey you two!" Chelsea bounced into the kitchen, jumping up on to the counter, her legs swinging as she grinned, "That kiss huh? That was something!" 

"Just stop Chelsea" Lottie glared at Chelsea, 

"I'm just saying it was hot!" Chelsea narrowed her eyes, "Why are you so grumpy?"

"I'm not! I'm fine, It's just.. " Lottie stopped herself before she could say anything else, Maddison pottered over to the kitchen, her cup still in her hands. She placed it on the side before refilling the kettle. An awkward atmosphere hung over the kitchen,

"Do any of you's want a cuppa?" Maddison smiled at me, 

"I was gonna make hot chocolate" I replied, "Want one?"

"Will they have mini marshmallows too?" She asked me, pulling the covers tight around herself. Something was off, she seemed upset. 

"Yup!" I tried to sound cheery, "Squirty cream too"

"I'll take one then" She smiled gently,

"Me too!" Chelsea yelled, "I absolutely love Bobby's hot chocolate"

Lottie came closer and whispered over my shoulder,

"I'm telling you now Bobby, I'm like 95 percent sure that that girl likes you"

"Then I'll just have to hope that if your right she'll eventually tell me" I switched on the stove and grabbed a saucepan to fill with milk,

"What are you two whispering about?" Chelsea interrupted, "Is it a secret? I love secrets!"

"It's nothing babe, Just trying to knock some sense into this one" Lottie spoke to Chelsea, 

"Is it about the kiss?" Chelsea was a subtle as punch in the face, she just didn't think sometimes. 

"It was just a game" I frowned, Maddison looked away, uncomfortable with the situation, "Nothing else needs to be said about it"

"I'm actually pretty tired right now, I'll speak to you guys later" Maddison made her excuses to leave. It was only early, Maddy was always more of a night owl so I knew for a fact she wasn't tired, She wanted to get away from the situation. Lottie rolled her eyes at Chelsea,

"What?" Chelsea asked innocently, "What did I do?.. Oh. It's because she doesn't like you anymore isn't it? That's why she left, She doesn't like seeing you and Bobby together"

"She doesn't?" I asked her, 

"Of course she doesn't!" Chelsea spoke to me as If it was common knowledge, "Lottie stole Gary away from you so now she's scared she's going to lose you to her aswel! Sorry, Lottie but it's true"

Lottie shook her head, choosing not to answer. It was a good move on her behalf, I was quite proud of her.

"Lottie isn't going to steal me away from Maddison" I stirred the hot chocolate.

I knew Maddison didn't like Lottie or the idea of me and Lottie together as a couple but I had just brushed it off.I didn't realise my choice would actually hurt her. I was more of an idiot than I thought. Of course she wasn't okay with me bringing Lottie here, I had literally brought the one person back to the villa who had caused her the most pain she had ever been dealt. I didn't take into account her feelings when I chose Lottie, opting to put Lottie getting back here over how she felt. I was just so oblivious to these things sometimes, I just wanted everyone to be happy. When I thought about it for a second from Maddison's point of view I realised how much of a dick move I had made. I just didn't want to take sides, It hadn't been my intention. I wanted everyone to be friends. That was just me. Let's just say I was in a romantic couple with Maddison, Would I still choose to side with Lottie? Or play the middle man? I should be the one to protect Maddy, to support her. My mind played back to the last time in the villa, had I ever really took Maddy's side? Not really. Between making sure Lottie was okay throughout the whole Rocco situation, and ensuring Priya was okay during operation Nope..When both Lottie and Hannah were intersted in Gary.. I hadn't. I had checked on everyone else, EVERY.SINGLE.TIME. Leaving Maddison to deal with things on her own. I was a complete wanker. I convinced myself every single time that Maddison was stronger than these other girls, she never let anything get her down. Sure she'd throw a major fit sometimes but she always seemed dust herself off and stick up for herself when needed. 

Maddison insisted I was the most stable person in her life. It made me wonder just how much support she had from people if I was the one she relied on. I'd always felt like I knew everything about that girl, she never shy'd away from telling me anything. If anything she was a bit of an oversharer, I knew the name of the first boy she kissed, I knew the last time she had sex with Gary.. position and everything. It was NOT the helicopter. The thought of that, them, it made me cringe. 

"Hey, Bobby?" Chelsea knocked me back to the present, "You completely zoned out"

"Sorry" I shook my head, Chelsea had already poured the hot chocolate into the mugs, The bag of marshmallows in her hand, "Where's Lottie?"

"Don't worry about it sweetie, it was pretty funny. You mouth was wide open" Chelsea laughed, "She went to take a shower"

"Can I ask you something, Chel?" I crossed my arms across my chest and turned to face her,

"Sure thing" She popped a couple of marshmallows into her mouth,

"Can you promise to keep it a secret though? I don't need you gossip sneezing shit all over the villa" I warned her, keeping a smile on my face so she wouldn't take offence,

"Bobby!" She picked up a marshmallow and flicked it in my direction, It caught in my hair somewhere. 

"I'm joking chill, Maddison.. Has she said anything to you about me?" I needed something,

"Like what? Could you be a bit specific?" Her blue eyes narrowed as they flickered up to mine, 

"Have I been a shitty friend for one?" 

"Just you asking that question says a lot babes.. Well, you've put a lot of people before her in the past you know? She gets it though, she gets you doesn't she? She knows what you're like" 

"And what am I like?" I asked curiously, 

"Well, You.. I.." Chelsea closed her mouth, it was as if she was having an internal debate with herself, "You're a good guy Bobby, I personally think that sometimes you need to think about what you want rather than what's better for the other's. Like, what was that quote I seen on insta the other week..'Don't set yourself on fire to keep other's warm'"

I nodded in agreement, I knew what she meant. I never expected Chelsea to come at me with words of wisdom, I was expecting some line about alcohol or a dog.

"My head's battered" I yawned, taking a drink of the chocolatey liquid in front of me, "Could you do me a favour?"

"Depends what it is babe, I was gonna go see Rohan" She winked at me, "That boy is amazing"

"Take this to Maddison" I pushed a hot chocolate in front of Chelsea, "I need to get my head straight"

"Sure! Hey! Head up, Shoulders back, Tomorrow is a new day" She grasped the mug in her hands,

"Are you quoting instagram again?" I stifled a laugh,

"You know me well!" Chelsea smiled innocently, "You can't tell me that wouldn't look amazing on a cushion!"

"I'm sure it would be a sell out!"

Chelsea waved over her shoulder at me and headed back inside.

She was right though, Tomorrow was a new day and I needed to make sure it was better than today. My priority right now was not everyone else, It was me. And what I wanted was to make sure Maddison was happy.


	13. Day twelve is too much

It's a new day. That was my first thought as I opened my eyes, the sunlight beaming in from the large windows. Gary rolled over towards me, still sound asleep. His well muscled arm wrapped around me as he snuggled his face against my back. That boy was a huge cuddler, it was adorable. Chelsea opened her eyes from the bed nearest to me holding her hand out to hold mine. 

"Morning honey" She yawned sleepily. I watched as Rohan grabbed her and pulled her back towards him, her hand loosening on mine. She rolled over to face him and giggled quietly, the sheets being pulled up over there heads. Lucky cow. I want someone to pull me in for morning bits!

I rolled over to face Gary. No matter what happened in our past I was still always in awe at how good looking he was. His mouth hung open slightly.

"Wake up" I whispered. Gary didn't respond verbally, his arm tightened around me slightly. "Gary"

"Nan.." He asked,

"I am not your Nan!" I poked his chest. Gary rolled over flat on his back.

Bloody Nan. I slid out of the bed and went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. The cold tiles waking me up more as I walked across them. I had met Gary's Nan so many times, I could see why he idolized her. I loved watching his family together, the chat was always amazing. Bingo with her was one of the night's I had looked forward to, She was always so proud of me and Gary, showing us off to anyone who would listen and having a stern word with anyone who had anything negative to say. I missed her.

I stripped out of my Pj's and stood under the water. It had been a couple of days since we had returned from Casa Amor and I was just certain something else was on the horizon. We hadn't lost many people yet so it was due and once it started we would start dropping like flies. I grabbed my towel once I had finished washing and dried off, keeping the towel tight.

I pushed open the door and came face to face with Bobby.

"Morning gorgeous" He beamed, 

"Oh, morning!" I smiled back, His mood seemed better than it had after our conversation yesterday, "Thank's for the hot chocolate by the way, it was devine"

"Anything for you princess" Bobby winked at me, his arm brushing against mine as we passed by each other.

Were we just over this now? We were back to what we should be like? I wasn't about to complain but it felt strange. I mean, I suppose we both had agreed that the kiss meant nothing and we had implied we were better this way. I should be happy right? I sat down in the dressing room and began to brush through my damp hair.

Lottie smiled slightly as she concentrated in her make up, I glared at her in return. Just stop trying to make friends with me! 

"There's a bit of an atmosphere in here this morning" Jen glanced around, her eyes darting between me and Lottie, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's peachy babe" I shrugged, 

"Hmm, I'm not so sure" Jen replied to me, 

"It's hard for things to be 'peachy' in here when you seem on the verge of pulling Lottie's hair out constantly" Emily interrupted, "Not to mention all the stuff with Priya too"

"Oh shut up Emily" I rolled my eyes, "None of this concerns you anyway"

"Just stating my opinion, love" She grinned smugly at me, 

"Then don't. Mind your own" Lottie huffed,

"You need to concentrate on your own problems, you could well be the next one making there grand exit from this place, I hope it's pissing down in England" I snapped at her, Hannah flinched. Of course, she was single too. 

"We're all in danger" Lottie tried to reassure Hannah, "Things are so different this time, no one is set in their couple yet"

"Speak for yourself" Jen looked at Lottie, "I'm happy in my couple"

"You've known Noah for what? Four days? And you's have been a couple for two of them?" Lottie retalitated,

"Really Lottie?" I jumped at the opportunity to side up with Jen, "You're in a friendship couple, you could go at any point!"

"And so could you!" Lottie yelled back, she pointed her lipstick at me, "Tell me, How does it feel to be on the other side of things? Not having whoever you want falling at your feet?"

"Do not start with me" I stood up, "You're pushing the wrong girl"

"You know what? I'm so sick of you! I've been patient with you from the second I got here" Lottie snapped, "I'm done with trying to play nice"

"You've only played nice as you don't have a leg to stand on! Let the real Lottie run free you hypocritical bitch!" I pushed the chair out of my way moved around the dressing table so I was closer to her,

"Call me what you like! I don't care anymore. You've lost every man you coupled up with in here to someone else. Like literally every man. They've all had there head's turned. You're not so special anymore babe" Lottie spat,

"Right that's enough girls!" Shannon stood in between us, holding us at arm's length, "It's time to cool off"

"She can't talk to me like that" I pushed against Shannon's hand, I could feel my anger building dramatically, she was lucky she had getting away with things as easily as she had.

"Don't let her get to you" Shannon spoke loud enough for Lottie to hear. Hannah placed a hand on Lotties shoulder,

"She's gonna make you look like the bad one" Shannon whispered to me but it did nothing to calm the rage inside me, "Don't rise to it"

"I don't even care anymore" I snapped angrily, I don't think anything would satisfy me as much as the feeling of my fist colliding with Lottie's face right now.

"What's going on in here?" Chelsea popped her head in the door and assessed the situation before running back out,

"Let go of me Shannon" I complained, Shannon removed her hand from Lottie so she could hold both of my shoulders, 

"Shh" Shannon continued talking to me quietly, "Ignore her. You're better than this"

"Listen to Shannon" Jen encouraged me, "You'll get kicked out"

"Listen to them, you don't want to go home already do you?" Lottie taunted me as she took a step closer, the boy's came rushing into the room,

"Let me go!" I pushed harder against Shannon, throwing myself forward, I pulled my fist back ready when I was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled away before being led out of the room. I was so close, So close to being able to knock some sense into Lottie.

"You should of just let me hit her!" I screamed out, "She deserves it!"

Bobby loosened his hold on me, linking his hand into mine instead, Gary draped his arm around my shoulder as Tim followed behind.

They led me outside to the fire pit, forcing me to take a seat. I rubbed my eye's trying to deter the tears.

"And let you go home?" Bobby yelled back, Rocco came rushing over "Never"

"What actually happened?" Tim sat down on the floor of the firepit, he took one of my hand's in his, stroking small circles across the back,

"I just can't stand her" I cried out in frustration, my body shaking in anger, "We've been bickering on for day's anyway but when she mentioned how everyone in here had left me for someone else already.. I was only sticking up for Jen initially but fuck me. That shit's painful"

Bobby handed me his water bottle and I took a drink. He sat down beside me, pulling me against him. Tears began to stream down my face. Being an angry cryer wasn't a good thing.

"I just don't understand, how does she get to talk to me like that after what she did with Gary" I spoke gently, I could hear Gary sigh softly,

"Babe you're worth a million Lotties!" Tim tried to cheer me up,

"I don't want to be worth a million Lotties Tim" I sniffled, "I just want someone to think i'm worth it, flaws and all. I'm sick of being passed on now"

Bobby took to his feet, Rocco moving into his place, he wrapped his arm around me,

"I won't be long" Bobby told me before placing a kiss on my forhead, "I've just got to do something"

"You can just say it" I looked up at him, Gary took a seat on the other side of me, "You need to go check on Lottie"

I shook my head sadly and fixed my eyes to my hand in Tim's, It wasn't a surprise. I had grown used to it. I used one hand to wipe away my tears. Gary looked up at Bobby unimpressed.

"This place is a nightmare" I groaned, "I'm just done"

"It hasn't been all bad has it?" Time spoke soothingly, 

"Hasn't it?" I scoffed, "Come on Tim! Name would good thing that's happened in here for me?"

"Well, my personal favourite was the bathro.."

"Say no more" I blushed, "And besides, look what happened after that"

Tim winced, he looked down guiltily,

"Okay, maybe that wasn't the best example but even so" 

The four of us sat in silence for a while, nobody knowing what to say, there was nothing but the sound of insects chirping surrounding us. It was rare to get a moment of quiet in here.. 

The silence was broken as raised voices came from inside the villa again, I couldn't work out who it was. 

"I'll go see what's going on" Rocco offered as he looked towards the villa, "It doesn't sound to good"

The shouting intensified, getting louder. Rocco picked up his pace and began to run.

"What a great morning huh?" I forced a laugh, "I'm sorry guys"

"It's not your fault, You did well to keep your cool for as long as you did" Tim spoke, moving from the floor to the space beside me,

"And Lottie has a really bad habit of getting under peoples skin" Gary frowned,

"And in there pant's" I groaned, Gary looked at me in shock, "I'm sorry! It just slipped out"

"It's fine" Gary patted my back, "Say whatever you need if it makes you feel better"

"OH EM GEE!" Chelsea came storming out of the villa, her arms filled with pillows and cushions from the beds, We turned to look at her as Rohan came hurrying behind her. She through a cushion at the ground, her eyes glaring at it as it landed on the grass. "That woman is despicable!"

She slung another pillow down, her forehead creased as a frown fixed to her face.

"It's not working! I'm still angry" Chelsea chucked another load of cushions in quick succession, "I'm going back in there!"

"No!" Rohan grabbed Chelsea by the hand, "Just leave it Chels, Want a drink?"

"She's just so mean!" Chelsea freed her hand and picked up another cushion, she tilted her head as she looked at the cushion, "Tea, two sugars please"

Rohan moved over to the kitchen and in a flash Chelsea had rushed back inside, the cushion held over her shoulder.

"What is she doing?" Gary looked confused, 

"I have no idea" A couple of second's later Chelsea running back out, she looked satisfied with herself,

"Much better!" She clapped her hand's together.

"Chelsea!" Lottie yelled as she stood at the villa doors, her hair looking disheveled, 

"Go away!" Chelsea snapped as she picked up another stray cushion, holding it over her shoulder,

"You know what it is, you're not even worth it! Just keep out of business!" Before Lottie had a chance to turn away the cushion from Chelsea's hand smacked Lottie across the face. A wide grin spread across my face as Lottie huffed and walked back inside.

"Leave my girl alone then!" Chelsea yelled after her, before facing turning to face my direction, "I've got your back babes!"

I smiled appreciatively as Chelsea went back to Rohan acting as if nothing had just happened,

"She's something else" Gary chuckled, 

"She's the best. A real friend" She was everything I could of asked for and more. 

"I've got a text!" Cherry came running outside. I walked over with Tim and Gary. Lottie never made eye contact with me, standing as far away as possible. Good move.

"Islanders, later today they will be a boys choice recoupling. The girl left single will be dumped from the villa. #whowillitbe #onedown"

"I've got you" Gary whispered, 

"Gary I really think you need to pick someone you have a chance with" 

"I'll be fine" He nudged my shoulder, 

"Actually.. " Tim spoke up, "Could I have a word Maddison?"

I nodded and followed Tim.

"What's up?" I asked suspiciously, 

"So, You know how me and you had that thing going on before? We were good together right?"

"Yeah.. What are you getting at?" 

"How would you feel about wiping the slate clean? Starting again?" Tim looked at me hopefully, "I want another chance"

"Really?" I asked him, "You're not just doing it because you feel sorry for me are you?"

"Not at all! So can I? Is it okay if I pick you later?" 

"Yeah of course! I'd like that" I smiled at him, his face lighting up.

"Perfect, I'll let Gary know" Tim brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it, "Thing's will be better this time, Promise"

I wasn't sure I believed him but I was pretty certain things couldn't get any worse, it was worth a try at least. I grinned at Tim as he stood beside Gary, giving me a wink before he began to talk to him.

"Hey Boo!" Chelsea sat down beside me, "How you feeling now?"

"I'm okay hun, Thank you for sticking up for me!" I gave her a hug, 

"Anytime! I won't let anyone say anything bad about you, Not on my watch. With a bit of luck that girl will get the good old heave ho tonight" Chelsea chattered excitedly, "Now come on! Let's go finish getting ready, We have to look our best on recoupling day!"

I busied myself wiping the counters down in the kitchen to pass the time, The days could drag sometimes when we didn't have a challenge or something similar to break up the day. As the night approached little lantern's and fairy light's began to light up around the villa. I hitched up my tight knee length dress to my thighs to give me more movement in my legs and pushed myself up so I could sit on the counter. Any minute now we would be called over the the fire pit, If luck was on my side Lottie would be going home. That was what I wanted, needed to be able to live here peacefully but from past experiences I knew luck wasn't something I often had. 

"Alright lass?" Bobby came walking over, he rummaged in the fruit bowl and pulled out an orange, peeling it over the bin.

"Yeah I guess" I responded, I really wasn't in the mood to talk to Bobby right now and it pained me to say it. This was the first I had heard from him since he pulled me away from the fight this morning.

"Talk to me babe" Bobby jumped up next to me, he popped a piece of orange into his mouth before offering me some.

"Thanks.. It's just.. I'm going to be honest with you okay?" I turned to face him, pulling my legs up to fold them underneath me, my eyes shifted from Bobby's down to his lips before moving back up, 

"What is it?" Bobby seemed interested in my words, 

"When I needed you today you left me again" I sighed, "You took off after Lottie"

"I didn't! I mean yeah I went to talk to Lottie but..." 

"There's no but's, you went to her again, Then this is the first time I've see you all day. What about me? Don't I mean anything to you?" I asked gently, I didn't want us to fall out properly again but I needed to get it off my chest.

"You mean everything to me" Bobby put down the piece of fruit he was holding and placed his hand on my knee, "I swear"

There was something different in Bobby. His tone was off, his eyes seeking something.

"Listen" He continued, "I admit it, I fucked up. I should of stayed with you but I needed to sort shit out with Lottie, She was in the wrong and I wanted to make sure she knew it. Ask anyone who was there. Maddison, I've made stupid mistakes before but I'm not gonna do it again. Unless Cardi B sets foot in this villa you have my full attention!"

I laughed at Bobby and his eyes regained some of their sparkle, the smile on his face was contagious. He was just so handsome.

"Just to make it clear though, If you find someone you actually like then i'm fine with things changing a bit, that's just life. Just don't put Lottie above what we have" I held Bobby's face and pulled him closer to me, pushing my nose against his. The smell of orange on his breath hit me. My heart beat increased rapidly at the closeness and Bobby closed his eyes and began to breathe slowly.

My phone beeped once beside me, I pulled away from Bobby as he opened his eyes. 

"It's time guys!" I yelled out to everyone, "Firepit!"

Tim smiled at me from his seat as the girls lined up. I stood in between Cherry and Chelsea, mine hand's clasped with theres. The chatter was broken up as Rohan got the first text.

"I want to couple up with this girl because she's literally the best girl i've ever met. Her energy is second to none and I feel so lucky that it was me she chose to spend her time with. She's an absolute beaut and I couldn't imagine anyone else making my time in here as special as she has so far" I squeezed Chelsea's hand behind me as she jumped on the spot, "I choose Chelsea"

"Oh my god babe!" Chelsea rushed over to Rohan and kissed him passionately, "You are just so cute"

I clapped my hands enthusiastically and whistled loudly. It was so nice to see her happy. I watched on as Noah picked Jen and Rocco picked Shannon again. Gary looked over at me as if he was wanting confirmation to pick someone else. I nodded encouragingly before he started his speech, I was thrilled when he chose Cherry. It didn't come as a big surprise when Carl nabbed up Talia again either. I wasn't sure there was any big sparks but who knows what goes on in private. Felix jumped up at the chance to couple up with Priya again.

Bobby jumped up the second his phone went off. He glanced over at Tim before composing himself.

"I want to couple up with this girl because she's awesome, She is the highlight of my day, every single day. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I know I've not always been as good a friend to you as you have me and I want to change that, She see's me for who I am and she hasn't done a runner once"

What was he doing? I mean, I was certain he was on about me. I looked at Bobby properly, his cheeks were scarlet.

"She is without a doubt my favourite person ever, And beautiful. So beautiful. I'm sorry if I cause any upsets tonight but someone said something to me yesterday and it just made sense, It's okay to think of myself and what I want sometimes. I could go on for hours so I'll stop now.. The girl I want to couple up with is.. Maddison"

I looked over at Tim and shrugged, I wasn't about to make a big scene. He gave me a small smile and shook his head.

"Thanks Sweets" I wrapped my arm's around my Bobby's shoulders as he pushed his face into the crook of my neck, his arms around my waist, "That was the cutest speech ever"

Chelsea began to cheer and make wooping noises from her spot. She gave Bobby a thumbs up. 

"I hope your not mad" Bobby spoke softly as we sat down next to each other, 

"I'm not, I'm glad your not with witchy anyway" I teased, "We'll talk properly later"

Tim stood up from his spot and breathed out,

"I haven't spent much time with this girl alone yet so I'm not really sure how well we'll get on, she's fit and pretty interesting so I'm curious to get to know her better" Tim paused, "I'm going to couple up with Hannah"

I looked at Emily and Lottie as they stood opposite us. I'd actually be glad to see the back of either of the girls, Lottie would be my first choice but hell, Emily was no saint either. 

"This is awkward" Bobby muttered beneath his breath, "Bet Jake's hating this"

"Poor bloke" I spoke quietly back, "I feel sorry for him either way"

Bobby laughed, agreeing with me.

"I'm going to couple up with this girl because she hasn't had much of a chance in the main villa yet when the other has been around for a while longer and we already know there's no sparks between us"

Jake spoke a little more, but there really wasn't a lot he could say. We all knew he was picking Lottie by this point anyway, he gave it away straight away. Emily's face dropped as he spoke, realisation hitting that she would be leaving tonight. Good riddance to bad rubbish, I'd of been well up for both of them leaving.

Lottie teetered over to Jake in her massively high heels, kissing his cheek as a thank you. I didn't clap, I didn't even acknowledge it. 

Emily received a message to tell her she was dumped and she had to leave the villa immediately. Goodbye Girl!

Bobby gripped my hand and pulled me to exit to say goodbye, I was all for staying here and letting the others do it but apparently it was the polite thing to do. I remained at the back of the islanders and waved her off from a distance, she didn't make a speech or have any special goodbye's so it was over with quickly, Bobby gave her a quick cuddle before she left.

Bobby wrapped an arm around me as we walked back inside, I let out a loud yawn.

"Go get yourself sorted for bed if you want babe, I'll make us a quick drink and I'll be in" Bobby suggested, it seemed a good idea, today had taken in out of me. I wanted my bed more than normal. I nodded through another yawn and went to get changed.

I quickly removed my make up and plaited my hair to keep it out of my face before changing into an oversized t-shirt. I needed to brush my teeth still but it seemed pointless until I had drank whatever sweet delight Bobby was rustling up. The other islander's began to enter the bedroom, keen to try and get a decent sleep.

Tim grabbed me in a hug as I went to walk past.

"You were my first choice too, remember that!" Tim kissed my cheek quickly and rushed off to the bathroom. Not getting a chance to reply I climbed into my bed and stretched out my limbs. I loved the bed's here, they were always so comfortable. 

"Here you go" Bobby handed me a cup of tea along with a cupcake he had baked, "I'll be right back, need to go get changed"

He was back in minutes, he had changed into a pair of cupcake PJ bottoms, I was surprised he still had them! I wouldn't be surprised if he had several pairs. He slipped into the bed beside me his leg brushing up against mine.

"Why haven't you got a cake?" I asked Bobby as he sipped his drink, 

"That's the last one, I wanted you to have it" Bobby smiled, "Enjoy it"

"Here" I snapped a piece of and held it to Bobby's mouth, He opened it wide as I popped the cake inside.

"Damn I'm good!" Bobby smirked, "Might even be better than sex, that"

"I wouldn't go that far" I smirked, "Still delicious though"

"Hey, question time" Bobby looked at me curiously, "If I was a song what would I be?"

"Hmmm" I thought about it for a little while, "My boy lollipop"

"Aww that's sweet" Bobby grinned, "What a darling"

"What would I be then? Don't leave me in suspense" I put my mug on the side table and lay on my side to face him.

"Tough one" Bobby tapped his chin before a smirk appeared on his face, "Maneater"

"Bobby!" I smacked his chest playfully, "Are you serious?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out" This man was pain in the arse sometimes. I rolled away from him quickly, throwing my head down into the pillow.

"Relax" He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around me, "I'd need a whole playlist for you, Now as to whether maneater would be on it..."

"Shut up" I laughed back as he rolled me back to face him.

"You're the big spoon tonight by the way" Bobby looked at me with a serious face as he pulled me nearer.

"Oh am I?" I narrowed my eyes at him. The closeness of us was nothing new but it felt different. His face mere centimeters away. 

"I love you" Bobby smiled at me, 

"I love you too" I replied, my voice serious. I inched my face closer to Bobby's. I said I wouldn't do this, that I shouldn't do it ever again. It was like a magnetic force, pulling me to him. "Bobby?"

"Hmm?" His voice was soft, his eyes not moving off mine for a second.

"Kiss me" I breathed,

"What?" He looked shocked, like he wasn't sure of what I had just said.

"You heard me" 

Bobby's lips collided with mine as if he had been waiting on this moment forever, there was an eagerness I had never had with anyone before. I grabbed the cover's and pulled them over us. I wasn't sure who else would be awake still and I didn't need the questions. This was about me and Bobby, about us working out just what was going on between us. I wasn't sure myself. I knew with my whole being that I loved him, I just needed to be sure about what sort of love that was. I gripped Bobby with my thigh, pulling him closer as his hand fumbled along my bare skin. It was equal measures awkward and intense. Our first intimate moment that wasn't part of a game. Bobby's tongue met with mine as we kissed deeper, his hand holding the back of my head as we took out time with each other, I trailed my fingernails down his back, Bobby's breath hitched and a low moan came from his throat.

We pulled away from each other, Bobby's eye's watched mine, waiting for me to react.

"That was.." I started, 

"Not how I thought tonight was going to end" Bobby finished for me, his face full of disbelief. I could hardly believe it myself, I hadn't planned it. It just seemed right at the time. Bobby pressed his lips against mine again, his arm's tight around me. 

"Good night beautiful" He smiled against my lips, 

"Good night"


	14. Unlucky thirteen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Just wanted to quickly say that the game will branch into two parts at the next chapter. Two chapter's will be uploaded, One will have you on Bobby's ending and one on Tim's. Just be sure to read the title so you pick the right one! Chapters may take me a little longer to get out because I want to upload one for each route at the same time.
> 
> Thank you all again if you're still reading!

"... And I think Rohan might be the one babe, I always wanted someone who was ridiculously into me.. And fit, obviously. He tick's every box I ever had!" Chelsea had climbed into bed with me and Bobby whilst Rohan had went to have shower, Bobby was still asleep but that hadn't deterred Chelsea, her energy was through the roof as always. "And my god! He's just.. very giving.. If you know what I mean"

I laughed between my yawns as Chelsea lifted her eyebrows suggestively, her blond bedhead only amplified her cuteness. She was literally everything pink and fluffy. Just adorable. 

"I'm glad he's making you happy" I replied, "In every way"

"Oh he really does!" Chelsea smirked, "He's going to teach me how to do handstand's and other circusy stuff later, you should join us!"

"Maybe, we'll see how I feel after breakfast" I stretched my arms out above my head, Bobby rolled closer to me, resting his head against my chest. Truth was I wasn't in a position to think about anything, Bobby had been my first thought this morning, as he slept soundly beside me I had been awake stressing about our kiss, My initial excitement was now shrouded with fear, fear of losing him from my life if something went wrong. I knew the pro's and con's when I had asked him to kiss me but I was still worried. Doubt was beginning to set in again.

"Please babe! It could be like a double date!" She continued,

"A double date doing circus tricks? Like being clowns? I'm in" Bobby opened his eyes slightly, 

"Clowns are creepy" Chelsea frowned, "It's not clown island babe, maybe we should just do more of the handstand type stuff"

"I'm still in" Bobby replied, he ran a hand down my thigh creating a trail of goosebumps.

"Good! Just make sure this one's up for it too" Chelsea nodded towards me, "I might see if any of the other's are up for it"

"Then it won't be a double date" I pointed out, 

"Fine, a group date then. We'll see what happens either way" Chelsea was cut short as Rohan came walking back to her bed, "That's my cue to leave love. Catch you beautiful people later!"

Chelsea jumped out of out bed clumsily, tripping over her own feet as she climbed back into her own bed.

"You slept late today" I teased Bobby, "So much for always being up early"

"I was just so comfy" He yawned, "I think I'm still in shock"

"You and me both" I smiled, "It was a pretty big deal for us"

"The biggest" Bobby agreed, "I mean, I don't regret it or anything, it was just..."

"Weird?" I interrupted, In the heat of things it never felt weird but it was easy to get carried away in the moment.

"Not what I was going to say but I get why you might think that" Bobby pulled me close, "It's been a long time coming hasn't it?"

"Has it?" I scrunched up my nose, 

"Are you seriously going to tell me you didn't know I fancied you?" Bobby laughed, a dimple forming in his cheek, 

"Yes! I mean I knew you found it hard to to see someone as more than a friend.. but a year! An actual year!"

"Hey you're no better" Bobby pressed his body up against mine, "And it hasn't taken me a year to be honest, I've been wanting to kiss you for ages"

"Then why didn't you? Just how long are we talking about?" 

"Since you chose Gary" Bobby shrugged, 

"I haven't chose Gary since we've been here" I gave him a confused look. Just what was he on about? "You didn't answer my other question"

"Since the last time we were here, when you chose Gary. That's when I knew I had fucked up" Bobby sighed, "And I'm sure you know why I never acted on any of this before"

I knew. I was sure it was the same reason I had never acted on anything. Because he was as scared as me, it was a big deal. It was still terrifying to me now. Kissing him would either be the best or the worst decision of my life. 

"Do you regret kissing me last night?" I asked curiously, 

"What? No! Maddison...I could never regret any time spent with you" 

"So what do we do now?" I questioned, I wanted to know what he thought about everything. 

"Personally, I think we owe it to ourselves to at least try. We're in it now, you know I like you as more than a friend"

"I'm scared Bobby, I don't want to lose you. What if thing's go tit's up and we can't fix them?"

"We'll work it out. Together. It's terrifying, I get that. Even if we decided to put a stop on thing's right now I'm not sure we could go back to the 'Usual Bobby and Maddy'" Bobby blew out air, "What about you anyway? It's not just me who need's to make these decisions"

"I wish things were simple" I complained, "I hate to say it but what about Gary? What will he say? I know you's are still mates"

"It's not like we're getting married babe, we're just seeing how things go right now. If we feel like things are getting serious then of course i'll talk to Gary, He's not a complete arse, he'll understand"

"I hope so" I groaned, "I can't see him being best pleased about you shagging his ex though"

"And now I'm thinking about it" Bobby smirked before biting his lower lip, "And It might become reality!"

"Oh shush" I stifled a laugh, 

"Just don't expect me to helicopter you around the bedroom mind, I have my own talents'"

"And what might they be?" I asked, the tone of the conversation had changed dramatically and I wanted to know more, Bobby licked his lips teasingly,

"Guess you'll have to wait and see what happens won't you" Bobby kissed my neck roughly, "And to top it off thanks to all the in depth conversations we've had I know exactly what you like"

"You tease!" I yelped, 

"Kiss me" Bobby repeated the words I had said to him last night. I glanced around the bedroom. The majority seemed to be asleep still, only Chelsea and Rohan's voices could be heard. He seemed to know what I was thinking as he shifted the covers over us, "It's not fair if it only works when you say it"

He trailed his fingers along my jaw, tilting my face to meet his. 

"Kiss me"

"TEXT!" Lottie voice overtook our moment, it was something I could do without right now. "I've got a date"

I pressed my lip's against Bobbys, he held my thigh as I lifted my leg over his, I was a little taken aback as I hadn't realised just what he had going on down there, his excitement obvious as he pushed against me. I stifled a laugh as he chuckled. Everything felt brand new with Bobby. It felt like my first time all over again, the nervousness, the anticipation of what was to come. It was exciting.

Bobby's phone beeped from beside us but he ignored it, all of his attention was on me. He lifted up my shirt, his tongue against mine as his hand slid underneath, cupping my breast.

"Who's phone is that? It's a bit annoying! Is it Bobby's?" I didn't care and Bobby wasn't interested right now. The continous beeping became irritating eventually as I pushed against Bobby's chest, reluctantly breaking the kiss.

"You better get that"

"Fucks sake" Bobby rolled away and picked up his phone to the relief of the other islanders, "I've got a date"

"Woo hoo" I spoke sarcastically, 

"Stop" Bobby kissed my cheek, "You don't have anything to worry about, honestly"

"I hope not.." I crossed my arms against my chest, irritated didn't even describe how I felt right now.

"You don't! Be realistic babe, I'm not about to throw our chance away after this long"

"I'm just on edge! Nothing has worked in my favour so far" 

"That's because you haven't given me chance yet" Bobby winked, "No way my head will be turned, I've been dreaming of us for long enough"

"You're such a melt" I kissed him quickly

"You're like, the best steak you can ever cook and I bet she's tinned burgers, something like that anyway" I responded with a small laugh, 

"But what if..." Bobby pushed a finger against my lips to silence me, 

"Relax. I'll be back before you know it and we'll spend the rest of the day together"

"Tim said similar" I groaned, "And we all know how that played out"

"You're gonna have to trust me then aren't you? I'll show you that your opinion on all men being the same is absolute shite" Bobby stuck his tongue out at me as he slipped out of bed. He blew me a kiss as he walked away to the bathroom, smiling over his shoulder as he pushed open the door.

I had scowled at everyone who had dared to approach me rest of the morning. I wasn't interested. I wanted Bobby to come back from his date. We needed to talk more, it was easy to pass everything off as perfection when you's were wrapped up in your own little bubble but that wouldn't always be the case. We had sparks, more than sparks even, but if I was being serious with myself was he everything I wanted in the future? I didn't know. I couldn't know, that was the whole point in this little test period. As he said, we owed it to ourselves to test the waters.

"Maddison!" Chelsea's voice echoed across the villa, "It's time, I hope you've been stretching!"

Tim, Gary and Cherry stood with us. Tim attempted to guide us through a basic handstand, I followed his instructions to the tee, my legs stayed up in the air for no longer than a second before I landed on the floor.

"I swear I was amazing at this back in my school days!" I groaned before attempting it again,

"Grab her legs, Tim" Rohan asked him as I threw my legs up again. "Steady her a second"

I pushed my hands down again, This time Tim held my legs in place, his grip somehow firm yet gently, "You've got it babe"

"Gary!" Cherry moaned as she collapsed the floor, "You're supposed to be helping"

"I'm trying!" Gary answered as he attempted to pull Cherry back in the air by her ankles,

"Fancy meeting you like this" Tim tickled my leg delicately, "I've never seen you at this angle before, the views great"

"Shush" I laughed as I attempted to keep my balance, my elbows shaking as I tried to stay upright,

"So, while I've got you here" Tim began, "You and me.. Am I out of luck? Are you tied down now?"

"Is now really a good time to talk about this?" I questioned, Tim loosened his grip so I could fall back to the ground.

"No time like the present" Tim smiled at me, his blue eyes fixed to mine as I sat back on the grass, "Like I said yesterday, I wanted to be with you. Bobby knew that too for the record, I can't help but feel a little annoyed that he pulled the dirty on me like that"

"I don't think he's intended to piss you off" I picked at the grass beside me, holding the strands I had collected in my hand,

"He's taking his shot, I get that.. It doesn't mean I'm okay with it though. If I've learnt anything over the past few years it's that you need to fight for what you want. I've lost out plenty of times, beginning to doubt my looks a little!"

"Tim.. You're gorgeous but us girl's are into a lot more than looks. You make me laugh and your really nice"

"And nice guys finish last" Tim sat beside me as I continued pick at the ground,

"Generous one's do" I winked at Tim as a gentle blush spread across his cheeks,

"Serious talk though, Are you set in your couple? Would I be wasting my time?"

"I like you, you know that. Me and Bobby, we.. I don't know. I'm not a liar, you know? I do like him"

"But do you LIKE me?" Tim looked serious, as he shuffled closer, his fingers intertwining with mine behind me, "Do you regret what happened between us?"

"Not at all" I looked at him gobsmacked, "Tim.. Things might not of worked out but.."

"I'll lay it out now, all my cards are on the table right?" Tim dusted off the imaginary table between us,

"This is me" He signalled to the upper side of his invisible board before pointing at the lower left corner, "And this in you"

"I look different" I jested, "Did you use an old photo?"

"Kinda ruining my point" Time frowned, "I'm just saying that even though there's a huge empty space between us..Pretend these are the other islanders"

Tim directed his finger from the pretend him, weaving throughout the other make believe islanders and landed at his imaginary me.

"You are the only one I'm interested in" Tim lifted his face to look at me, "Be brutally honest, Is there any chance? Even just a smidge? That's all I need to tell me that I'm about to do the right thing"

"What are you abou.." I was interrupted mid sentence as Tim neared me, his face pausing centimeters in front of mine.

"Would you stop me from kissing you?" The air from Tim's mouth brushed against my face,

I shook my head quickly, eager to press my lips against his, to taste him again.

"That's all I needed to know" Tim pulled away, a cocky grin upon his handsome face as he leaned back on his elbows, "I might of messed up before but I won't make that mistake again"

"I've got a text!" Hannah squealed, "Text! Islander's, the public have been voting for their favourite couple. The two couple's with the least amount of votes will risk being dumped from the island tonight"

"Oh god" I groaned,

"You'll be good, Everyone loves you" Tim attempted to reassure me, "Just have to hope they like me or Hannah enough to keep us in, I've got someone I wanna impress, can't do that if i'm not here"

"I'm sure your a favourite hun, bet there's people writing fan fiction about you as we speak, dying to get a piece of the real Tim" I winked, "I'm hoping Lotties at the end of her stay, not gonna lie"

"Do people do that? Like really?" Tim looked shocked as he shuffled closer to me, his hand splayed out on the grass behind my back. "I thought it was just Talia"

"You'll be surprised what people can come up with!" 

I turned my head to look at Tim properly, reaching out I pushed a few strands of hair from his face, a big smile lit up his face as his lit up. He pressed his face against my hand.

I didn't know what to do, I was torn. I knew me and Tim had chemistry but what I had with Bobby was so new. Both situation's had potential but both came with different complications. Could I trust Tim completely? He had fucked me off once before, And Bobby, would we really work as a couple? And was it worth risking everything for? Rather than getting easier it was even more complicated.

"We're back!" Bobby's voice boomed through the villa as he made his entrance to the villa, his face dropped as he spotted me and Tim, my hand still against his face. I pulled it away slowly, Tim sighing, "Got us a new friend"

Hope appeared from behind him, a confident grin on her face as she looked around the villa before keeping her focus on Noah.

"Hey everyone!" She smiled, "Where's the drinks at?!"

"It's barely gone twelve" Jen frowned at her, Noah wrapped his arm around Jen's waist and whispered something in her ear, she shook her head gently at whatever he said.

"It's five o clock somewhere" Hope made herself at home, running straight over the kitchen and pulling open the fridge. I definitely hadn't missed her, there was being confident and then there was her. She was a nightmare, The way she went on sometimes was just bang out of order. Noah paid her no attention, choosing to continue his conversation with Jen. I hoped he could avoid her completely, he deserved better.

"Alright you lot" I recognised the voice quickly and took to my feet. Henrik. Now he was worthy of a hello unlike Hope. 

I gave him a quick hug, Tim was right behind me introducing himself. Lottie walked over to Bobby with a grin on her face, she was obviously happy, the date must of went well. I shook my head and turned away, that girl just couldn't help herself. Tim nudged me deliberately, pulling my attention away from Lottie and Bobby. He smiled at me warmly.

"Let them get on with it, I'm here if you need me"


	15. Unlucky thirteen? - Bobby

"Babe!" Bobby slipped away from Lottie and ran over to me and Tim, He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and spoke softly enough for only me and Tim to hear, "I told you everything would be fine. It's only you."

I waved goodbye to Tim as Bobby led me to the daybeds, I sat down and he pulled me between his legs, pulling my back against his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I missed you" He breathed quietly, "I honestly wasn't even interested in the date, I just wanted to be back here with you"

"How did it go anyway?" I relaxed against him, his touch was enough to settle whatever doubt's I was beginning to build up. We had a long way to go but when I was with him it seemed possible, like we might just be doing the right thing. 

"Meh, it was Hope. It was nice to catch up but that was it for me" Bobby kissed the top of my head, "You and Tim seemed... cosy.. when I got back"

Oh shit. What was I supposed to say? Lieing would Not be a good start to what me and Bobby were 'maybe' capable of building, but I was certain that telling him I fancied Tim would be a low blow. 

"We were just talking" I sighed, "It's early days for me and you and..."

"It's fine. Honestly, I get it..." I could feel Bobby's breath against the nape of my neck as he rested his forehead against my the back of my head, his fingers still weaving through my hair, 

"So you don't mind? Don't you ever get jealous?" I asked, 

"I wouldn't say I don't mind. Like, I don't like the thought of you cracking on with someone else but acting jealous isn't gonna get me anywhere is it? It doesn't mean I'm not envious of the other person, I just choose not to act on it" Bobby paused, "I'd still rather I had your whole attention mind.. But I'm not jealous of Tim.. I think. Same question, but reversed. Why do you get jealous?"

"I'm insecure" I shrugged as if it was a face that everyone should know.

"You seem confident though?" Bobby shifted slightly so he could see my face, he looked puzzled,

"There's a difference" I sighed, "It's hard to explain. I feel like I need constant validation that I'm worth it, Like, I'm happy with who I am, but I see everyone as competition. I need to be someone's one and only. Have you seen Shrek before? Like donkey said, Onion. So many layers"

"You're worth it though" Bobby smiled, "And I can't wait to unearth every single layer"

"You're so sweet, you know that?" 

"I try" Bobby smiled, "It's crazy what you learn about someone sometimes. I felt as if I knew everything about you"

"You know me as a friend" I turned over so I could face Bobby, his hand's moved from my hair to my lower back, resting against my bikini bottoms,, "Romanticly, I'm even more of a pain in the arse!"

"I actually can't wait to learn more about that, you know? First hand anyway, You just need to understand that there's nothing to get worked up about.. when I'm in i'm 100 percent in and I've never been more in than I am now"

"That was a lot of in's" I laughed,

"Just making sure I get my point across" Bobby chuckled, "I swear babe. I'm just glad to finally have the chance to fight my corner. But that's besides the point... Get to know Tim, or whoever else walks in this villa, as long as i'm the one you're coming back to I couldn't give a shit. Doesn't mean I'll make it easy mind, I'll be there constantly reminding you about just how special you are"

"I never thought we'd be having conversations like this" I sighed, 

Bobby pushed up on his elbows and kissed my nose, 

"And I've dreamed about them since I met you" Bobby pulled me against his chest, "It's what I've been waiting for"

"What if we go home tonight?" The thought came to my head, 

"I couldn't give a shite" Bobby shrugged, "I'll be leaving with someone who means the world to me, It's only materialistic things you gain from being in here isn't it, I want more. If we're meant to be it'll work outside as well as in here"

"You're always so positive" I flopped down beside Bobby,

"You know me, Live in the moment" Bobby leant towards me and pressed his lips against mine, "I'm glad I get to spend my time with you"

Minutes turned into hours quickly as the rest of the day passed. Dinner and Tea had went over peacefully despite the impending dumping. 

We were all stood in our couple's around the firepit, awaiting the public's decision.

"That's me" Bobby tensed as he pulled his phone from his pocket, "Bobby and Maddison, You's received the least amount of votes therefore you are safe from the public elimination" 

Bobby swallowed and pressed his lips against mine. We had did it, we were safe. Safe AND the public obviously liked us together. I slipped my hand into Bobby's as we sat down and looked at the other islanders, Tim winked in my direction and I felt Bobby's hand tighten around mine

"Well done you two!" Chelsea cheered, "You's are amazing"

I smiled gratefully, she was my biggest supporter. I had no doubt she would be safe, Chelsea and Rohan seemed to be doing so well.

Gary's phone went off, he and Cherry were safe. I smiled at him, he grinned widely as he wrapped an arm around Cherry. Noah and Jen, Shannon and Rocco, aswel as Priya and Felix were deemed safe, Leaving Tim and Hannah, Carl and Talia along with Lottie and Jake.

Carl breathed a sigh of relief as his phone went off. Him and Talia were safe. Lottie smiled sadly at Bobby, he returned it with one of his own. Tim shrugged his shoulders, Hannah leaned against his side on the verge of tears. My phone beeped, I took a deep breath as I stood up and read the message out.

"Lottie and Jake, Tim and Hannah. The public have decided you are the least compatible couples. The future of your stay in the villa comes down to your fellow Islanders" I sat back down next to Bobby, Had to be Lottie. I had to get rid of her, there was no doubt in my mind. 

"Islanders, You have the opportunity to save one person from each couple. Please make your decision in your couple before returning to the firepit" Rocco finished as he received the second part of the text.

"Come on then" Bobby pulled me back to my feet and we took a seat at the edge of the pool, "What are you thinking?"

"Do you really have to ask me that?" I frowned, "Lottie's out babe, after yesterday I couldn't be any more certain"

"Okay.. Well if that's what you want. I'll vote Tim out too" Bobby pulled out his phone as he began to press the screen, 

"I don't agree with you" I argued, "Tim hasn't done anything wrong"

"And Lottie has?" Oh here we go again,

"Oh my god are you kidding me!" I moved away from Bobby, ready to give him a piece of my mind.

"She's my friend" She stated, 

"And she's my worst enemy. Look Bobby, I don't want to make you choose between us but if you can't understand why I want her to go..." I trailed off, not wanting to finish my sentence. I couldn't be with Bobby right now if he wanted Lottie here. It was as simple as that.

"But its you or her?" He asked sadly, 

"For the time being yes" I nodded, "I can't live with her, I'd actually rather go home.. and anyway, Can you see Lottie with anyone else in here. I think Jake has more of a chance of meeting someone"

"No" He groaned, "Shit I never thought this would be so hard. I'm not ready for Lottie to home Mads"

"No surprise there" I rolled my eyes, 

"But.. if it make's you happy, I'll do it" Bobby held my hand, his eyes not breaking contact with mine. 

"Really?" I couldn't believe he was actually going for it, Bobby was actually choosing me. Putting me first.

"Hundred percent" He smiled but it never reached his eyes. He was doing it for me, "Now Hannah and Tim, I won't bother lying, I want Tim gone"

"Why?" I asked curiously, 

"If anyone's going to split us up it's him. I know I said I was okay with you talking to him before but still... you could walk around this villa stark naked and I wouldn't bat an eyelid. I like knowing everyone's looking at you when your mine.. He's the one who could actually make you his"

"Oh really?" I teased, "So if I was to just unfasten my dress right now..."

"Stop!" Bobby chuckled, "I'm trying to be serious here. It's hot, that's all"

"What a strange kink" I giggled, "Still, It's better than your fascination with feet.."

"Bloody hell babe, it was a joke. I'm not interested in feet. I'm never gonna live that down am i?"

"Not in a million years" I really hoped it was a joke. Eurgh,

"Let's be serious for a minute.. So Tim and Lottie"

"Tim and Lottie" I nodded, I didn't want to see Tim go home but I could understand Bobby's point. And if he was willing to vote Lottie out for me then I owed him the same respect. We typed out the message before sitting back at the firepit. This would be the best way, the best chance we had to make things work.

"This sucks giant eggs!" Chelsea complained, "I hate this part"

"It's awful" Gary added, "No one wants to see a mate leave"

I snuggled up against Bobby's side, he wrapped a protective arm around me and clasped my hand in his other hand.

"We all knew what to expect" Rocco spoke up, "It never get's any easier"

"I've got a text" Cherry spoke solemnly as she took to her feet, Gary stayed seated but held a hand to her lower back. "The islander's have decided that..."

My phone beeped in my hand and I cringed, Bobby stood up with me, looking down at his feet as he kicked the floor gently.

"I can't read it" I thrust my phone against Bobby's chest, he took it in his hands and opened the message. I buried my head against him as he cuddled me in, clearing his throat before speaking.

"Hannah and Lottie will leave the villa tonight. Please pack your bags immediately" Bobby's voice cracked as he spoke Lotties name and I instantly felt guilty. It was apparent I wasn't the only one who wanted her out now but Tim.. Everybody loved Tim. 

"Can you help me Bobby?" Lottie sniffled, her finger gently pressed below her eyes to wipe away the tears whilst keeping the majority of her make up in tact, "Please"

Bobby looked at me as if asking permission, We were not about to be one of _them_ couples. Not to that degree.

"Go for it babe, I'll be right here" I nodded, Giving Bobby a tight squeeze. He gave me a small smile before going off to help Lottie.

When I insisted on having Lottie leave the villa I never took into account how Bobby would feel, whilst I felt relief he would be struggling now. What if our vote was the one that had sent her packing? Would Bobby hate me for that? I poured myself a drink in the kitchen where a few of the other's had grouped together.

"Bet you're glad she's off" Shannon smiled, "Best make that a double, look's like we're celebrating!"

"I don't know how to feel" I admitted, "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she's gone, but Bobby...."

"Pfft" Chelsea groaned, taking the bottle out of my hand and topping it up more, "Don't you dare go feeling bad for her, She knew what the outcome would be if she acted like she did!"

"I don't feel bad for her" I corrected them, "I feel sorry for Bobby. I can't help thinking it's my fault she's leaving"

"Well for what its worth, we voted for her to leave" Shannon shrugged, "She irritates me"

"So did we!" Chelsea added, 

"And us" Jen joined in, "Besides the whole bother she's caused with you.. She's just a trouble maker. And she's not compatible with anyone here"

I nodded as I took a drink. Jen hit the nail on the head as to why I shouldn't feel bad. Lottie wasn't suited to anyone here. Yes Henrik had chose her for date for he second time but realistically he couldn't cope with some as needy as her. He was too laid back. She'd eat him alive given half a chance.

I stood at the back as we waved Hannah and Lottie off, Bobby was upfront and center, making sure the girls left feeling happy with how far they had come. 

"I just know Mr right is waiting around the corner" He offered them his supports,

"He's so full of it" Shannon laughed,

"He's just trying to make them feel better" I smiled as Bobby gave them both a hug, "He hate's seeing people sad"

"He's a good one" Shannon nodded, "I've never met anyone like him"

"He's the best" I grinned, 

"I'm so glad you two are finally happening" Shannon nudged me, "You's just work"

"We're trying to take things as they come" I admitted, "But I don't think anyone could make me happier than he does"

"Sometimes you shouldn't fight these feelings, we can all see it, how much he loves you" Shannon stopped talking as we waved goodbye to Lottie and Hannah, 

"'I'm starting to see it myself" I exhaled, 

"Just give him a chance, he might be hard to read but there's just something about the way he treats you that screams different. I think he's a keeper"

I walked over to Bobby and stood behind him, wrapping my arm's around his waist. 

"Are you okay?" I spoke gently, "I'm sorry"

"Nothing to be sorry about babe" Bobby turned to face me and picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he gave my bum a squeeze as he held me up, "It is what it is"

I could feel Bobby's lips curve into a smile as I kissed him, a small laugh escaping his mouth.

"You know, I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to this!" He pressed his lips against mine quickly, "I feel like the cat that got the cream"

Bobby carried me back inside, dropping me down gently in the changing room, Priya must of been at her sprays again as the scent of pineapple lingered in the air, Bobby sat down on one of the stools picking up the little bottles, unscrewing the caps and smelling everything.

"Need a hand?" Bobby asked as he saw me struggle with the zipper on the back of my dress. I watched him in the full length mirror in front of me.

Before I had a chance to respond he was stood behind me, his fingers making quick work of the zip... then my bra.

"Bobby!" I yelped, 

"What?" He chuckled, "I figured it'd be coming off anyway"

I shook my head in amusement as Bobby slipped the sleeve's down my shoulders letting the dress fall down to the floor before mimicking the motions with my bra, I brought my arms up to cover my breasts.

"Don't hide" Bobby placed his hand's over mine, I looked at the two of us in the mirror and my heart pounded, Bobby kissed along my shoulder, "I've seen it all before"

"But it's different now" I relaxed against him, "We were friends"

"Do you want me to back off a little bit?" He asked, I turned to face Bobby, his light brown eyes full of lust as he looked at me, "I can wait"

Without speaking I unfastened the buttons on his shirt, pushing my body against his. 

"You're literally perfect, you know?" Bobby tangled his fingers in my hair as I closed the distance between our faces, meeting his mouth with a sudden urgency. I needed him. He responded with the same need as me, his tongue seeking mine immediately. He shrugged his shoulders to remove his shirt, his hand's trailing across my bare back. Everywhere he touched seemed to send electricity through my skin. I reached for his belt unfastening it quickly and undoing the button of his trousers, He stepped out of them in a flash, kicking them to the other side of the room. I ran my hand down his chest slipped my hand down the front of his boxers, His breathing deepened as a low groan left his mouth.

"Have you got a condom?" I whispered against his mouth,

"Shirt pocket" He spoke quietly before fumbling to pick up his clothes.

"OH wow!" Chelsea's voice was high pitched as she took in the scene before her, she stepped in the room and closed the door behind her. I grabbed Bobby's shirt out of his hand and held it against my chest. "You really need to let us know if you's are gonna be getting up to stuff in here, anyone could of walked in!"

"Well someone has and for some reason they're still standing there!" Bobby stood back up, 

"Erm, Babe" I laughed uncomfortably and nodded at Bobby's obvious erection, 

He blushed as he turned his back to Chelsea, he almost tripped as he tried to pull his trousers back on.

"I just want to get ready for bed!" Chelsea shrugged, "Maybe we need a code, like, could you stick a bra on the door handle the next time or something?"

"Cock block" Bobby frowned, 

"See you in bed then?" I couldn't not laugh, Bobby nodded and shuffled off awkwardly. 

"God he's so moody" Chelsea stated as she began to remove her make up, "Don't do it in public spaces if you don't want to get caught!"

"I get you, but you know, maybe you could of left the room... " I grabbed my PJ's and got changed, "It's kinda hard to get privacy in here"

"Are you mad at me too?" Chelsea narrowed her eyes at me, 

"Not mad" I shrugged before smiling at Chelsea, "Just know that next time I hear you and Rohan getting down to it i'm gonna make a point of interrupting the two of you"

"You wouldn't" Chelsea looked at me gobsmacked, "That's not fair!"

"Just watch me" I stuck my tongue out at her as I left the dressing room, Bobby was already in bed. Once I had climbed in he shuffled closer, kissing my cheek before we settled down for the night.


	16. Unlucky thirteen? - Tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember if you are following the Bobby side of the story to stick to the previous chapter, I'll update his soon. Chapter's labelled with Tim's name are for those choosing to follow Tim as a romance option.

Tim brushed his finger tips against mine before giving my hand supportive squeeze, I watched as Lottie and Bobby seemed to be deep in conversation, chatting animatedly as they both laughed with each other.

"Should we go to the daybeds?" Tim asked, pulling gently on my hand to get my attention away from Bobby and Lottie. I gave them a final glance before I nodded, letting Tim lead me away. We sat side by side, everyone else was busy either in there couples or making the newbies feel welcome. 

"Don't stress on it babe" Tim comforted me, "I'm sure they're just talking"

"Surely I should of been the first person he spoke to when he got back" I frowned, "It's never going to change is it?"

"Who knows" Tim replied, "If he want's to play the fool then let him, Besides, him swanning off with Lottie does have it's benefits"

"Does it?" I was puzzled as I looked at his smiling face, "Like what?"

"I get to keep your attention on me for a little bit longer" He grinned, 

"Smooth!" I laughed, 

"I know it's not ideal for you but the more time he spends around Lottie, the more time I get to try and turn your head back to me" Time grabbed a blue throw from the back of the day bed and chucked it over us, he intertwined his fingers through mine underneath it, offering us a small amount of privacy, "I'll take whatever time I can get with you"

We sat in silence, just enjoying each others company, Tim's hand never left mine, his touch was warm and secure. I felt safe. I wasn't sure how much time had passed as Bobby finally came wandering over,

"Hey, I've been looking for you" Bobby offered a smile as he stood at the edge of the bed,

"Well you weren't going to find her by talking to Lottie were you" Tim teased, before rolling off the bed, "I'll catch you later beautiful"

Bobby looked uncomfortable as he took Tim's seat, sitting awkwardly on the edge.

"We were just talking about our dates" Bobby paused, "Or Lottie was talking about her date, I was mainly listening"

"Yeah? Well it would of been nice if you had of checked in with me first" I complained, "I'm gonna go take a shower so I can beat the rush before the dumping. Go talk with Lottie some more if that's what pleases you"

"Maddison.." Bobby stood up as I left, "Are you in a mood?"

Idiot. I stormed off to the bathroom, talking to him whilst I felt pissed off would only make things worse. I needed time to sort out my head. 

The rest of the day passed by quickly, I was sat in the kitchen with Cherry and Jen picking at a bowl of crisps that they had laid out, a beer in my hand. 

"Alright girls?" Tim squeezed my hips as he slipped past me, grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"I just wish this was over" Cherry spoke quickly, "I hate this part"

Jen's phone beeped on the counter, she smoothed out her long blonde hair before grabbing her phone.

"You don't have to wait any longer" Jen frowned, "It's time"

We gathered in our couples by the firepit, I blushed as Tim gave me a wink. What was he doing to me? Bobby moved a little closer to me, his arm wrapped around my shoulders loosely.

"Oh it's me!" Chelsea stood up quickly, "Chelsea and Rohan, You's received the least amount of votes from the public, therefore yous are safe from tonight's dumping"

"Well done guys!" I cheered, "You's deserve it!"

"Oh thank you babe!" She blew me a kiss, "I love you so much"

Gary's phone went off, he and Cherry were safe. I smiled at him, he grinned widely as he wrapped an arm around Cherry.

"Okay" Bobby pulled me up to my feet as he read from his screen, "Bobby and Maddison, The public have saved you from tonights dumping"

Bobby kissed my cheek and I released a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. Tim smiled in my direction before looking down at his feet.

Noah and Jen, Shannon and Rocco, as well as Priya and Felix were deemed safe, Leaving Tim and Hannah, Carl and Talia along with Lottie and Jake.

Carl breathed a sigh of relief as his phone went off. Him and Talia were safe. Lottie smiled sadly at Bobby, he returned it with one of his own. Tim shrugged his shoulders, Hannah leaned against his side on the verge of tears. My phone beeped, I took a deep breath as I stood up and read the message out.

"Lottie and Jake, Tim and Hannah. The public have decided you are the least compatible couples. The future of your stay in the villa comes down to your fellow Islanders" I sat back down next to Bobby, Had to be Lottie. I had to get rid of her, there was no doubt in my mind.

"Islanders, You have the opportunity to save one person from each couple. Please make your decision in your couple before returning to the firepit" Rocco finished as he received the second part of the text.

"Come on then" Bobby pulled me back to my feet and we took a seat at the edge of the pool, "What are you thinking?"

"Do you really have to ask me that?" I frowned, "Lottie's out babe, after yesterday I couldn't be any more certain"

"How is that fair? Can't we even talk about it?" Bobby argued, "She's a nice girl if you don't piss her off"

"Really? She's only bloody nice if things are going her way. I can't live here comfortably with her here and you know that" I snapped, Bobby glanced over at the firepit, Lottie was watching him still, 

"I'm not ready to see her go, she deserves her chance here. I think we should vote Jake and Tim out"

"Tim?" I scoffed, "Absolutely not"

"And why not?" 

"Because Tim isn't a gigantic dickhead. Jake either for that matter"

"Yeah because that's why you want Tim here"

"Excuse me? It's literally no competition between Tim and Hannah. Hannah's done this shit three time's already and hasn't made a single connection with anyone" I rolled my eyes, "It's Hannah and Lottie for me"

"We need to decide this together, not alone. We need to come to some sort of solution" Bobby offered, "So we save Tim.. and Lottie"

"Bobby I swear if you choose Lottie over Jake then that scream's volumes about how you claim to feel about me. You're about to put her happiness over mine, think about it"

"It's nothing to do with that! You're already safe, she needs to know I have her back at least, she's my friend"

"And she's literally my worst enemy, Look Bobby, I don't want to make you choose between us but if you can't understand why I want her to go..." I trailed off, not wanting to finish my sentence. I couldn't be with Bobby right now if he wanted Lottie here. It was as simple as that.

"Stop trying to make me choose between the two of you! Why are you being like this?!" Bobby yelled, he ran his hand through his dreadlocks, stress etched across his face.

"I give up. Do what you want" Bobby grabbed his phone and wrote out Lottie and Tim's names, "I'm out"

"What do you mean?" Bobby stood up and offered me his hand, I refused it and pushed myself up.

"She can have you, I'm not doing this" I walked off alone, standing beside Gary and Chelsea with my arms crossed against my chest.

"You look ready to burn the villa" Gary took in my stance, his blue eyes looking me up and down, 

"Yeah well, Bobby's the one to thank for that. He's a prick" I pulled off my shoes and sat down, slamming them on the ground in front of me, 

"Wanna talk about it?" Cherry asked, 

"He voted to keep Lottie didn't he?" Gary added, 

"Of course he fucking did, I don't know why I expected any different" 

I turned away from Bobby as he sat down slowly beside me, an obvious gap between us both. Tim, Hannah, Lottie and Jake stood up ready for the decision. 

"I've got a text" Cherry spoke softly, "The islanders have decided that..."

I groaned as my phone went off, pushing to my feet. 

"..Hannah and Lottie will leave the villa tonight. Please pack your bags immediately" I tried to hide the smirk on my face to the best of my ability as I read out Lotties name. Toodles bitch! This was probably the highlight of my time here, this had made almost all of the negative moments better. Bobby sighed and dipped his head, looking down at the floor.

"Can you help me Bobby?" Lottie sniffled, her finger gently pressed below her eyes to wipe away the tears whilst keeping the majority of her make up in tact, "Please"

"Sure, I'll be right there" Bobby replied before taking a minute, his eyes met mine for a second before he headed off after her. 

Don't get me wrong, It wasn't nice to see him upset but he hadn't took into account how I would feel if she stayed. 

"Look's like you didn't need your vote anyway" Cherry laughed quietly, "The witch was going after all"

We made idle chat as Hannah and Lottie packed their belongings, I remained at the back as I waved a small goodbye. 

I grabbed another drink with Cherry and Gary as we got back to the kitchen.

"So what exactly happened when you's went to vote?" Cherry asked, "I know you said he wanted to save Lottie but it seemed a bit more heated than that"

"He just wouldn't listen. He knows she's made my time in here difficult, but apparently her happiness is more important than how I feel. I thought we might actually have something we could work on but apparently not, I'm not coming second to Lottie. No chance"

Cherry nodded in agreement, before looking over behind me.

"Can I grab you for a second?" Bobby tapped my shoulder, 

"I'm good thanks" I took a drink of my beer, 

"Please, It's important" Bobby pleaded, "It'll only take a minute"

"Talk to me here" I shrugged. Bobby groaned and grabbed my shoulder pulling me the corner of the kitchen.

"Are we okay?" Bobby whispered, "Like, did you mean what you said?"

"Of course we're not okay, Bobby" I bawled, "We are far from okay right now"

"Why not though? She's gone isn't she, you got what you wanted" Bobby wasn't getting the point. If he had his way she would still be here.

"You put her first Bobby" I groaned, "I'm not even having this conversation again, just leave me alone. Maybe I expected to much from you"

"I'm sorry, I just..."

"Just stop. I'm not doing this" I signalled between us both with my fingers, "I need time, You really hurt me tonight. Again"

"You're making a big deal out of nothing" Bobby snapped loud enough for some of the others to hear, "It's childish"

"Childish?" I snapped back, "Babe, The only child here right now is you. Stop trying to make everyone else happy and concentrate on what's important for once"

"I'm trying!" Bobby yelled, "I want this to work"

"Yeah, well, you've got a funny way of showing it. It was me or Lottie"

"It's you, definitely you"

"It's only me because she's not here now!" I yelled, "Just leave me alone, Bobby"

I stalked off to the roof terrace, grabbing another couple of beers as I passed by the fridge. I crossed my legs underneath myself and darkness came over the villa. How had everything changed so much? Once again everything had been turned on its head. Kissing Bobby had been a mistake, I knew that now. You can't change the way someone thinks and it was obvious, Bobby would never be the sort to put a possible relationship over his friends, I should of known that anyway, I had been the friend he had been willing to ditch Emily for. And now, We had possibly lost everything we had built with each other over the past year. I was overcome with regret. Sure I could always try things with him again but what good would that do? Leave me open for more hurt as he chose his friends over me on the outside? 

The door pushed open as Tim came out onto the terrace, plonking himself down beside me.

"Hope i'm not intruding" He spoke, I handed him one of the bottles I had beside me,

"Congrats on surviving the dumping" I offered him a smile, 

"I'm chuffed to bits babe, There was a moment there I thought I was a goner" Tim shifted himself slightly so he could look at me properly, "What happened down there?"

"I don't really want to talk about it anymore" I shrugged, "So let's just say things are a bit of a mess"

"Oh really?" Tim couldn't hide the smile on his face, "I'm sorry about that"

"No you're not" I tapped his thigh playfully, 

"I am! Sort of anyway" Tim smirked, He opened his arms towards me towards me, "Come here"

I let myself sink into his strong arms, I yelped as he pulled me onto his lap.

"Thing's aren't working out with Bobby... So what? I don't generally like to get involved in other peoples love lives this much but considering we're on Love Island and everything.. He's fucked up right?" Tim brushed my hair away from my face and I nodded, "That doesn't have to be bad thing, for me and you anyway"

"It's just shit though isn't it?" I sighed, 

"So what?" Tim shrugged, ".. Sometime's good things fall apart so better things can fall together"

"Have you been spending time with Chelsea?" I quipped, laughing gently, 

"She might of rubbed off on me a little, But she speaks the truth sometimes. You're stunning without even trying, I've never seen anybody rock the bed head as hard as you. You just radiate sexiness" Time replied, "You're second to none babe"

"Tim.. " I spoke, "You wouldn't even be sat with me if Jen hadn't went with Noah"

"Honestly, I think I would of. I kept my distance at first because I know how much you could have me questioning my decisions... There's something I have with you that I don't have with Jen, I went with what I knew. I regret not following it up quicker"

"I wish we had more of a chance too" I rested my head against Tim's chest, the beating of his heart kept me calm.

"We have all the time in the world" Tim spoke encouragingly, "Just let me show you that things can me different. I'll show you what it's like to be someone's one and only"

Tim lifted my chin and looked me directly in the eyes, It was almost mesmerising. Seeing him like this shocked me, I was used to the way he acted around everyone else, He was always putting on a show reeling everyone in with his comedy, "I promise you, I can do it"

I initiated the kiss, pulling Tim's face down to meet mine before he pulled away softly.

"All I need is a chance" He whispered before meeting my lips against.

I lost myself to his touch, all thought's of Bobby and Lottie pushed to the back of mind, I moved myself off Tim's lap so I was lying flat on my back, pulling Tim on top of me. The bench was barely wide enough but we managed to make it work. Tim's hand caressed down my side, pausing at the hem of my dress, I slipped my hand up the top of his shirt before fumbling with the buttons..

"Maddy" He breathed against my face, "Are you definitely okay with this? I don't want to push you"

"You're not" I grabbed him roughly by the back of his neck, planting another kiss on his lips,

"I saw how quick you knocked them beers back" He held up his still full bottle, "Tomorrow's a new day. I swear if you want me then I'll be all over you"

He was so respectful, whilst it would take a lot more than the three drinks I'd had to to make me even remotely drunk I had to appreciate the way he was acting right now.

"Can you keep kissing me at least?" I asked, cocking my head to the side, 

"For a little while" He smiled pressing his mouth against mine and moving my hands to his back.


End file.
